Pradesh Week 2018
by sassykitten1701
Summary: The mages of White Sea are coming to visit and to celebrate their own week, with the Pradesh Family. Hilarity, drama, and plenty of fluff will be included in these seven days of prompts with a bonus eighth day. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and the Pradesh family belongs to the wonderful Desna. Rated M for all of the adult things!
1. Chapter 1

Pradesh Week August 5th-11th

So...I've never done one of these before, and I'm currently fighting a losing battle with my muse on some chapter pieces I've started but haven't been able to finish yet. I'm hoping I can get back to them eventually, but right now I'm working on this, and a new piece that I'm just having fun with, Psychotic Matchmaker.

Anyways, the prompts are as follows, and no, I will not tell you who will end up with who, you will just have to read and see. Please please remember to read and review.

And as we all know, Fairy Tail owns or is owned by Hiro Mashima, and the wonderful Desna came up with the amazing Pradesh family that this week is based on. Enjoy!

Prompts (which may/may not be in any particular order)

Shatter

Lick

Summit

Concede

Particular

Huge

Doxy

BONUS: Brimstone


	2. PWk 2018 Shatter

Alright one and all the time has come for Pradesh Week! Join the mouthwatering family that the all wonderful Desna created, and the many adventures they are going on as other friends join them in their families antics.

A/N: A round of applause to Desna for creating such a versatile group all of her fans have loved. Many of us have taken up the challenge of creating various adventures for them to experience, so if you want to see what happens, wander around to the other writers.

In this week of prompts, none of mine are connected, and the lengths vary, but there is humor, plenty of love and acceptance and of course, the bonds of family. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to read and review!

SHATTER

(Lucy + Zen)

All it took was a moment.

Just a moment.

A moment that was led up to by an idiotic flamehead of a teammate who didn't know how the hell to control himself.

The straw that broke the camels back.

Or more specifically, it was the straw that broke the control on a certain celestial mages anger.

Here she was, in the bowels of a dark guild that her team and the Thunder Legion had been sent to take out, and she couldn't move. She had been in the middle of a fight, Loke and Taurus by her side when an explosion had rocked the building. She had smelled the smoke first, then heard the collapsing of stone walls, but before she could scramble out of the way, an attack from the dark guild had slammed her into a still standing wall. Her head had flown back into the wall behind her, sending her panicking spirits back through their gates, and while she had been trying to clear the spots from her eyes the asshole she'd been fighting slapped a cuff on her wrist and she felt her magic disappear.

The malicious grin that she barely made out in the spinning spots that made up her vision had fear rushing through her.

"Well, I was going to take a great deal of pleasure in killing you, but I think I'll let your teammates antics be what does it, and they can find your body." The mage said smoothly before darting out of the way of more of the collapsing ceiling. She had the momentary satisfaction of doubly seeing the fleeing mage get knocked down by a falling stone then get crushed under more, but she knew that feeling was short lived.

Whispering a quiet apology to her spirits, she let the darkness take her as more stones collapsed around her. She never even felt the giant stone piece that landed on her leg, shattering it instantly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you flaming idiot?!" Laxus roared, lifting a fist powered by his lightning to deck the fire dragon slayer that he had managed to get a hand on as soon as they had all made it outside. The fury pumping through him was enough that he didn't even get any sort of satisfaction when his punch sent Natsu flying through multiple trees. "You almost killed us you son of a bitch!"

The teams of the Thunder Legion and Team Natsu were gathered outside, covered in sweat, grime, and stone dust that had started to coat them as soon as Natsus antics had caused the stone guildhall to start collapsing around them. Gray was icing over the area around him, Freeds eye was flashing black and purple, Evergreens wings were out and fluttering constantly, and the only thing saving Natsu from being turned to stone himself were her glasses. Bickslow was off to the side, leaning against a tree, eyes flashing green from behind his visor, and Erza was sitting cross legged on the ground, heaving for breath.

It was only as Bix ran his gaze over the mages gathered that he realized what was wrong. He felt the bottom drop from his stomach, and the whimper that escaped him before he could stop it had everyones attention with Laxus spinning around to face him.

"Bix? What is it? What's wrong?" Laxus demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Bossman...Where's Cosplayer?" Bix whispered, a sense of fear and dread hitting him hard as he watched his best friends face drain of color and eyes widen.

"Blondie? Blondie?!" Laxus shouted, turning to look over those with them, seeing the fear and worry that had Erza surging to her feet and the others shifting, ready to find their light of Fairy Tail. Without a word needing to be said they all fell silent, Laxus straining his senses to hear her, smell her, anything, but after a moment that felt like an eternity, there was nothing, and his fear grew. His dragon became restless as it realized there was something wrong with the kin it had claimed. His kin wasn't there, and he couldn't hear her or anything. His dragon was not happy about this and snarls began spilling from him, even as he shot a look to Freed.

That was all that was needed and Freed slashed the air in front of him with his rapier, sending out dozens of runes all at once. They waited, breath held as the runes started spinning over a section of the rubble that was once the dark guild they had been sent to handle before shooting down into it.

"Fuck!" Freeds curse had the others gaping as his rapier was ripped from his hand and rammed itself into a small opening between broken stone, vibrating as it tried to go further.

Deciding to process that later, Laxus and Bix lunged forward to start pulling on stone boulders, Gray and Erza right behind them. Gray didn't even think twice about yanking on the rapier and throwing it to the side, but had to sidestep with a yelp when it came right back to where it had been before. Disheveled green hair flew into the corner of his view, and Gray quickly made room when he saw that Freed had shifted into his demon form to lend strength and speed to moving broken brick and beams.

"You're not going to be able to remove it until it reaches its goal! Just focus on digging!" Freed growled, his clawed hands crushing one particular stone he grabbed. Gulping, Gray and Erza nodded before continuing to pull at stones, their fear and adrenaline feeding their determination. A sudden pulse of magic had Laxus snarling and turning, pooling his lightning in his hands, ready to keep an enemy away so the others could keep digging, but as soon as he saw a blur of orange hair as it dived onto the pile with them, he lowered his hands.

"What the fucking hell happened Loke?!" Laxus demanded, grabbing a overly large boulder and heaving it back over his head, not even caring at the strain he was feeling.

"We were in the basement when we felt the explosion and the mage we were fighting got a lucky hit in, sending Taurus and I back. Before I could come back out the fucking mage slapped a magic canceling cuff on her and she couldn't call for help. After that I don't fucking know, I just know that she's still down there and the King damn near punted my ass back through the gate to help you guys!" Loke snarled, using controlled bursts of his regulus light to vaporize larger pieces of stone in his way.

He was reaching for another large rock when he saw his hands and arms flicker, which also caught Laxus gaze, making him pause in his efforts. He saw the way Loke paled, the fear and panic that blew his eyes wide.

"Loke?" Laxus asked. He didn't know what was wrong, but his instincts were starting to go haywire.

"No...we're running out of time. We can't." Loke breathed, jumping back from the rubble, watching his hands continue to flicker. Lifting his gaze he met the steel colored scared gaze of Laxus and shook his head. "No, it's not time, it's not her time yet, she can't! VIRGO!" Loke screamed at the top of his lungs, back arching as his body began to glow brightly. The others had spun around at his words only to throw up their hands to protect their eyes from how bright he was shining.

Another magic signature pulsed from Loke and Laxus barely managed to watch from the cracks in his fingers as Virgo dove through her gate, watching in fascination as she glowed as brightly as the zodiac leader. She threw her hands out to her sides and the chains that decorated her wrists shimmered for a split second before splitting into endless chains and took on a life of their own, diving deep into the rubble, ripping away chunks of stone and beams.

As these things started to rain down over them, Loke was quick to blast each one before it could cause harm to them. Not even another minute passed before Virgos chains went taut and moved back towards her. Other chains continued to move, breaking and batting aside anything that would cause further damage to its precious cargo. Once free of the rubble the rest of what remained of the guildhall collapsed with a groan and light roar, while Virgo laid Lucy down on a soft patch of grass, retracting the chains that had been gentle with her.

No words were said as everyone scrambled to kneel down around her, worried gazes running over her body. It wasn't until they reached her right leg that Gray and Erza lost what control over their bodies they had, spinning away to lose what little bit they had managed to eat earlier in the day. Ever clutched at Freed, who had shifted back to his normal form, pressing her face into his shoulder. In turn he had his arms wrapped tightly around her, hanging on desperately for some kind of hope.

Loke and Virgo were kneeling by Lucy's head, and after exchanging a quick look, Virgo nodded and disappeared. Loke shot a still flickering hand out and grabbed the front of Bix's clothes and shook him roughly, bringing him to the present instead of the despair he could see in the other mans eyes.

"Bickslow, you need to use your magic. Tether her soul or else we're going to lose her, and there is far too much left for her. Tether her soul because it's going out dammit. If she dies, the consequences are not something that I want to remotely fathom. Laxus! As soon as he's got her stabilized, get them back to Fairy Tail immediately, and call Arman, tell him to send Zen, we're going to need him. I can't stay any longer, but trust me and do what I say!" Loke growled, and between one blink and the next he was gone.

Gaping at where Loke had been, Laxus shook his head, hard, and shoved at Bix's shoulder. "C'mon man! We can't fucking lose her!"

Letting out a shuddering breath, Bix nodded and ripped off his visor, leaning over to force open Lucy's eyes. Tapping into his magic, he fought back the whimper at how faint her soul was and quickly wrapped his own around it to stabilize hers. It took precious moments, moments that he knew they were losing from the amount of damage that was done to her leg, and the injuries that littered the rest of her body. He had to fight not to let his panic reach her and instead sooth her soul, encourage her to not leave them behind.

After what felt like years, Bix was able to nod, but kept his eyes on Lucy's, forcing her body to continue moving what blood she hadn't lost through her heart.

"Alright Laxus, get us home, right into the infirmary if you can." Bix stated firmly.

"Freed, you find that flame shit, get some magic canceling runes or something on him, and get him back to the guild. Make sure he doesn't fucking try to run ahead. We've gotta go." Laxus snapped, and gripping Bix's shoulder firmly, but Lucys hand carefully, he triggered his magic and with a crash of thunder the left the other mages behind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thunder rattled the guildhall, and at his spot on the bar, Markarov ducked his head with a grimace. Then he felt the magical pressure that came with it and was actually a little surprised that his grandson was home so soon. Giving a slight shrug he waited for the doors to swing open, and lifted his mug to his lips for another pleasant sip when his grandsons voice roared through the hall and had him dropping his tankard to shatter on the floor below.

" _WENDY! GET UP HERE NOW!"_

Eyes popping open wide, Markarov found Wendy and watched as her nose twitched then her face went almost green before she launched herself into the air, using her magic to move faster. Across the hall Markarov heard a crack and whipped his head around to see Gajeel flat out sprinting across the room. Like Wendy he activated his magic and threw an arm forward, forming it into a type of hook to yank him over the upstairs banister faster, skipping the stairs altogher. As he flew by Markarov saw the panic and fear in the iron slayers gaze, as well as the tinge of green that had him starting to worry.

He had just hopped off the bar to hurry after them when Laxus voice rang out once morre.

" _GRAMPS GET ARMAN ON THE COM AND GET ZEN HERE FUCKING NOW!"_

Blinking in shock, and frozen for a moment at how Laxus sounded, he paused for a moment too long.

" _GODDAMMIT GRAMPS I SAID NOW!"_

Yelping, he spun back to the bar, where thankfully Mira already had the com in her hand and ringing. She didn't even think twice about tossing it to him, and he barely paused to catch it before racing up the stairs, following the sounds of his slayer brats growling and whimpering. He slid to a stop outside of the only open infirmary door and darted inside,

Wendy was bent over a prone figure, sweat pouring from her hairline as her hands glowed brightly, moving over whoever it was swiftly. Bix was bent over as well, blocking part of the person from view, but the faint green glow told him that this healing was a joint effort. Off to the side Laxus and Gajeel stood side by side, growls and whimpers of distress escaping them, and he could see their hands clenching at their sides.

The part that stood out the oddest to him though was that Wendy, Bickslow and the other person were on the floor, not in a bed. Then he focused and saw the persons leg, along with the loose whip that hung from a hip. And the ring of gold and silver keys.

At that point even he felt his body rebelling and sprinted for the closest trash can to lose the beer he'd been enjoying.

"Maki?! What's happening?!" A smooth baritone voice sounded from next to his ear, and when the com was yanked from his hand, he didn't even argue. He didn't have to look to know it was Laxus who grabbed the com. It was Wendy's words that had everyones heart stopping and Markarov started praying to any deity that was listening for help.

"I can't heal this! There's too much damage!" Wendy cried, ignoring the hot tears escaping her eyes as she poured more of her dwindling power into the mangled leg before her. Like Markarov she had first lost what little she had eaten that day when she had flown into the infirmary before focusing on what was needed. She felt she had stupidly taken care of the other wounds before moving to Lucy's leg. When she had first pushed her magic through her leg to get an idea of what was wrong, all she had wanted to do was scream in rage.

Watching Wendy helplessly, Laxus gestured for Gajeel to stop her.

"Gajeel, get her out of here, she's done all she can, if she keeps pushing herself, she's not going to be of any use later." Laxus directed gruffly, turning away when Wendy started screaming and kicking, bucking against the steel arms that wrapped around her to drag her away.

"She's still losing too much blood! If I don't heal her she's going to die! Gajeel please!"

Laxus could hear the struggle and the grunts as Wendy kicked out at Gajeel when he bodily picked her up and moved her from the room. Gripping the com in his hand tighter, and gritting his teeth, he finally looked into the screen of the com to see the worried face of Arman Pradesh, Bix's father. He had to swallow against the lump in his throat before he could speak.

"Arman, we need Zen, and we need him here now. One of Lucy's spirits, Loke, told me that he is the one needed to help her. Please, I'm begging you, tell me Cris is there and can get Zen here." Laxus pleaded, running a hand over his own face and finding it was covered in tears.

"Lucy? Wait, this is Lucy that's in trouble right now?" Arman demanded, shoulders straightening and eyes narrowing.

"Yes? Do you know her?" Laus asked, a little bit confused.

"Yes, she's a complete sweetheart. Met her completely by accident once when she was on a job with Bix. But that's not important right now, I'll get Cris and Zen and be that as soon as possible. Whatever it is that Bix is doing, tell him to keep doing it." Arman snapped before cutting the line.

Drawing a deep breath, Laxus turned back to Bix, who had yet to let go of Lucy's gaze. By now he had eased into a meditative state, keeping Lucys soul where it belonged. Fighting with his dragon who was keening inside of him, he settled down close to the two mages, leaning against the foot of one of the beds. Gods he hated the waiting game.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Bosco

After disconnecting the call, Arman fought not to sound frantic as he mentally reached for his son, Kaleb.

 _'Kaleb, I need you to send Cris to me, this is an emergenc-'_ Before he could finish the thought there was a flash behind him, and Arman looked over his shoulder to see Kaleb and Cris hurrying inside from the balcony.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Cris asked, eyes turning a lighter blue as he ran his gaze over his father, checking for any possible injuries. It was Kaleb who heard his fathers thought and paled. He knew of Lucy, from the memories he had heard and seen any time Bix or his team visited. Memories alone told him of the potential that beautiful woman had, the natural pure light she gave off. For his brothers guild to lose that light was something he honestly didn't want to think about. Not wasting a moment, Kaleb reached for his brother Zen and breathed a sigh of relief at the quick response.

"We gotta get to Bix, a guildmate needs our help. Zen's almost-"

"Already here, where are we going?" Zen's slightly breathless voice asked as he hurried into the room. He didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that Draco, his dragon father had reached out and told him he was going to be needed and to get to his fathers home to meet his brothers quickly. The sense of dread that he had been fighting all day only seemed to increase and he hadn't questioned Dracos orders before heading for the family home.

"Fairy Tail, there's a special mage there that needs our help." Kaleb answered. He was already standing shoulder to shoulder with Cris, and Zen was quick to flank his other side. Arman didn't hesitate to grab a shoulder, and ignored the shocked looks right before they disappeared.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Six jumps.

Six jumps, transporting a total of four powerful mages.

By the time Cris teleported them to the steps of Fairy Tail, he was mostly drained and slightly pale. Wobbly certainly. Kaleb was quick to brace his brother so he wouldn't eat ground even as Arman and Zen hurried ahead, pushing through the doors into the currently silent guild. That alone wasn't a good sign. It was dinner time, there should've been an abundance of noise with laughter and music. Instead, Kaleb was certain that if he focused, he'd be able to hear the animals running around in the forest at the edge of the city.

"Kaleb? Cris? What are you two doing here?" A soft voice called from behind them. Glancing over his tired brothers shoulder, Kaleb saw five mages, two of which he recognized as Bickslows teammates, and the others he knew from their popularity.

"We're here to help Lucy. Dad and Zen are already inside. Laxus called and we got here as soon as we could. What happened?" Cris answered carefully, easing himself to his full height. The amount of pure fury that pumped off of four of the five mages, with the fifth pink haired mage wilting and drowning in guilt, had Cris shuddering, suddenly very glad he wasn't on the other mages bad sides. That was when he noticed the glowing red rune stamped into the pink haired mages chest and he lifted a brow. He was about to ask another question when a low growl sounded next to him, surprising him, and he turned to find Kalebs eyes were flashing with fury and pulsing. Now Cris really did shiver and quickly backed away from him.

Seeing the faint pulsing of the lacrimas embedded in the choker that Kaleb wore religiously, Freed was quick to grab Ever and back away, even going so far as to shamelessly duck behind Cris.

"What...the fuck...kind of mage...kind of slayer are you...that you would put your teammates in danger like that? Who are you to claim to care about nakama, that they are what gives you strength, when you nearly kill them at any given time? Who the fuck do you think you are, to call yourself a powerful mage when you can't even control your power?" Stalking forward slowly, Kaleb watched as guilt and pride warred within the young slayer, and lifted his own lips in a silent snarl, stopping to lean down, getting right into his personal space.

"The only thing currently saving you from being shown what real power is, is that rune keeping you from tapping the magic you claim to love. I don't attack someone who is defenseless. And you sure as hell don't deserve the title of mage." Kaleb snarled softly, his conviction thick and true in his voice. Turning away once more, he headed for the doors leading to the loved celestial mage that needed help. It was pure instinct, plus his mind reading abilities that had him ducking the enraged leap that the slayer he turned his back on saw as an insult, following with a solid powerful kick to the slayers back, sending him flying through the guild doors with a resounding crash.

Stalking after the mage who was trying to wobble to his feet, Kaleb slammed a foot down on his chest, pinning him. The icy glare that was given him had Natsu freezing, and for the first time in a long time, he felt true fear.

"Good, you should. Maybe then you'll have a better understanding of what the others are going through right this moment as Bix, Zen, and Lucy fight for her very life. Do yourself a favor, and stay. Down." Kalebs eyes flashed white one last time before walking away from him, picking up his pace as he got closer to the stairs.

'Freed, if you'd place him in a rune trap I'd appreciate it, I want to dig through that brain once we've taken care of Lucy and see if there is anything that can be done to help him too.' Kaleb sent out, adding his thanks when Freed sent an affirmative. A quick flare of Freeds magic and Natsu wasn't leaving any time soon. Now he could focus on his family and the woman who he had yet to actually meet, but had won them all over.

Striding into the infirmary room, he came to a stop when he saw Zen looking at Lucy in awe, and had to brace himself when he heard his brothers inner dragon roaring in fury at his mate being hurt.

Ooook...when he made this unexpected trip to Fiore, this was not what he had been expecting to happen. Glancing down at the unconscious mage, he could see her beauty hidden beneath the dirt and grime of a job that had yet to be washed off, and as he shifted his gaze lower, he froze in shock. Even his battle hardened body wanted to rebel at what he was seeing.

Lucys entire right leg was a mottled mess of black and purple bruising, dried blood, and in all honesty, it made him think of a pulverized piece of meat that was then stitched closed and filled with uncooked rice and chunky tomato sauce. But he could tell the hints of white he was seeing was actually pieces of bone, and he realized that her entire leg had been shattered. He could also sense the residual bits of healing magic and knew that the inconsolable sky dragon slayer he had heard downstairs was responsible for that. The damage done to her leg had been so extensive that she hadn't been able to finish healing it, and if she had tried any harder, she would've pushed herself into magic depletion. Gulping hard against the bile that rose in the back of his throat, he hurried forward, and without hesitation, slapped Zen hard across his face to bring him out of his stupor. The resulting snarl and swipe that he had to dodge had him catching a fist and staring into panicking, scared, furious, gold flecked amethyst eyes.

"Zen, I know it's a lot to take in right now, but we need you to focus. If you're going to follow up with what's going through your head, you need to heal her first alright? We'll help with whatever happens after if it's needed." Kaleb stated softly. "But right now, she needs you, or your going to lose any chance you have with her."

That seemed to get through to him, and with a quick nod he dropped to his knees, hands lighting up as he held them over the mutilated leg, hovering for just a moment before placing his hands on her directly, gritting his teeth at the renewed vigor of his inner dragon. Keeping an eye on Zen, Kaleb decided it would be smarter to forgo acknowledging the others until Lucy was stable.

He'd never had to help a dragon slayer who'd lost their mate, and he sure as hell didn't want to find out now. Considering his brother Zen was an archangel mage and a dragon slayer, if he lost Lucy after just finding her, even he wasn't sure if he'd be strong enough to stop that particular fall out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She was warm, comfortable, and what felt like a purr was ticking her arm. As she drifted slowly from the dream world, she could see the light of whatever room she was in through her closed eyes. She was also sore. Brows furrowing slightly, she tried to think back to what had happened. She'd been on a job with her team and the Thunder Legion to take out a dark guild. She remembered fighting in a basement, smelling smoke, being hit, seeing falling chunks of ceiling and the wave of fear that came with it then darkness.

Gasping in fear, she shot upright, pupils blown wide as the fear from being buried alive, leaving her spirits, her family behind slammed through her, a whimper strangling her as her hands gripped the blanket under her almost to the point of tearing the cloth. She couldn't hear the curses, or the people around her, trying to call out to her, all she could see on repeat was the look of terror on her spirits faces, followed by the stonework falling towards her.

Her keys. Her keys. Where were her keys? She couldn't feel her keys! She couldn't stop the breath backing up in her lungs as she hunched over, trying desperately to get a full breath.

Then it happened.

Warmth washed through her, something- no, someone- pressed right into her side, wrapping her in gentle warmth, and she noticed it started expanding and retreating against her. She didn't know how, but she knew she needed to force her lungs to match the waves of warmth, and as she managed to do so, the black spots that had started dancing before her eyes receded. Blinking slowly, she found her gaze locked with a set of eyes that reminded her of when the sun had just passed the horizon, the sky darkening to amethyst and stars flickering to life against the soft color.

The eyes held nothing but warmth and safety for her, and that was when she realized she was hearing purring and she realized it was coming from the person with the purple eyes. Leaning back slightly, she felt a whole different kind of heat flood through her as she took in the long dark hair that was spilling over shoulders that looked like a brick wall all by themselves, and framing a face that she was sure angels sung about. A strong jaw line, perfectly arched brows, sharp chiseled nose, and a mouth, oh gods his mouth, looking so soft and supple, she actually had to fight the urge to lean forward and bite into the full lower lip.

Watching him as closely as she was, she saw his nose flare, and his pupils dilate as he took in a deep breath, a low growl rumbling for the solid wall of pecs she could feel pressing against her even as the eyes closed as if savoring whatever it was that triggered his senses. She couldn't stop the shudder that ran through her, and following instinct, she found her fingers delving deep into the dark hair she saw, whimpering at the silky quality of the strands as they slid through her fingers. Watching her fingers play with the strands, she could see in her minds eye how it would look swinging as he braced himself above her, hips working tirelessly to drive pleasure through her. Another dream was quick to follow, the mans hair spread out in a dark halo over her pillows, eyes flashing with barely restrained heat as he held onto her headboard at her command, even as she moved above him, the knowledge that she was pushing him closer to the edge driving her to push him harder.

Hysterical laughter broke through her thoughts, causing her to blink her eyes open, a squeak escaping her as she saw she had been within a hairs breadth of catching the pair of lips that were taunting her. Lifting her shocked gaze to the now gold, hunger filled eyes that were showing reptilian pupils, she shoved herself back from him before her eyes darted around the room she was in. She recognized the guildhall infirmary, and she saw Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, and Evergreen lined up in chairs on the right side of the bed she was tucked into.

On her other side she couldn't help but blink at the wall of pantie dropping testosterone, who were also reclining in chairs that had been pulled up. She saw Bix sitting immediately left with three adonis looking men next to him. The next to Bix had long dark hair, silver flecked dark blue eyes, and was easily as big as Laxus, while the one next to him was a bit on the leaner side, but she could he was just as powerful with a gentle soul from the soft smile he was aiming at her. The one on the end though, and closest to her feet, staring at him over the shoulder of the man she was damn near accosting, was as fair as the others were dark with platinum blonde hair draped over his shoulder and pale lavender eyes. She could see his eyes were full of mirth, and his full lips were twitching like they were desperately trying to hold something from escaping but she couldn't figure out what.

Flicking her gaze over each man one more time, she couldn't help the need to wet her lips as more thoughts plagued her of each and every man there, in various ways that she could enjoy, all of which included her bed, and when she landed on the man at the end once more, the hysterical, musical laughter that had broken her from her thoughts before escaped him once more. She cringed when he was shoved rather suddenly out of his chair by the man to his right, but that was far from being a deterrent, and she could only blink again when her gaze rested once more on the man who was on the bed with her. His eyes alone drew her in like a moth to a flame, and found herself almost hypnotized once more.

Then her mind finally caught up with what her eyes had been seeing and she yelped when she wrenched her head to the side faster than was probably smart as a fresh wave of pain stabbed through her head.

"Arman! What are you doing here?!" She croaked out before starting to cough as her voice tore through her throat like sandpaper. Seeing the man to her idols right lift glowing hands, she blinked in shock when a growl came from the man in front of her and he lifted his own glowing hands to her throat. She sighed as the soothing feeling of healing magic danced across her skin, but she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her when a wave of pleasure washed over her. Her mind blanked for a few moments, and when she finally blinked back into awareness, she heard more laughter surrounding her.

She felt solid thighs under her own legs that were spread rather...well...invitingly over the mans lap, felt the handfuls of silky hair tickling her fingers, and the scent of dew drenched grass at midnight flooded her nose from where she was pressing her face into his neck. Drawing back from the tanned skin that she had been nuzzling her nose into, she met humor filled eyes and swallowed hard before carefully untangling herself from him and scooting back once more.

"Ok, seriously, enough with the back and forth, what the hell happened? And don't touch me again, I don't know what the hell is going on, but every time you touch me, I lose track of my thoughts and end up in your lap. I really don't want to do that again when I've already done it at least twice. So you..." she made shooing motions at him, standing firm even when he lifted an amused brow at her. "Scoot back, at least to the foot of the bed so I can think clearly."

Nodding, he shifted back, reaching out to slap the platinum blonde now next to him across the shoulder, getting a wince out of him. Shaking her head at him, she ran her gaze over the large group of gathered mages, before landing on Laxus.

"Alright Sparky, what happened? Did we beat the dark guild?" She asked, leaning back against the headboard behind her, nodding her thanks to Bix when he reached out to fluff the pillow behind her. She noticed her adopted older brother go pale and swallow before crossing his arms and nodding.

"Yea, we got 'em Blondie."

"That's good at least. Now would someone mind telling me how the hell I ended up here and on the roller coaster that had me wanting to bite into the very sexy piece of man at the foot of my bed?" She drawled. Feeling the tension, and hearing the growls of the many males around her, she narrowed her eyes on Laxus for a moment before her gaze swung to the platinum blonde who had been laughing hysterically earlier.

"You were gravely injured. You had been fighting a mage in the basement of that guild, when your teammate, Natsu, did an attack that destroyed the entire building. You got hit with a rather nasty attack, that had your spirits sent back to their realm..." He paused when her keys were held out to her by Bix, her fingers trailing over the quickly warming metal gently. He could hear and feel the deep love she had for them, and was even more glad that they had made it in time to help her. She was indeed a pure soul, and the world would be a much sadder place without her in it.

"I remember that happening, and then the ceiling caving in...what happened after that? How did I get here?"

"Everyone but you managed to get out Blondie, and when we realized you were still in there, Freed sent out a tracking rune so we could dig you out but Loke showed up. Apparently the spirit king sent him to help. His hands and arms started doing some weird flickering shit, and he called out Virgo who was able to dig you out with her chains. Which, by the way, those things scare the crap out of me even more now. Anyways, as soon as they got you out, they told us to bring you here immediately and call Arman to bring Zen," Laxus continued with the story, pausing to gesture to the man who was still on the bed with her. "Who in turn, helped finish healing what Wendy hadn't been able to do."

"You scared the crap outta us Cosplayer. We almost lost you. I had to tether your soul to mine to keep you here until Zen could finish doing what was needed." Bix stated softly, the fear from seeing her vibrant soul fading so quickly was sticking with him, and he didn't like it, not at all. Especially not after seeing the way Zen's human and dragon soul had all but lunged for her as soon as it had realized who she was. Even now, he could see Zen's soul reaching out to sooth her, with her own reaching out to embrace it in response.

"I'm so sorry Bix...I didn't mean to scare any of you like that..." Lucy murmured, feeling her eyes burn with tears. Hearing a strangled whine, she looked up to find the man, Zen apparently, watching her with concerned eyes.

"Don't apologize Lucy, it wasn't your fault. If Natsu had better control over his magic, this never would've happened. " The platinum blonde spoke up once more, a gentle, yet understanding smile on his face. Staring at him for a moment, then glancing to the other man she didn't recognize, she opened her mouth, only to be cut off. "And our apologies for not introducing ourselves. My name is Kaleb Pradesh, mindbender and guildmaster of White Sea, the gentle teddy bear to Bix's left is Cristoff, lunar dragon slayer and our brother. You already know our father, Arman Pradesh, and the hulking giant who is chomping at the bit to cuddle you, is Zen, our second oldest brother, archangel mage and celestial dragon slayer."

Staring at the men who looked back at her with knowing smirks, Lucy blinked for a moment before reaching behind her faster than anyone could anticipate and grabbed the pillow she was leaning on to start smacking Bix with it repeatedly, causing him to yelp and protect his head with his arms.

"Cosplayer! What the fuck!?" Bix yelped, his voice muffled as he ducked and covered his head.

"You never told me you had siblings you asshole! Especially not such attractive ones!"

"I'm sorry! Dammit woman stop hitting me!"

"As well you should be!" Lucy harrumphed, dropping the pillow into her lap to cross her arms, unknowingly lifting her already substantial bust and gaining some rather appreciative glances. Taking a deep, calming breath, she turned her gaze back on the man sitting at the foot of her bed, laughter filling his amethyst gaze. "Zen right?" Seeing him nod silently, she smiled softly at him, not aware of the slight glow that filled her eyes as she looked at him. "So it's you I have to thank for healing me. I really do appreciate it. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Oh, I can promise you Cosplayer, he was more than happy to do so." Bix chortled, leaning away from the glare he received from his brothers and his father all at once.

"Shut it Bix, you don't speak for him." Lucy stated sweetly, never once taking her eyes off of Zen. Because of this, she didn't see the shiver that ran through everyone at her tone, nor did they say anything. They knew better, and they didn't want to be on the receiving end of 'scary Lucy'.

When she saw his eyes light up in appreciation, her smile grew, her dimples making a teasing appearance that had a slight tint of pink staining his cheeks. Her giggle of delight had his own smile spreading across his lips even as his cheeks turned darker.

"Well I'll be damned...he's blushing..." Cristoff breathed in shock, watching with wide eyes. He let out a yelp when Arman smacked him across the back of his head.

"Shut it Cris, we don't need you drawing attention to that." Clearing his throat, he spoke a touch louder to draw Lucy's attention. "There is something you need to know m'dear." He admitted carefully, watching her closely as she narrowed her eyes at him. He ignored the glare his second oldest shot him, Arman knew that Zen had to tell her himself about the thing concerning him directly.

"And that would be?"

"Your leg. It was shattered when the ceiling of the dark guild caved in, and the damage was extensive. Zen was able to heal it, but...you're going to need some physical therapy to build the strength back up in it." Arman explained softly, watching carefully as Lucy went pale before gripping the blanket that had still managed to cover her legs even with her trip onto Zens lap, and tossing it away from her legs. The muffled sob that escaped her had Zen moving fast, sliding in behind her to cradle her between his legs and wrap his arms around her in silent support. He nuzzled into her hair, purring soothingly, rocking, even as growls of distress escaped the fairy tail dragon slayers on her other side who so far had managed to for the most part keep quiet.

The rest of them obviously didn't care about how her leg looked, but many of those gathered around her knew of her insecurities about herself, and knew that seeing her leg mottled with scars would bother her tremendously. There was no bruising, no open wounds, and the dried blood had long been cleaned off, but there were many scars that littered her once pristine skin, looking like bites had taken chunks out of her skin. Her tears broke damn near every persons heart, and had the slayers gritting their teeth, fighting the urge to go down and beat a particular flame headed idiot to within an inch of his life.

Hanging onto the arms that wrapped around her, Lucy let her tears fall silently. She knew she couldn't keep doing this, she couldn't keep putting herself in harms way with him, but she had made a promise when he had brought her here, and she saw no way to get out of it. She could only think back on all of the times he had broken his promise to her, all of the times he had broken into her home, eaten her food leaving her to scrape by, all of the times he had hurt her with his magic, and now, when she already worried about her looks from all of their off hand comments about her weight and apparent plain looks, he had made it so no one would ever want her like that.

Lost in her heartache, in her memories, she wasn't aware of the lavender eyes watching her with barely leashed fury, and she didn't see the looks that were exchanged with him before he quietly left the room to deal with the mage who had caused her so much pain. He didn't stop until he was in Markarovs office, and when the door closed behind him with Markarov looking up at him with worried eyes, he knew he was doing the right thing.

Natsu had shattered the trust of many when he had caused the near death of the light of Fairy Tail, and now he had to figure out how to pick up the pieces.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eight years later...

"Momma! Momma look at me!" A little girls giggles rang clear in the air as Lucy turned her head, leaning against the second story balcony railing, watching as her precious little girl worked with her Daddy on the set of gold dusted wings that had made their appearance one fateful day almost a year ago.

They had been visiting family in Bosco, just as they were now, when the curious little girl had climbed up onto a chair next to the railing and leaned out over it to watch the birds darting here and there, the grin on her face contagious. Zen and Lucy had been sitting next to her, enjoying their breakfasts, when they looked away for just a moment to handle something. She couldn't remember what it was that had seemed so important at the time, but now she was much more cautious.

Her little girl, Layla Ganier Pradesh, at the age of four had leaned too far over the railing and slipped. As soon as they had heard the scream Zen was launching himself over the railing to catch her, and by the time they had landed safely on the ground below, Zen's laughter mixed with Layla's drifting up to Lucy, where her heart had still been pounding.

"Is she alright?! Did she hurt herself?!" Lucy called frantically, already in her Capricorn stardress and jumping over the railing herself to land next to her husband and daughter.

"She's perfectly fine my love. In fact, she's got a bit of a surprise for us it would seem." Zen said with a smile, opening his own pitch black wings to show their daughter cradled close to his chest. With her own set of gold dusted wings fluttering over his arms.

Blinking in shock, Lucy had started laughing in joy, wrapping her arms around them both.

Now they were visiting family once more, and she watched as Zen mixed playtime with exercises, both of their wings were out and they were playing tag, Zen occasionally using his wings to fly a couple of feet of the ground, encouraging her to follow him, and thus stretch and strengthen her own. So much had happened in the last eight years, but never had she been happier. After that day of Natsu indirectly almost killing her, and she woke up surrounded by slayers who had claimed her as kin, it had been a hell of a ride since.

From the moment she had woken up, to when she had been taken down into the main hall to witness Markarovs announcement that Team Natsu was officially disbanded. Kaleb had stepped forward at that moment to also announce that he would be taking Natsu with him to gain some much needed training in control. She had been surprised to see that Natsu hadn't argued in the slightest. Instead he had look downtrodden and guilt ridden. He hadn't even been able to look her in the eye, and hadn't apologized either before Kaleb, Cristoff, Arman and Natsu with Happy cradled in his arms, had left by lunar shift.

Zen had stayed behind, and at first she hadn't understood why, but as the months had passed and he started pursuing her, he had finally told her what she had started to wonder about. She was his mate, and through the initial scare of almost losing her when he had just found her, through all of the physical therapy and the bouts of insecurities, he had stuck by her. Shortly after he had explained to her what she was to him, they had mated, and after a month of holing up in the home that Arman had bought for them, they had emerged to Fairy Tail celebrating for a week straight.

Then there was the envy echoed by so many of Fairy Tails women, when they saw Lucy's mating mark. As if Zen's dragon knew just how much it bothered her, when the mating had been complete, a dragon curled itself around all of her right leg, and no scars could be seen. The majority of it was black, but littered among the black scales were gold scales that shaped the different constellations. His wings were outspread, front and back feet wrapped around parts of her leg in a possessive manner, and the gold eye that peered out at people from right below her knee dared others to comment on her leg.

A year after they had mated, they had traveled with the Fairy Tail slayers, and a few of the other mages, to Bosco to get married in a Bosco ceremony with the rest of the Pradesh family. It had been a beautiful ceremony, and she had been proud to take on the Pradesh name, returning with the traditional hammered gold collar wrapped around her neck. There had only been one gray cloud over everything, and that had been that Natsu had not been allowed to attend, because he was still learning his control.

When Kaleb had left a couple of years before, with Natsu in tow, he had taken him back to White Sea, and put him up in housing with a strict training schedule. Kaleb had even had his assistant Thane draw up a contract that he had to sign when they arrived. White Sea would house, feed, and clothe him, but to keep those things at no cost to him, he had to earn it by going to classes, getting training to perfect his control over his magic, and could not take any type of job until it was determined that he had reached the requirements. They hadn't seen each other since he had been taken away, not even by lacrima, and she could admit that she did miss him. While it did sadden her, at the same time she was fine with it as she had been working on building her own strength as well, and hoped that someday they would see each other again.

Feeling a gentle hand cupping her shoulder, Lucy was drawn from her thoughts and glanced back to find a pair of friendly lavender eyes, and she smiled, turning to hug her brother in law.

"How's he doing?" She asked softly, leaning back after the initial embrace. She knew she didn't have to elaborate, as it was always one of the first questions she asked when she saw him, whether it was in person, or by lacrima call. When he merely smiled and stepped back, her brows furrowed as she watched him closely.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Kaleb said softly, gesturing over the railing to the ground below. Following his hand, Lucy blinked and immediately felt tears pool in her eyes. There below her was a familiar head of pink hair, kneeling by her blonde haired, amethyst eyed daughter and tall, strong husband. She knew what this meant, she had made Kaleb promise that once he truly felt that Natsu was safe to be around, he would bring Natsu to her. Gulping hard, she was quick to jump over the railing, landing with a muffled thud, but it was enough to draw the trios eyes.

But right then, it was only the onyx gaze that had her attention as she eased closer, trying hard not to cry. She could see the years that had added to his looks, ridding him of his boyish charm, transforming it to the devils looks that tempted anyone to sign their soul over to him. Running her eyes over him, she saw that he wore the White Sea uniform, and he wore it with pride from the way he stood. He had bulked up some, but managed to still keep his lean build, his hair had grown out to just past his shoulders like so many of the men in Bosco wore their hair.

She could see the laugh lines that branched out from his eyes, and on closer inspection she saw the hammered gold wedding band gracing his left ring finger. That immediately had hundreds of questions swimming through her head, but when she lifted her gaze to meet his when he rose to his feet, all of those questions just faded away.

"Heya Luce. It's been a while." He said softly, a timid smile curling his lips even as his fingers twitched. His voice was even deeper now, and she felt the lost years like a blow to her gut, but she knew that it had been a much needed thing, the time away from each other.

"It really has. You're looking good Natsu." Lucy replied with a watery chuckle. She couldn't stop the tear that escaped her eyes and quickly lifted a hand to brush away her tears. Before she could reach them, gentle calloused fingers caught them, just as a slightly warmer than normal palm cupped her cheek, drawing her gaze up once more. Tears were easily leaking from his eyes, and she could see the sadness, the regret, the remorse that he had lived with for the past eight years.

She didn't have to look to know that Zen was off to the side, holding Layla on his hip, and watching them closely, ready to step in if needed.

"Lucy...I...I am so sorry...for everything." Natsu whispered, hesitant to pull her into the same hug he would've from so many years ago. Hearing the sincerity, knowing that he must've come a long way from the fact that Kaleb had given the ok for him to be here when they were there as well, Lucy let lose a sob and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her face into the familiar smoke smell that still clung to him. Tears fell harder from them both when he wrapped her in a firm embrace, burying his face in her hair once more.

"Daddy? Is Mommy ok?" Layla's voice trickled into their ears, and they slowly eased apart, turning to face the two off to the side.

"Yea, she's fine darling. She's just seeing someone she's missed for the first time in a long time." Zen assured her, nuzzling and purring against her golden hair.

"Who is that?" Layla asked sweetly, head tilted slightly as she watched the pink haired man who had greeted her when he had first shown up before greeting her mommy. They had started crying and she didn't understand why. "Why are they crying Daddy?" Before he could answer, Lucy's voice answered their daughter.

"We're crying because we're happy honey. This is your Uncle Natsu." Lucy explained, reaching out to pull Layla into her own arms and turning to the now gaping Natsu. "Natsu, this is Layla Ganier Pradesh. She's five years old, and Zen is my mate." Lucy said with a soft smile, feeling her heart warming further as she felt the bond between them, that had shattered so long ago, start to tentatively take hold once more.

Gulping hard against the knot of tears that settled into a ball in his throat, Natsu looked from Lucy to Layla, and solemnly held out a hand to her, smiling when she took it, and he carefully shook her hand. "It's wonderful to finally meet you Layla." He said softly, running his eyes over her face. He could see Lucy in her, from the shape of her nose, to the curve of her lip, and the blonde hair, but the eyes were all Zen, and he could see the intelligence lurking behind those glowing eyes.

Looking first to Zen who met his gaze head on, then shifting to look at Lucy, he gave them the grin that hadn't been seen in eight years.

"She's beautiful Luce." The grin he got in return told him everything he needed to know.

They weren't shattered anymore.


	3. PWk 2018 Lick

It was summer. The air was stifling, even in the guild hall, and everyone was wearing the bare minimum. They would be out back at the pool, but a city wide advisory had gone out for everyone to stay in doors with the season easily hitting the triple digits. Some mages had been smart and stayed home, but others had thought to brave the heat that was quickly rising even at nine in the morning. Lightly panting, Bix stumbled into Fairy Tail, dragging a forearm across his face to swipe away the sheen of sweat that had already collected at his hairline, just from the ten minute walk from his apartment.

If these temperatures kept up, he was going to start comparing Magnolia to Seven where ice and water was a very expensive item. Collapsing at the bar, he barely had to tap the gleaming wood top when a tall glass of water was placed in front of him. Whimpering in relief he lifted the glass and was quick to gulp down the cool liquid, quick to gesture for a refill.

"Does anyone know how long this heatwave is supposed to last?" Bix croaked, twisting slightly to look over the rest of the guild, seeing the many bodies slumping over tables with glasses of water in front of them. He could see Gray wandering around table to table, using his ice magic to drop cubes of ice into the glasses, keeping the water cold, and getting murmurs of thanks from many. With the heat even the hall was quiet, everyone too hot to even try and start a brawl.

"We don't know. This heat wave is weird though. It doesn't feel natural honestly." Mira murmured, leaning against the bar, giving him a shrug when he turned back to her. He had just opened his mouth to follow up with another question when he was interrupted.

"That would be because it's not natural." Erik stated, sidling up to lean against the bar as well, ignoring the surprised looks he was getting. Even he, who normally wore layers on high temp days was in a pair of swim shorts and a tank, walking around barefoot, and parts of his hair sticking to the sides of his face and neck.

"Where the hell is it coming from then?" Bix demanded, more than ready to go find the problem and beat the crap out of it in hopes that it would stop this unbearable heat.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet Bixy boy. Wasn't Vander supposed to be paying you a visit?" Erik asked, the grin on his face clearly showing that he knew something that they didn't.

"Yea, he's due in today, I was going to meet him here, but what does that have to do with anything?" Bix asked, brow furrowing.

"Oh, let's just say he has a taste for fire, and Nattsu apparently really likes shadows..." With that Erik gave a full on grin and walked away, easing down to sit next to Gajeel who had his thick hair up in a bun for once. Blinking after the poison dragon slayer, Bix and Mira exchanged confused glances before it dawned on them at the same time. Even as Bix started cursing in multiple languages, Mira squealed, and the other slayers were quick to cover their ears.

"Pink haired, red eyed babies!" The following thud as Mira fainted behind the bar had many cringing, and Bix slamming his head into the edge of it repeatedly, even as his babies danced around him chirping. He didn't have to look to know that he was being smirked at, and was quick to flip Erik off over his shoulder.

He didn't even know what he was going to tell his dad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

All it took was a lick, and he was hooked. When he had first headed for the guild, it had still been fairly cool, but heating up quickly, and in an open vest, Natsu strolled along with hands linked behind his head comfortable in the increasing heat. He knew the majority of the city was struggling with the heat, but still managing. Unfortunately, being a fire dragon slayer, he didn't know how to go about helping the city with this heat.

Letting out a slightly worried sigh, it was on his next inhale that had any remote logical thoughts he'd been having flew away. A rather tempting smell tickled at his nose, and his eyes narrowed as he started scanning the area around him. A mix of fire and cherries was coming from somewhere and it had his dragon essentially losing its shit. Following the smell, no longer caring if he made it to the guild or not, he just managed to keep himself from tripping over anything until suddenly he did trip...and nearly ended up in a leather clad lap.

The smell of fire and cherries surrounded him, tempting him even closer than he already was, and he very carefully lifted his gaze to find a crimson pair staring down at him with a lifted brow.

"You know...I've had people fall into my lap before...but I don't think any of them have every had pink hair...I'm intrigued. I'm Vander, what's your name handsome?" The smooth voice reminded Natsu of a shadowed bedroom, and a flash of the two of them rolling across a bed covered in silk sheets had him biting his lip. And then he noticed the waffle cone being held in one of the mans hands with a pale pink concoction topping it. Taking a testing sniff, he smelled cream and cherries and realized that the man was enjoying a cherry ice cream cone.

And then it happened. The mans tongue eased out to curl around the swirl of the cool treat, and Natsu knew he was a goner. Immediately his dragon was rolling to its back, and Natsu could vividly imagine replacing the cool treat with himself. Gulping hard, Natsu managed to shove back on his feet, while running a heated glance over the reclining man who merely smirked at him.

Oh yea, he knew what this was, and knew he was going to need to get this man as far from Magnolia before his instincts kicked in and he couldn't control where or how he took the man. Then he realized the man was still waiting for an answer and he winced slightly as his idiocy.

"Natsu. My name's Natsu Dragneel. I'm with the Fairy Tail guild."

"Ah yes, I've heard of you. My brother Bix is a mage there too." Van smirked. And gave his ice cream another pass of his tongue. He watched with much amusement as Natsu gulped hard.

"Bix is your brother?"

"Yep, we were both adopted, along with quite a few of our other siblings when we were much younger."

"Um...out of curiosity, do you know anything about dragon slayers?" The bark of laughter that came from the dark haired man was not what he was expecting.

"Considering one of my brothers is the lunar dragon slayer and one of my two sisters is the solar dragon slayer, who were both raised by Nurem, the lunar dragon, who happened to live on the family's estate for the longest time, then yes, I would say I know something about dragon slayers." Van answered after calming down.

Taking a deep breath of relief, Natsu face creased in his signature grin, and even Van could admit that he felt his heart stutter at the sight. Dimples. The pink haired, leanly built man that had fallen into his lap, had dimples. Mentally groaning and slapping himself, Van tried to get control over his weakness for dimples, even as he enjoyed another lick of his ice cream. He noticed the way Natsu's eyes would flash with heat as he followed his tongue, and he was all for seeing how the man's stamina was.

"What do you know about mates?" Natsu asked, taking a step back into Vans personal space, leaning down to nuzzle into the dark hair with red streaks that called to him like a flame. He couldn't stop the smirk when he felt Van shiver strongly against him.

"I know that dragons and slayers alike have only one mate, and they exchange a piece of their soul. The mates life will be extended to as long as the slayers, and a number of bites have to be given during orgasm for the claiming to happen." Van murmured, feeling a pull to press into the man all but straddling his lap now.

"That would be correct. I'm glad you've been taught about those things."

"And why would that be?" He had a feeling he already knew, but he needed to hear it out loud, make sure he wasn't just dreaming.

"My father was Igneel the fire dragon, king of the dragons. And you...are my mate...we need to get out of here before I get us arrested..." Natsu said with a growl. Vans smell was getting to him more, and as he pulled away, his eyes flashed red for a moment before settling back into his natural black eyes.

"And how would you do that, exactly?" Van asked with a smirk, lifting his cone to take another bite, this time sliding his mouth down and over it, lips closing over the cold dessert until his lips met the cone itself. He canted his eyes up to see Natsu's nose flare for a moment, and he saw what he was looking for. The reptilian pupils that dilated quickly dark eyes watched him closely. The growl that rumbled from the slayer before him had his pants growing tight, and when the explanation came, it was all he needed to know.

"If we don't get out of here, I'll be bending you over this stool and taking you until I sink my teeth into your flesh." Watching Van closely, Natsu ducked down to steal his own bite of the dessert when it left Van's lips, moaning at the indirect kiss and imagining just how cool Van's mouth would be at that moment.

"That's good enough for me." Van purred, reaching out to grip Natsu's vest and yank their lips together before pulling them both into the shadows to head for the forest around Magnolia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ok...so if this isn't a natural heat...if this is Van and," Bickslow paused to shudder at the thought. "Natsu going at it, is there any way that we can get some sort of barrier up or something around the hall to keep the heat out?" Bix asked, glancing over at the little blue bookworm who had staggered into the hall in a manner similar to when he had arrived.

Pressing the iced glass of water that Gray had handed her as soon as she sat down at the bar against her forehead, Levy took a moment to think about it before nodding.

"I don't see why not, though if Freed could get here it would help. His runes would help strengthen my own and vice versa." Levy said tiredly. The heat was getting to everyone, she wasn't any different, but damn if she didn't want to find Natsu and nut-punch him. The familiar cackle of a laugh from a near by table had Levy flipping Erik off over her shoulder. "How long does your brother usually...last?" Levy asked carefully. If she could get an idea as to how long to expect this to last, she could set the rune to disappear when they were done.

"He usually can't go for more than two days, his stamina is pretty good, but even he has to stop and rest at times." Bix shrugged. He was going by what he could remember of the stories his brother had bragged to him about. 

"I wouldn't count on that this time soul fucker." Erik stated, appearing at the bar once more, looking for another refill of water.

"What do you mean by that?"

The smirk that crossed the poison slayers face had Bix feeling like the bottom of his stomach dropped, and was suddenly very worried. There was a chance he was going to be having to make a call very soon.

"They're mating. This shit ain't going to be over for a minimum of two weeks, if not closer to a month. Hope you're ready to be holed up somewhere cool for the next month." With that Erik walked away with a bounce in his step, loving the gobsmacked reaction that he had gotten. He had to give one last parting shot though.

"And to think it all started with a lick." The resounding thud of Bix's head hitting the bar again had him grinning even as he slid down to join Tink once more.


	4. PWk 2018 Summit

"Goddamn fucking gramps. Goddamn fucking Blondie. Having all of the damn slayers wrapped around her little pinkie. Damn her and her freaky maid and their addicting lightning cookies. And dammit it just has to be Blondies birthday." The curses and self monologue had been going for the past hour as Laxus swore he was freezing his nuts off, climbing the damn mountain trails leading to Shirotsumi. Even though it was mid June, and Lucy's birthday wasn't for another couple of weeks, being high up in the mountains, there was still snow in some parts, and the wind that blew tried to cut through to bone.

Pausing for a moment to take a careful deep breath, Laxus gazed out from the trail he was on, lips curling a little at the view. He had to admit that it was an amazing one. He could see for miles, and see the deep dark clouds that were boiling in the distance. And heading his way. Closing his eyes on a groan, he turned back to the trail and picked up the pace. While he was all for getting his hands on the fresh lightning that was sure to come with that growing storm, he didn't want to actually be traveling in it, and needed to find a cave.

The wind started picking up more, and he could smell the electricity building in the air. Gritting his teeth he kept going, moving into a swift jog, keeping an eye out for an opening of some kind of shelter, anywhere. Glancing over his shoulder, he felt his heart stop for just a moment. The clouds he had seen before were almost pitch black now, and climbing the mountain. He could see the torrents of rain pelting down, and knew if he didn't find shelter he was going to have to grab a rock and hang on for dear life so he didn't get washed away in a flash flood.

This, this right here was why he hated going into the mountains on foot this time of year. Flash floods, sudden storms, and a wind that made you think you'd been born an icicle. Swinging back around he kept going, keeping his eye on the side of the trail that led hugged the mountain, knowing that he didn't want to chance taking a sudden run off the edge of the trail leading to all sorts of cliffs and nasty falls along the way. Sure he could teleport away from any fall that he took, but he didn't want to chance hitting his head or something and being ultimately screwed.

'C'mon, c'mon there's gotta be a cave here somewhere! Even an overhang with a large boulder to sit on!' Laxus growled to himself. He was getting nervous. He could hear the rain hitting the trail behind him now, along with a fear inducing dull roar, and the damp from the rain was starting to stick to make him colder. Pushing himself harder, he was just about to jump and grab a boulder when he saw it.

An opening, just wide enough for him to squeeze through sideways, a few feet above the path. Thanking whatever being it was that was watching out for him, he made the leap up to scramble at grabbing the edge of the opening, and shove himself into it sideways. He didn't care that he got some scrapes on his hands, or that his clothes caught on some sharper rock points. Staggering as he made it through the rather tight opening, he turned his head to peer back out at the trail and saw the flood of water rushing by. He knew the water hitting the mountain at the speed it was, was creating a flash flood even as it spilled over the edge of the trail to the mountain further down.

Panting for breath, he stumbled back a few more steps, grateful that with the opening being so small, the wind that was tearing along the mountain wasn't making it into the cave completely. He started to relax and turn...only to freeze at the feeling of something rather sharp yet soft resting against the back of his neck.

Well fuck.

"Hands up m'boy, and turn around real slow." A strong, smooth, and lilting voice spoke up from behind him, and Laxus could only blink as his pants got rather tight, rather quickly. Gulping hard against the warring emotions that were now storming through him just as strongly as the storm that was now raging outside, he slowly lifted his hands out to his sides and turned, keeping his eyes steady as they met a pair of aquamarine eyes that instantly made him think of the ocean.

He had always loved the ocean and the storms that would come in off of them. They always seemed to have the tastiest lightning, and he had yet to figure out why that was. Taking a careful breath, he felt his fangs start to itch, and could hear his inner dragon throwing a personal party inside of his head, confetti and glitter included.

 _'Mate mate you found our mate!'_

At this Laxus paled and sat down hard, staring up at the full figured woman that was staring at him with a lifted brow, her dark hair spilling down her back in thick waves, and, he couldn't believe it took him this long to notice, a rather sharp bladed weapon made of water still pointing at him from sure and steady hands. Running his gaze over her again, he lingered on the strength of her neck, the soft slope of her shoulders, the roundness of her breasts, the dip of her waist that his hands already ached to wrap around, the curve of her hips, the length of her legs, perfect for wrapping around him, and the overall aura of power that cloaked her, making his mouth water for a taste of her all over.

He couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him, and when both of her brows lifted, followed by a quiet snort and giggles, he merely huffed and looked away from her. It wasn't his fault that his dragon essentially had no control around her. Another giggle escaped her, and this time she flicked a hand to disperse the sword she had made with her own magic. It wasn't until she was reaching down to help him to his feet that he looked at her again.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little worried about what his reaction would be to touching her skin to skin. The smell of her was already messing with his head. Taking a bracing breath, he gripped her hand and nearly moaned at the sensation before controlling himself. He was, however, aware of the jolt that went through them both. His senses allowed him to hear her heartbeat start to race, and he saw her pulse start to pound in the line of her neck. And he had to fight every urge, especially his dragons push, to pounce on her. He felt her eyes run over him and a shiver rushed over him, making his skin feel tight.

Breathing just as deeply in an attempt to calm herself, she was quick to pull him to his feet before dropping his hand like it had burned her. As he steadied himself, he looked over her once more, and found himself to be on the receiving end of a look over as well. He couldn't help the knowing smirk that crossed his face when he saw the heat flash through her eyes.

"Hmmmm, you are a tasty morsel aren't you? Blonde hair, blue eyes, lightning scar...you wouldn't happen to be Laxus Dreyar would you?"

He blinked a bit surprise at that. "Uh...Yea actually. How did you know that?"

"I've heard about you enough from my family, one of who is a teammate of yours. It's been years since we've see each other though, always seeming to just miss each other." She stated with a smirk, cocking her hip.

He swore he was to look like a girl fluttering her lashes with how much he was blinking. He could admit that she looked familiar, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out where. "I'm sorry...what?"

"Yea, my older brother? He's your teammate, Bickslow."

At this point Laxus was certain his jaw was going to come unhinged as it headed for the floor. Narrowing his eyes, he took a closer look at her, mentally punching the side of his head to try and jog his memory when it finally clicked for him.

The pictures. For all of the times he had visited the Pradesh family estate, he had seen plenty of pictures all over the place of the entire family, including the woman standing in front of him. He even remembered Bix talking about his youngest sister who, while a healer and plenty strong on her own as a water mage, had become a full fledged Doctor who specialized in working with children.

"Holy shit, Xally?" Laxus asked, a grin stretching his lips.

"The one and only."She answered with a laugh.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, waving a hand at their current surroundings.

"I was coming back from a small village on the other side of this pass, when I saw the storm coming and ducked in here for cover. What about you?"

"I'm on a personal job actually. Lucy, our celestial spirit mage, and my kin, her birthday is coming up soon. I'm following a lead on a key so I can give it to her as a birthday gift."

"Awww that's so sweet! Would you like some company?"

"Really? Don't you have to get home for school or something?"

"Nope, I actually completed my schooling. It's one of the reasons I'm here in Fiore. I'm looking for a place to settle down."

"Well congratulations, though I'm surprised you're not automatically heading back to Bosco."

"Bosco and the family will always be there, I want a new challenge, a new adventure. Who knows, I may decide to join a guild that may need a healer." The rather obvious hint had Laxus lifting a brow at her, and he'd been about to follow up with something when a new smell drifted across his sensitive nose and he paused before turning, lifting his nose to take careful sniffs of the air.

Having a couple of siblings who were dragon slayers themselves, Xally immediately went silent and tensed, sharpening her gaze on the area around them, keeping her eyes open for anything unexpected. When a moment passed and nothing charged them from some hidden nook, Xally carefully turned back to her companion taking shelter from the storm still raging outside of the cave.

"Laxus? What's the matter?" She barely breathed the words, knowing that he'd still be able to hear her like she was yelling in his ear.

"I smell something...something that doesn't quite feel like it should be here." Laxus answered, running his gaze over the walls around them.

"What does it smell like?"

"Water...fresh water...and...oh shit! Stardust! It's the key!" Laxus beamed, finally pinpointing where the smell was coming from and hurrying over to the back of the cave, tilting his head as he looked at what appeared to be a solid wall, narrowing his eyes as he tried to figure out where the path was.

"Oh silly dragon...leave this for a water mage..." Xally said with a smirk, striding by him and patting him on the shoulder before continuing forward with her hand out stretched.

Watching closely, he was admittedly a bit surprised when he saw her hand break through a curtain of water that had been so clear and ripple free that he had thought it was just more cave wall. Winking at him saucily over her shoulder, Xally kept going, using her magic to part the sheet of water to keep her dry, and showing her manners she pushed for the water to part further to accommodate Laxus large size with a small smile.

Giving her a smile and nod in thanks as well, he ducked between the parted water, which brought him down close enough to nearly brush his lips against her, and instead the tip of his nose barely touched hers in a light eskimo kiss. The light flush of pink that warmed her cheeks had his smile spreading further before he pulled away to look around at where they were now.

It was official. He was going to be the best big brother dragon ever, because he had to bring Lucy back here.

Lush soft grass spread out from under his feet, dotted with a variety of colors of star lilies, leading to a large pond in the middle of the rather large cavern. Trees lined the walls, providing some shade for visitors, and heavy plump fruit dripped from branches in jewel tones, giving vibrant colors against the soft green of the leaves.

Two pairs of awe filled eyes roved over the cavern, taking in the sparkling cavern walls, the thriving wildlife, and the softly rippling pond with a small island in the middle of it. Without a word said, they started forward, keeping silent for the moment, feeling like they needed to treat the place with a certain level of reverence. It wasn't until Xally tipped her head back to idly see how far the up the ceiling went when she froze in delight. She quickly reached out to slap at the hulking rock of a shoulder beside her, pointing upwards when she knew he was looking at her.

Following her guiding finger, Laxus felt his mouth go dry. Up above were so many constellations, each one gleaming and pulsing with power. This was what he had been smelling before, and here it was so much stronger, like it had been concentrated. Stardust. The same type of stardust that hovered around Lucy on a constant basis.

"Where in the world are we?" Xally breathed, her eyes wider than before as she looked around once more, realizing there was much more to this location than she had originally felt. And when a smooth male voice that decidedly WASN'T Laxus, sounded from behind her, she cursed loudly and spun around.

"You're at the summit of mount Shirotsumi. One of the highest and closest places that spirits can get to the heavens and their celestial realm."

Turning on one foot, Laxus ran his gaze over the familiar mage suddenly standing before them.

"Loke...what is this place?"

"You know this guy?" Xally asked, running a weary gaze over the newcomer, not realizing she had taken a step closer to Laxus as well.

"Yea, he's a guildmate, and celestial spirit. Leo the lion, aka Loke, leader of the twelve zodiac, who also has a life bond contract with Lucy."

"Really? He seems like a bit of a playboy." Xally said critically, running an amused eye over the suit the ginger haired man was wearing.

"That would be because he is." Laxus snorted with a quirk of his lips, lifting a brow at the huffing spirit, silently daring him to argue the fact. "What are you doing here Loke?" He ended up asking, wanting to make sure Lucy was safe in his time gone.

"I just wanted to let you know that what you're looking for is there in the middle of the pond, and to ask you to bring Lucy here on her birthday."

"Why on her birthday?"

"If you can keep a secret, the king has decided to gift Lucy with her star dress forms, and an additional way to keep her keys safe so she can still reach us and not lose our keys."

"What's out in the pond?"

Lokes grin and wriggling brows had Laxus confused for a moment, but when Loke simply continued to stare at him with a knowing smile, Laxus eyes flew wide and without a word spun around and sprinted for the pond, shedding his usual purple coat along the way. At the edge of the water he was quick to dive in and after a few short moments he pulled himself onto the small hill in the middle of the pound, and as he crawled onto it, he saw the gleam of gold and grabbed it to raise it above his head with a shout of joy.

"Um, what was that about?" Xally murmured, watching in growing amusement as the big blonde, burly shoulder started dancing around the small hill.

"A few years ago, Lucy sacrificed a gold key, her oldest friend, Aquarius, to turn the tide of the war. We've been waiting for her key to be remade before starting to plant leads for someone to follow so they could get the key back to her. There are only a few guild members who know what happened, and have been tracking down this key ever since."

"That's why he's excited then..."

"Yes. He loves Lucy like a sister and only ever wants her happy. While she may get drowned the first time Aquarius gets summoned, she'll make sure to renew the contract they had. When you manage to get the overgrown child back to shore, you might want to point him over to that bunch of bushes over there." Loke stated before disappearing into a burst of gold.

Blinking after him, and shrugging, she tapped into her water magic and reached out to firmly wrap around the rather happy go lucky dragon slayer who was still doing a rather...adorable...version of what she could only assume was a happy dance. She was impressed. She had yet to meet this Lucy gal, but already she could tell that Lucy must've been one hell of a woman if she could get people, especially slayers, to act in a way they normally wouldn't.

Letting out a sigh, and giving an amused shake of her head, she gave a quick yank, pulling Laxus off his feet, giggling over the slightly undignified yelp that escaped him as she brought him back to shore, dropping him right in front of herself.

"I'm guessing you found what you were looking for then?" Xally asked with an indulgent smile as she tucked her hands into the pockets of her jeans, trying not to be affected by the sight of the great Laxus Dreyar dripping wet. When he nodded excitedly, flinging a few drops of water everywhere, and still grinning like a fool, big hand gripping a slim piece of gold metal firmly, yet gently, she had to fight back the urge to squeal at the level of cuteness he was giving off.

"Lucy is going to be so happy when she gets this for her birthday." Laxus rambled, still nearly vibrating in place. He always had a sense of victory any time he completed a job successfully, but he was really excited for this one because he knew that this particular key was really important to Lucy, and all he wanted was her to be happy.

"Well, Loke told me to let you know when you got back here, to tell you to go and check out that group of bushes over there?" Xally said with a slight question and gesture, wondering if he might already know what was over there. Blinking in slight confusion, he turned and headed for the bushes she had waved at, carefully sliding the renewed key securely into his pocket. Quickly dropping to his knees he shoved his hands into the foliage, pushing leaves and branches aside, completely confused as to what he was supposed to be looking for.

Then his hands ran into something rather solid and smooth, and blinking a bit in surprise, he eased his hands alone the surface of this thing, trying to figure out how big the thing was so he could get a grip on it. After a few moments he was able to figure out that it was a rather decent size, and when he realized that the item was rather oddly curved, he pressed his hands flat against it to grip it before pulling the item free of its hiding spot.

Grunting slightly as the thing got stuck for a moment he pulled a bit harder and ended up sitting back on his ass at the momentum as it suddenly came free. Throwing a hand back to catch himself, he stared in awe at the rather oblong shape, with a wider circular bottom and coned top, that landed in his lap. There was some rather hefty weight to the thing, and it took him a moment to realize just what it was that had landed in his lap.

He didn't bother to look up when he heard soft footsteps approach him, instead he saw Xally kneel down next to him from the corner of his eye, still unable to tear his eyes away from the large thing currently nestled in his lap.

"Isn't that-" Xally started, whispering, eyes wide as she looked over the storm gray surface littered with bright yellow spots.

"An exceed egg...how in the hell did it get up here?" Laxus whispered, running a gentle hand over the surface, jerking in surprise with a solid thump sounded through the cavern and made his hand jump.

"No idea...but I think you just found your own exceed..." Xally said with a smile as she watched him. She had to admit that she was a bit surprised by him. She had never really had a chance to get to know him over the years, but she had always thought that he was be a rather serious, stick to the rules, toe the line sort of mage who didn't know how to have fun. Instead, she was seeing a rather sweet side of him that she was sure not many people got to see, and she could admit to herself that it made her heart melt at the sweetness of it all.

"I...I never said anything around the other slayers...but I had always waned one, I actually love animals...but being a mage with a pet makes things a bit difficult to properly take care of one...to have a companion like an exceed that could travel and talk with me?...It was something that I had always hoped for but didn't think would ever happen." Laxus explained, shifting so he was sitting cross-legged, cradling the rather large egg in the groove of his folded legs.

"Well...I would say your wish finally came true." Xally said sweetly, shifting to sit as well and lean into his arm, resting her head against the curve of his shoulder, eyes falling shut so she didn't see the slightly startled look that he gave the top of her head.

"Yea...it just might've...this has definitely turned into one hell of a trip..."

"How so?"

"I found the key that the guild has been trying to find for the last few years, a new exceed egg has apparently decided it wanted to be my partner before it's even hatched...and I'll hopefully be giving Lucy an extra gift aside from the key for her birthday if the other thing will accept it..."

"What would that extra gift be?" Xally asked, lifting her head to look at him, brows pinching slightly as she tried to think of what else could be given to her.

"A new sister...you're my mate Xally...and I know she'd absolutely love you..." Laxus rumbled, blushing slightly at the grin that simply lit up her face, making her, if at all possible, even more beautiful.

"I was wondering how long you were going to hold out in telling me. Silly slayer, I knew from the moment I helped you up out in the other cavern." Xally said with a grin and slight giggle at the dumbfounded look on his face. "Two slayer siblings remember firefly? And I'm one of the few "normal" mages who was lucky enough to grow up around a dragon, so while I'm not a slayer, I'm aware of the different things that come with being one."

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?" Laxus murmured, feeling, hearing his dragon purring in contentment in his head.

"Oh, I'll definitely keep you on your toes. When is Lucy's birthday?"

"July first, about two weeks from now, why?"

"Well, this place has fruit, and if the fish I just saw poke its head above the surface of the pond a few seconds ago is any indication, this place has enough food that we could live comfortably here for a few weeks...what do you say we go back to Magnolia, and Lucy, with the rest of her gifts handled?" Xally purred, running a hand up the chiseled and rather defined pecs of Laxus' chest.

Grinning lecherously at the midnight haired beauty before him, he moved the exceed egg in his lap off to the side carefully before pulling her into his lap instead and meeting her smiling lips with his own.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few weeks later had Lucy's ecstatic squeal ringing out through the guild hall as she bounced in place for a moment before launching herself at her blonde brother, legs wrapping firmly around him as she drowned him in kisses all over.

His own indulgent laughter rang out as the other slayers slapped hands over their sensitive ears, but even then they were smiling as their claimed kin was showing so much energy.

"Ohmygawd you found her! Thank you so much Laxus! Best gift ever!" Lucy spluttered between laughter, tears of happiness, and the kisses she was pressing all over the lightning slayers face.

"I also found an exceed egg, which I'm going to keep when it hatches-"

"Really?! That's so awesome! You'll have your own furry companion now!"

"AND-" Laxus cut in before she could get carried away again, and carefully set her on her feet before reaching out for the dark haired woman who had come in with him and stood off to the side to watch the activities. Pulling her to him to nuzzle his face into her light scented hair. "I'll be taking you back up there in the next few days, but I thought you'd want to meet your new sister first."

"New sister?" Lucy blinked curiously, running her eyes over the beauty that was only slightly dwarfed by Laxus large frame.

"Yep...I found your key, an exceed...and my mate."

The dual screams of joy that rendered the air had many of the members ears ringing, quickly followed by thuds as Mira and Lucy both fainted out right at that announcement.

"Uh..." Xally blinked down at the small blonde now sprawled at their feet. "Is that normal?"

"Yep. Welcome to Fairy Tail love." Laxus said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around her more securely.


	5. PWk 2018 Concede

He'd been watching him for months. From the time he had first arrived and joined Fairy Tail, to now, Bix had been watching this particular mage closely for quite a while. Having a mind bender mage for a brother who also ran the strongest guild in Bosco, if not all of Earthland, definitely had it's benefits. Add in his own type of magic, and he knew he had a protection against the mans magic that not many had.

But the other mage didn't have much protection against Bix's, and the day that this guy had arrived, Bix had been at a table nearby, enjoying a beer, and discreetly checking his soul to make sure that there was nothing that had to worry about. The sight of a rather dull maroon soul with a deep green soul wrapped around it had Bix choking on his beer and Laxus pounding him on his back.

Now, months later, Bix was watching the man who had become like a brother to him, and was once more discreetly checking the soul that was so dull and void of actual life...and finding that there hadn't really been any change. Taking a careful, steady breathe so as to not draw the guys attention, Bix drained the current beer he was working on before shifting to his feet and clapping the man on the shoulder before striding from the guild.

It wasn't until he was in his own home, visor off and snapping his fingers to activate the silencing runes that he'd had Freed put up years ago and periodically update, that Bix dropped onto his couch and let the curses that he'd been holding back, loose, letting his head roll onto the back of the couch. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he stared into space for a moment before reaching for his communications lacrima and tapping into one of the many numbers that he knew by heart.

After a few moments of ringing, a harried, blonde haired, lavender eyed man picked up on his end...who immediately relaxed and smiled brightly at seeing who was calling him.

"Bix! So you are still alive and kicking then!"

"Oh haha Kaleb, I have a spot with a red bulls eye on my ass for you to bite." Bix snorted, rolling his own vibrant red eyes at the laughter now showing in his brothers gaze.

"Oh careful now, you don't want to threaten me with a good time brother dear."

"It wouldn't be a threat, it'd be a promise, but you know you wouldn't be able to handle all of this sexiness." Bix grinned, his tongue lolling out as he winked at the man on the lacrima.

"Yea yea, whatever. What's up Bix? What can I, guild master extraordinaire, possibly do for you on this beautiful day?" Kaleb asked, the snark thick in his voice even as he cocked an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Do you remember the conversations we've had concerning my guild mate Erik?"

"Of course. The last couple of times you've come to visit, which is way to few and far between by the way, you've talked to dad about a couple of things concerning the guy. And I've noticed you paying close attention to my mages when you stop by the guild."

"Yea...that."

"Ok...what about that? C'mon Bix, don't make me tap into you all of the way from here. The lacrima hasn't seemed to stop ringing all day, and I'd like to not have to be rude like that."

"Yea yea, hold onto your thong jeez."

"Hey, they are comfy, and leave no panty lines to be seen through the tight leather pants that everyone loves on me."

Bix simply rolled his eyes at that one. "Whatever man. ANYWAYS, I've been talking with Dad off and on for the last number of months about expanding our family again by seeing if Erik would be ok with being officially adopted by the family."

"Really? You know I'd have no problems with that. The few times that I've managed to catch his train of thought, I've always enjoyed it. He's a good man with definitely a vicious tongue, but his sense of wanting a family is very strong. And having an actual family may help with some of the guilt he still carries around."

"Damn, so he is still carrying some of that weight around?" Bix asked, letting out a sigh as he thumped the back of his head on the couch.

"Of course he does, just like you do over Fantasia."

"Hey! I don't-"

"Oh yes you do, and I wish you wouldn't, I can tell you myself that everyone's forgiven you. Now you just need to do so for yourself and you know that. So you know how difficult that can be."

"Oh go fuck yourself." Bix grumbled, glaring off to the side a bit.

"Nah, it's much more fun with a partner. Now, I know that's not all you were wanting to speak with me about."

Pouting slightly at his brother, and getting a quirked brow in response, Bix rolled his eyes once more. "I want to come back for a visit and drag him with me, maybe see if there's anything I can do to help him. His soul is a very dim maroon color Kaleb, with his dragons soul wrapped around it, trying to protect and help him as much as possible. I want to bring him to White Sea, see if maybe, by some lucky chance, his mate is there. I think he is, but I won't know for certain until we show up."

"Wait, you think Eriks mate is here at White Sea?"

"I do actually. The times I've been there, there's been one particular soul who has stood out to me because it's...well...it's like it's calling out to someone but hasn't had any luck. From what I've picked up on, because yes, I've looked, he's...well...lonely. His soul can tell there's someone out there for him, but the ones' he's hoped would be it have turned him away."

Kaleb didn't have to read too far between the lines to know who his brother was talking about. "Beck? Really? You think they might be mates?"

"I think so yea."

"Ok...what if they aren't?"

"Then Erik and I get some bonding time, a nice little vacation, possibly a new family if we can handle it while we're there, and possibly even some new friends for the guy."

"First, you know Dad won't have any issue getting that paperwork together well before you even set foot on Boscan soil."

Bix blinked for a moment then nodded in agreement.

"Second, how the hell are you going to convince him to even come over here? I'm pretty sure he'll be pretty suspicious if you just go up to him and mention going on a vacation with him, and he sure as helll won't go if you tell him the real reason for the trip."

"Meh, I'll bribe him with some harvarti venom from Van. I've seen him get it once, and it cost an arm and a leg here, and the high he got from that? Damn was that entertaining. I could've gotten him into a bunny outfit, tail and all if I'd decided to be that much of a dick."

"Dear gods, don't ever tell him you considered doing that, he'll have your ass poisoned faster than Laxus' lightning." Kaleb groaned, resting his forehead in the palm of his hand.

"The blackmail pics alone would've been worth it."

"I can't believe I have to keep reminding myself that yes, yes you do have a death wish."

"Nah, I have a life wish, to live it to the fullest and on the edge."

"I'm starting to wonder if Dad was right and that visor has been strapped on too tight for years, I'm sure it's cutting off the circulation to your brain." Dropping his hands only to roll his eyes at the tongue waving at him, Kaleb became serious. "All joking aside, how are you going to convince him to get here without telling him what you're doing? I ask so I can give the others a heads up."

"I'll make a bet with him. A bet specifically tailored with him in mind."

"And what kind of bet would that be?"

"He'll concede that I'm right about something, and when he does, he'll get something awesome out of it. Which would be the adoption. He never claims anyone is right, because he can typically hear everything, so he knows more than what everyone gives out."

"That...might actually work...alright, when should we expect you so I can have the guest rooms set up?"

"I'd say by the end of the week, but maybe sooner if I can convince him."

"Alright, let me know and I'll send a cruiser for you."

"Will do, thanks Kaleb!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was two days later, and Bix was hurrying to the guild with a flyer gripped in his hand. He had been trying to think of a way to help convince Erik to go to Bosco with him at seemingly the last minute. Kaleb...while not purposely trying to keep an eye on his brother, couldn't help but hear when Bix was broadcasting his thoughts rather loudly through the link Kaleb had with everyone in the family. Bix had been mentally cursing himself, trying to figure out some solution just that morning when a solid knock sounded at his door.

Opening it, he found one of the city mailmen standing on his doorstep and holding a letter out to him. As soon as he had taken it, the man had nodded his head, turned, and quickly walked away. Frowning, Bix stepped back into his apartment, and tore the envelope open, noticing there was no return address, but as soon as he saw the familiar fancy writing he started grinning as he read the letter.

 _Bix,_

 _Because this quite obviously has you bothered so much that you are broadcasting to the point of where you can be heard on a constant basis an entire continent away, I've enclosed a job request, as well as couple of tickets for a cruiser leaving from Hargeon in two days time. Now please, for the sake of your brothers sanity, who is distracted from trying to block you out and trying to sleep, get your thoughts back under control, and we'll see you in a few days time._

 _All my love,_

 _Dad._

Sure enough, the second piece of paper that had been folded with the letter was the flyer, and the tickets needed for the Boscan airship that would be leaving in two days time.

Now he was pushing open the doors to the guild hall and sweeping his gaze over the mages that were already gathered there. He knew Erik was already there, he had stopped by his apartment on the way and after there being no answer, he figured here was the next logical place. He also figured Cosplayer or the little dragoness had to be here because they were the only other two souls in the guild, aside from his own, that made it possible for Erik to be able to handle the insanity that is Fairy Tail.

Brunette, brunette, blue, green, pink, red, black, blonde...where the fuck is-maroon! Bix ticked off the heads of hair as he had scanned over the sea of heads. Honestly, you'd think there'd be an easier way to find someone aside from ticking off hair colors. Giving himself a quick shake, Bix made straight for the head of maroon hair reclining against the bar, sipping at a drink that he was sure was laced with some form of poison. As he crossed the hall, he gave quick thoughts to a couple of different approaches, but finally decided to settle on approaching with something as close to the truth as possible, so there would be less to remember later.

Stopping by the snarky poison sucker, Bix leaned over the bar to get Mira's attention and a drink. A few moments later he turned to lean back against the bar, elbows propped on the edge of the wood with a drink in one hand and the flyer in the other. Next to him Erik was engaged in some running commentary with Cosplayer as they watched the comings and goings of guildmates. Lucy was trying to bet him who would start the next brawl, while Erik smirked and simply shook his head in denial. Damn his ability to hear souls, it made shit like that difficult to pull off.

Smirking to himself, Bix leaned over to nudge Eriks shoulder, drawing his attention with a raised brow.

"Hey Tink, it's our favorite soul fucker, and what can we do for you this rather loud day?" Erik asked, shifting so an elbow was braced on the bar, and cupping his chin in a palm.

"Well, I actually have a special job request for you and I, but that means that we have to catch a flight to Bosco in a couple of days." Bix said smoothly, watching in barely hidden glee as Eriks eye widened and his jaw dropped. They both cringed slightly when Lucy started squealing and wriggling in place.

"Bosco?! You have a job request for Bosco?! How in the hell did that happen?! Erik, you HAVE to go, I'm not kidding, it'd do you a world of good I'm sure!" Lucy stumbled over herself, her words almost coming out in a jumbled mess, but just barely being understandable. In that moment, Bix would've kissed the woman if he was certain he'd get a bolt of lightning shot up his ass.

"Really Tink? How so?" Erik asked, biting back the grin that wanted to curve his lips as he watched her do rock back and forth on her feet, the smile on her own face just lighting her up. As she started to ramble about the one time she'd been there just for a trip over a decade ago, he tuned out her words to listen to her soul to get the full impression that Bosco had left on one of the best women her knew.

Blinking slightly in shock as Lucy rambled on about her political idols Arman and Farron Pradesh, as well as her love of Boscan culture, the sea, and the 'nothing but the best of experiences' she had the one time she had been able to go. Clearing his throat carefully, both to keep the large grin that wanted to split his face from happening, and to catch Lucy's attention, he wriggled his tongue at them when they turned their attention back to him. He was pretty sure he could make this work, he just needed to make another call, but it would so be worth it and kill another bird with the same stone. Plus, he figured he could get her assistance with this plan of his as well.

"Well Cosplayer...if you're that adamant about it, why don't you come with us? I'm sure we can adjust it to include one more." Bix said with a casual shrug, and if he hadn't been watching Erik, he would not have been able to cover his ears in time for the squeal that escaped her, echoing through the hall and causing the other present slayers to slap their hands to their ears as well.

"God fucking dammit Bunny! That shit hurts!" Gajeel snapped from a table nearby where he was sitting with Levy and Lily, stacks of books surrounding them.

"Sorry! Sorry Gaj! It's Bix's fault!"

From between them, Erik chortled, a mischievous glint in his eye. Bix knew that wouldn't bode well for him. He wasn't sure how, but it didn't.

"Ah, come on Tink, cute the guy a break! He just wants to know what you would sound like if he used his tongue on you!" Erik exclaimed, grinning madly at the growl that escaped many of the other slayers, and the bright red blush that flushed across Lucy's skin from the part of her chest not covered and up and across her face. Before Bix could defend himsel, he felt the charge in the air and bolted for the guild doors.

The feeling of sudden heat and excruciating pain exploding through his ass had him cursing Eriks name right before he hit the ground twitching.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was the end of the week, and after calling his Dad and Kaleb, letting them know of the last minute addition of Lucy, a spot on the ship for her was secured. Bix had yet to tell them how he had managed to get his hands on this job, or how they were able to afford such fancy sleeping cabins, or even how they managed to get on this particular cruiser that was reserved for those considered essentially Boscan celebrities and royalty. Lucy was busy babbling, listing off the various things she would want to do once they were done with the job.

Nearby, leaning on the railing of the cruiser as it left the dock, easing into the air to reach the altitude needed to pick up speed, Bix and Erik just watched her indulgently as she gestured wildly with her hands. Glancing down at the tan wrist next to his on the railing, Bix was suddenly very glad that his brother Cris had enchanted a number of jewelry pieces specifically for slayers to combat the motion sickness that most of them suffered from. Lucy's rambling paused as the ship stopped in midair for moment, excited grins being exchanged as the three of them gripped the railing before the cruiser kicked into its top speed, lurching forward, and if they hadn't been hanging on, they would've staggered, and possible fallen on their asses. As it was, once they adjusted to the new speed, and thankfully the protective barriers kept the much faster wind from lifting them off the deck itself. They relaxed once more.

Peering over the railing, Eirk couldn't stop the smile of pure child like glee that crossed his face even if he wanted to. Which, if he was being honest, he didn't. They high up in the clouds now, and looking out and down he could see the clouds whisking by, and in the breaks see the ground far below passing by in a variety of colors. From up here it was clear where cities began and ended, where farmers set their boundaries for their fields, and miles of forest could be seen clearly. He could see for miles up here, and for the first time in far longer than he cared to think about, he felt a sense of freedom that had the tension easing in his shoulders.

"Hey Cobra?" Bix called out, and when he turned, Bix was a bit awed at the genuine soft smile that was curling his friends lips.

"Yea Bix?" He was feeling too good right now to mess with nicknames, the only thing better would've been some harvati venom, and with Bix getting him this opportunity, his conscious wouldn't let him be a total dick.

"I wanted to do something with you, and I think you'll take it." Bix said with a grin, and hearing Lucy choke next to him at his wording, his grin merely got bigger.

"No Bix, I am not going to sleep with you, no matter how hard you beg."

"Oh come on Coby, you know you want all of this sexiness." Bix purred, running a hand down the middle of his chest and moving his body in one long roll that had Lucy squeaking and slapping her hands over her face in slight embarrassment, thought the bright red of her ears told a different story. And when Cobra rolled his eyes and snorted, shaking his head slightly, Bix could only think that she was actually imagining them going at it. Smirking slightly, Bix brought his attention back to Cobra who was looking at him with a lifted brow.

"You were saying?" Cobra prompted, leaning over the railing slightly once more.

"I want to make a bet with you." That got Lucy's attention real fast, even as Cobra merely tilted his head and stared at him from the corner of his eye. They both knew that he normally didn't do bets unless he knew he would really benefit from it, because he knew too much off what people would do from his soul hearing. He used to do more betting when he had first joined Fairy Tail, but after a while he had mostly stopped because he had gotten bored with it.

Bix on the other hand, in all of the time since Cobra had joined them, had never approached him for a bet, and that he was doing so now had him intrigued.

"What kind of bet would that be?'

"I bet, that by the time we complete this mission and head back to Fairy Tail, you'll concede that I was right."

Now that really got his attention, because he absolutely loathed admitting someone was right as typically that would mean he was wrong about something. And he really hated being wrong when he knew so much about so many different things because of his magic.

But he couldn't hear Bix's soul, had never been able to, so this time the bet really would be a gamble. He, however, was also confident that he'd be the winner as he knew how to read people in other ways then his soul hearing.

"And, just what pray tell, would you be right about?" Cobra drawled, turning to lean back against the railing, watching Bix closely.

"That when we return to Fairy Tail, you'll be happier than you've ever been, and have more family than you know what to do with."

Blinking in slight confusion, Cobra knew to give this bet some thought before agreeing to it. "That's rather cryptic. Do you know something I don't?"

"No, not really. There's plenty of factors that could turn this in your favor, but I'm confident that I'll win." Bix stated with a shrug, aware but not yet acknowledging the confused look that Lucy was giving the both of them. Narrowing his eye on the tall man, he waited another moment, getting a feel for the relaxed state that Bix was in with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do I get when I win?" Cobra asked, honestly curious. There wasn't much that he needed now, he made enough with the jobs he took, and after living for so long with the bare minimum, he didn't really find the drive for material things.

"If you win, I'll get you a full sized jug of pure harvati venom."

Immediately Cobra's mouth started watering as his eye widened in shock. Harvati venom was expensive as fuck! For him to be able to afford it, he had to scrimp and save for a year just for small bottle of the stuff and then he had to use it sparingly just to make it last to enjoy it. To get even a full sized jug, he'd have to save for at least five years and he could only dream of how long it'd end up lasting.

"Are you fucking high?! Do you realize how bloody expensive that shit is?!" Cobra squeaked, yes squeaked, gaping at one of the few men he considered a best friend.

"Yes, yes I do. And if I can't get you to concede that I was right about something, which is damn near impossible with you, then paying for that will be worth it as a nod to your power over others being right." Bix stated firmly, meeting Cobras indigo gaze with his own, no wavering or doubt in his own eyes.

Blinking in shock, Cobra took another moment, thinking over all off the things he knew about Bix and his trickster ways. "And if you win?"

"If I win, I get the life long satisfaction of knowing that I won a bet against the infamous Cobra, and that you actually said I was right about something concerning you. OH and you buy my booze for a month." Bix threw on the last bit with the booze to make the bet a bit more believable.

Considering how much a bottle of harvarti venom cost compared to a months worth of the booze that Bix tended to drink, combined with any parties Fairy Tail held, the booze would still be cheaper. After one last moment of thinking, Cobra nodded and held out his hand, allowing them to shake and seal the bet.

"Alrighty then quick run down. We'll be arriving in Bosco about ten tomorrow morning, so we have the evening to enjoy the amenities this cruiser provides. Included are the communal baths, bath attendants who are trained to proved any number of pleasures that you can think of, whether it be something as simple as a massage, or full on sex. If at any point someone comes up to ask if you'd like to share pleasure and you don't want to, simply say so, politely. There is an all you can eat night and day buffet just under our feet, and our cabins are below that. The baths and their attendants are located on the floor beneath the cabins, as well as the gym, massage, spa, steam and general entertainment rooms." Bix said with a clap before rubbing his hands together, a cackle of glee escaping him.

Listening to him closely, Lucy started shifting restlessly, wanting to go down to the baths and get massage. Before she left them though, she had a quick question to ask.

"What about the job? What are we looking at?"

"The job is going to be at White Sea itself. The guild master, Kaleb actually called in the request because he wants some mages to go in and get a feel for his mages, make sure everyone is happy, and if there are any doubters, or rats, then to let him know so those ones can be flushed out and banned."

"Wait, the job is for White Sea itself? From Kaleb? Who is a mind bender? Why in the hell would a wizard saint of Bosco need us if he's a mind bender and can turn a person into a vegetable with just a thought! He can hear every thing that goes through anyones head within at least ten miles!" Cobra gaped again. Ye gods he was already getting tired of feeling surprised and they hadn't even arrived yet.

"Yes it's for White Sea. And the reason he sent out the request is that while yes he is a mind bender, he's exactly that. A mind bender. He can hear peoples thoughts, but a persons mind is more easily swayed then their soul, and can be adamant in what they believe in, to the point of them believing they're completely right even if they actually aren't. They wanted us so I could take a look at their souls, see if their past the point of no return, they wanted you because you can hear the souls and hear truths that I can't, and they agreed to Lucy coming to help because of how personable she is. Pluse her instincts when it comes to other people is phenomenal." Bix explained, mentally patting himself on the back for thinking of this answer before they had gotten on the ship. He knew they were going to want to know more information about the job, and had to come up with something believable. Meeting Cobras still wary gaze head on, he added another nail to the proverbial coffin he was building for his best friend.

"Besides Cobra, if there's anyone who can understand the difference between the mind and soul it should be you. You were once a dark mage, set on full speed ahead world domination, but, and this is where Lucy comes in, she saw something in you that gave her a reason to give you a chance. And when you first joined Crime Sorciere, and came to visit, Markarov asked me to look at your soul, see how it looked. I apologize for that, but at the time we needed to know. When that happened, I could see that while your soul was...bruised for lack of a better word, you are still a very good man at your most base level, with a sense of right that runs immensely deep." Bix finished, shrugging slightly when he saw his friend gulp hard against the lump lodged in his throat, and the tears he could see edging the mans one eye.

Understanding that his friend needed a moment to collect himself, Bix clapped a hand on his shoulder, before reaching out to grab Lucy's hand and pull away, giving Cobra some privacy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The rest of the night passed whether peacefully, Cobra joining them at one point for dinner. They fell into their typical bantering chatter, no one saying anything about what had been said before, but there was definitely more of a comfortable feeling between them.

"So," Lucy paused to swallow the bite of chicken she had just taken. "How often does Master Kaleb have a job like this done?"

Bix could only smile at that question, he had a feeling she would be the one to dig in for more details about what they were supposed to be doing. "It doesn't happen often as he does run a pretty tight ship, and the protection wards on the guild, along with any members homes are crazy strong, some of them would even give Freed and Levy's work a run for their money."

"Then how would a dark mage be able to get in there?"

Smirking, Cobra decided to just sit back and listen, filing away the information and enjoying the inquisitive quietness that was Lucy's soul.

"Some of them get a deep rooted memory spell put on them, making it difficult to remember the dark guild they're actually a part of until something triggers them. Others experience various things on jobs that have them slowly going dark over time. And something that White Sea has in common with Fairy Tail is the chances they'll give people if they show sincere remorse, and determination to turn away from the dark. So some of those mages do the work, show that they're determined, but behind some rather extensive and strong will of the mind, they're plotting, planning, on how they can take down a guild such as White Sea." Bix continued explaining, scooping up some garlic mashed potatoes with a hum of approval.

"So once in a while he hires outside mages, like us, to come in and weed out the bad ones so he can remove them?"

"He doesn't really hire outside mages...he's only hired me in the past because seith magic is rare, and because up until just a few months ago, the magic was banned in Bosco, so when he hired me in the past, it had to be done quietly. All off those times over the years when I would disappear for about a month? That was me doing this job. I'd come in, mill around, blend in so to speak, so don't be surprised if everyone seems to know me. I'm the friend who visits from time to time. Anyways, I get a feel for the souls, and then let Kaleb know so he can take it from there."

"How does he even know about your magic?" That was something that she was really curious about, it didn't seem like something a guild master on a different continent would know.

"He and I grew up together, were and still are friends, and when my magic was banned, he and my dad smuggled me out of Bosco to Fiore, where I found Laxus, and joined Fairy Tail. The rest is history."

"He and your dad helped you escape? Wow that's a hell of a friend. Where's your dad? Is he still around? Has he ever come to visit?

Taking a deep swig of the beer he had ordered, Bix made sure to keep his breathing steady and calm. He knew he could get through this, all without lying as he loathed doing that to friends, and instead thought of a way to answer the question without giving anything away.

"My dad is still in Bosco, and when I take these trips I go to see him. We don't get to see eachother or talk as much as we'd like, but between me being a mage, and him being a working man, we both get really busy. He does come to visit when he can, and he knows about Fairy Tail, but the times he comes around are few and far between."

"I'm sorry to hear that. He must be a great guy." Lucy sighed with a smile, resting her chin on her laced hands.

"Oh he is. He's done a great many things, done a lot to help people. He's been a great role model, and I take a great deal of pride in him."

"Do you think there's a chance we'll get to meet him?"

"Oh I'm sure. I've told him about you guys some, and he's wanted to meet you, but the timing has never worked out."

"You said before that you're usually gone for about a month? Will that be the case this time?"

"It might. The job itself usually takes about two weeks, give or take a few days, and then the rest of the time I spend with my Dad, catching up with him."

"That makes sense. Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to turn in for the night, I wanna make sure I get enough sleep for the job." Lucy said with a satisfied sigh after cleaning her plate.

"We all probably should. It sounds like this is going to be a pretty long job." Cobra finally spoke up, draining his glass while getting to his feet.

"Amen to that. I know I could definitely use some sleep right about now." Bix agreed, pushing to his feet as well and following them from the buffet hall.

After retiring to their cabins, it was a peaceful night, and they each got the best sleep they had had in a while. None of them of course, were aware of the person lurking in the shadows, keeping an eye on them all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day dawned bright and clear, and dawn itself found Cobra and Lucy standing at the railing once more, watching as the sun broke over the horizon, painting the sky in a blush of pinks and reds, edged in purples and dark blues.

"Why am I not surprised that the two of you are already awake?" Bix's voice sounded from behind them, and with a smile of greeting they turned.

"Who stay asleep when there's a view like this waiting for them?" Lucy sighed, lifting her mug of coffee to take a sip. She had found a tray loaded with berries, pancakes, and cream outside off her door when she had woken up, and the coffee cup steaming.

"That would be a fair point. But if you want a really good view...we've apparently made better time than expected, look to your left." Bix said, leaning down to whisper that in her ear. Blinking up at him in confusion, she and Cobra turned to their left...and stared in awe at the sight before them. Rising up from the edge of the water they were traveling over were many buildings, glowing brightly under the sun.

Behind a solid stone wall was a building easily 10 stories high, and the aura of power and pride that surrounded the building was felt even from this distance, and the flag that flew high above, showing a sun shining over a churning sea snapped in the brisk breeze that came in off of the water.

"Is that..." Lucy trailed off, for once a bit speechless as the building seemed to just gleam and wink at her.

"That, my ever luscious Cosplayer, is the infamous guild, White Sea. Led by it's guildmaster Kaleb Pradesh who is also a very strong mind bender mage, has more educational degrees than I'd like to think about, and a wizard saint of Bosco." Bix announced as he draped an arm over her shoulders, tongue lolling out with a wide grin.

"Isn't Master Kaleb part of a huge family or something?" Lucy asked, unconsciously leaning into his side, and not seeing the knowing look that was directed at them from an indigo gaze.

"Yep! He's got a bunch of brothers, all of them big, strong monsters, some who wold give even us a room for our money, and a couple of sisters. His Dad is still around, and trys to be an active part of his life."

"Jeez, how many siblings are there?"

"Total? Eight. Six boys, two girls. Two of them are biological brothers, the rest are adopted. Their Mom was killed when the oldest boys were young, and their Dad kept his promise to his wife to have a large family by adopting children in need." Bix explained with a slight shrug.

"How in the hell do you know all of this?" Lucy asked, blinking up at Bix, noticing with a slight blush that he was no longer wearing his visor.

"I told you before, I'm friends with Kaleb, and by extension, the family, so I know a lot about them."

"I suppose that makes sense. How much longer until we dock?"

"At the speed we're currently going? Probably about ten minutes. Once there we'll be catching a cab to the guild hall itself, and the drive will probably take about half an hour."

Nodding, Lucy reached down to her keys, calling forth Virgo to collect all of their things. Virgo was quick to bow before disappearing, and once more the trio was watching the sun coming up while exchanging idle chatter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Less than an hour later, including a stop to get something cool and delicious to drink, Bix was grinning as he watched the wide eyed stare of Lucy and Cobra as they stood at the entrance to the courtyard of White Sea. Even at this early hour, there was a buzz of activity as mages went about setting up a variety of booths, curtains and doors being thrown wide open, sections of shading material lifted and then pulled taut to protect from the baking sun above.

More mages hurried to and from, muttering to themselves about various things that would be needed for one mission or another, and they watched as a group of younger mages rushed past them, laughing, arms clutching books and small bags thrown over shoulders. The thing that was obvious and could nearly be tasted in the air was the sense of happiness, acceptance, peace, that just hovered over the entire place like a comforting blanket.

It wasn't until another young group of mages were passing by that Lucy and Cobra were pulled from their admiration of the entire place.

"Bix!" A young woman with magenta colored hair tripped a little over her feet as she stopped on a dime, the group of people around her almost running her over as they tried to catch themselves.

"Larissa! Hey!" Bix called out, lifting a hand in an excited wave.

"Welcome back! Do you want me to get Master Kaleb for you?" The young woman, apparently Larissa, asked as she skipped closer, leaving the grinning group of mages behind her.

"Nah I can do it, he probably already knows I'm here. Besides, shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"Yea yea, we're going. You know there'll be a party later, save me a dance?" Larissa asked with a coy smile, grinning up at him, resting a hand on the pecs that were obvious through his tight shirt. His answering grin had many hearts around them fluttering, including a certain mages with a twist of jealousy added to it.

"I'll certainly try, but I can't make any promises tonight, I've brought along guests." Bix explained with a smile, gesturing to his companions.

"Oh? Fresh meat?" Larissa asked, the heat in her eyes obvious, as she ran her gaze over Lucy and Cobra.

"Down Larissa, you don't want to scare them away. This is Cobra, the poison dragon slayer, and Lucy Heartfilia, the strongest celestial mage that I know."

"Wait, Lucy Heartfilia? Seriously?!" Larissa's jaw dropped as she full on gawked at Lucy. Blinking uncertainly, Lucy slowly nodded as her brows furrowed in confusion, watching when Larissa spun back towards her group with a rigidly pointed finger. "I call dibs dammit! So back off!" Lucy could only continue to stare when Cobra and Bix both started laughing hysterically, definitely not understanding what had just happened. She reflexively jerked in surprise when Larissa spun back around and grabbed her hands and started, well, vibrating in place, like she was trying to keep herself from jumping all over the place.

"I am such a fan of yours, I watched the grand magic games, and was cheering you the entire time! The way you carried yourself with confidence after the way that bitch Minerva attacked you was breathtaking, and your casting of Urano Metria was flawless!" Larissa gushed, squeezing Lucy's hand and beginning to bounce a bit on her toes.

Leaning back from the excitable woman a bit, Lucy sputtered a bit in shock. "Oh! Um...thanks? I think?" Her gaze shot from Cobra to Bix silently begging for help. Still chortling slightly, Bix quickly stepped up and placed a calming hand on the exuberant womans shoulder in an attempt to calm her, even slightly.

"Careful Larissa, you're going to overwhelm her." Bix said with a smile. Blinking at him, then squeaking as she realized what she had done, Larissa was quick to let go of Lucy and step back, looking apologetic and sheepish.

"I am so sorry! I'm just really excited. I'm go to school to study the stars and I'm hoping to get sponsored to go to the Acadame Celestine. My magic is night based, and I draw on the moon and stars to power my spells." Larissa explained with a wry chuckle, lifting a hand to scrub at the back of her head.

"Wait. The Acadame Celestine?" Lucy breathed, turning an accusatory gaze on Bix who grinned innocently at her. She knew exactly what that school was, and had once dreamed of going there, but didn't believe it would ever happen.

"Yea, it's here in Bosco, up in the mountains so it can be closer to the stars." Larissa explained with a huge smile. She was either oblivious, or purposely ignoring the aura of violence that was starting to pulse off of Lucy as she glared at Bix.

Starting to sweat slightly, Bix fought not to meet Lucy's gaze by turning his attention back to Larissa. "Speaking of school, if you're trying to get into the Acadame, shouldn't all of you get to class before you're late?" Bix hinted strongly, coughing slightly when she jerked and spun back around, racing off to grab her still hovering group of friends.

"You're right, we gotta go, see ya guys later!" With that last call over her shoulder, the group hurried through the gate and quickly disappeared. Still purposely ignoring the glare that was currently boring holes into the back of his head, Bix hurried through the main gates to White Sea as well, leading them across the stone courtyard and ushered them into the hall. Along the way he continued to be called out to, greeted, and Lucy felt the aggravation towards him fade as she watched him interact with those who were obviously old friends of his.

"Alright, I have to go get Master Kaleb, you guys wait here, and I'll be back soon." Bix explained, settling them down at a table near the already bustling bar.

"Wait, Bix, before you go." Lucy grabbed his sleeve as he turned to leave.

"What's up Cosplayer?"

"What did Larissa...mean...when she said she called dibs?" Lucy asked, a bit confused when Cobra and Bix both started laughing again.

"Oh Cosplayer...she was calling dibs with her friends on trying to ask for pleasure with you. With your blonde hair, big doe eyes, and bountiful chest, not to mention your curves and friendly personality, you're going to be having people falling all over themselves to ask to sleep with you." Bix said, words broken up with the occasional chuckle as he wiped at the tears of mirth escaping his eyes.

"So she...she wants to..." Lucy stammered, blushing brightly.

"Damn Tink, she wants to have sex with you and will probably try to ask you later." Cobra snorted, amusement bright in his eye, and lips lifted in a full blown grin.

"B-b-but what if I don't want to?!" She squeaked, burying her face in her hands.

"Easy Cosplayer, like I told you on the ship. If you get approached and asked for pleasure, but don't want to, just politely decline. Boscans respect the hell out of something like that, and if they push, they get handled." Bix assured her, patting her on the head and chuckling when she groaned again. "Now, I really do need to go find the Master, so I'll be back in a few. Feel free to flag down a server for food and drink if you want anything." With that, he turned and disappeared into the crowds, leaving them to entertain themselves.

Cobra was quick to flag down a server for a pint of beer, and ordered Lucy her favorite strawberry smoothie. It had become second nature over time for him to listen with his magic, observing some of the different things that went through peoples souls as an automatic action. He could only smirk as he picked up on some of the different murmurs of interest as people looked over them in interest. Some of the wishes were for simple conversation, others had fantasies attached that had even him flushing slightly as he became the main attraction in the various ideas.

Then a particular snippet of information drifted through his ears, regarding the Pradesh men, the persons soul flashing with each one before pausing on one that really got the persons attention, and Cobra froze in shock, blindly staring at Lucy across the table from him, innocently enjoying her sweet smoothie.

"Um...Tink?"

"Yes Erik?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Could you ask someone what Bix's last name is?"

Blinking at Erik in confusion, Lucy shifted to her feet, reaching to catch the sleeve of the closest member as they waited for Bix to rejoin them. He had said he'd be back in a moment, but it was obvious there was something that had rattled Erik.

"Excuse me?" Lucy stopped a young man with bright red hair and a friendly smile.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He paused to run an appreciative look over her, his smirk becoming oddly charming in an instant. "Or would you possibly like to share pleasure later?" The man asked, his smile widening when she blushed slightly, before she cleared her throat.

"Oh! Um, no, thank you though. I was actually hoping you could answer a question for me."

"Alright, what can I help you with?"

"Do you know our friend Bix? Or you may know him by Bickslow?"

"Oh yea! It's been a while since we've last seen him, but the entire guild knows him. He's got plenty of friends here."

"That's great! Um, you wouldn't happen to know what his last name is would you?"

"Bix's last name? Yea, that's easy. It's Pradesh. Bickslow Altiene Pradesh. I think I saw him going and seeing his brother Kaleb actually." The gentleman blinked when he saw Lucy and Erik pale before his eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh...yea...everything's just...fine...we'll just um...wait here for him to return..." Lucy breathed, sitting back down quickly, leaning limply against the smooth wood table. Erik continued to blink as he stared out at nothing, trying to absorb this new aspect of his best friend he had learned. Watching them for another moment in confusion, the server shrugged before leaving to go back to his duties.

"Hey guys! You ready for me to show you to your rooms? I had to speak to Kaleb first, but we're good to go." Bix asked, unaware of the air of surprise surrounding his companions as he strode up to the table.

"Hey Bix?" Lucy started, her voice low, and Bix immediately stiffened. He knew that tone of voice. He just hoped he'd be fast enough as soon as he found out what he had done. Glancing over at Cobra, eyes full of an unspoken question, he swallowed hard when he only saw a smirk as Cobra leaned back and crossed his arms, his own quirked brow speaking volumes. He decided it would be smart to proceed with caution.

"Yea Cosplayer?" He asked carefully, keeping his eyes on her, waiting for any sudden movements that she might make.

"Who's your Dad?"

Bix blanched. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going now.

"Um...welll...:"

"And do you happen to have any family beyond your Dad?" Lucy asked further, slowly shifting to her feet once more, keeping her eyes down as she went over things in her head.

"...Yes...I do...I have some brothers...and a couple of sisters..."

"Bix...why haven't you ever told us who your family is?"

"Because you never asked...plus it was to protect them. Remember...it wasn't until a few months ago that my magic was no longer banned here..."

"Bickslow...why didn't you ever tell us your last name?"

"Again...you never asked...and because I was protecting them. Until my magic was cleared I didn't want to chance them being connected with me if something happened..." Bix said carefully, shifting from one foot to the other.

"So it's true then?"

"Is what true?"

"Is your last name Pradesh?"

Bix let out a sigh, his eyes falling closed as soon as he knew for certain that they now knew.

"Yes." He braced himself, expecting to feel some form of pain, and his eyes flew open when he felt a soft touch against his cheek. Blinking in surprise, he saw warm, soft brown doe like eyes staring up at him, and he would be the first to admit that he was frozen to the spot, enjoying the feeling of her soft fingers stroking over his cheek.

He felt her fingers push through his hair in a gentle caress, and could feel his body relaxing, eyes drooping slightly, and he pressed into her palm slightly, loving the feeling she was giving him.

He honestly should've known better. He knew how she felt about his Dad and his oldest brother, she damn near, if not actually did, idolize the two of them.

The sudden sharp pain lancing through his ear, caused him to yelp as he found himself being yanked to just below her own eye level, his ear pinched between what he was sure were razor sharp nails.

"Bickslow Altiene Pradesh how dare you not tell us sooner! We're your nakama dammit, we've could've helped over the years you fucking idiot! Do you really think we'd let something that important slip! You didn't have to hide from any of us you baka!" Lucys voice rang out loud and clear over the natural dull roar that came from a full guild hall, but was quickly silenced at her words as hundreds of pairs of eyes turned towards them.

Rather than gripping her arm to try and get her to release her grip that way, as he was sure she'd take his ear with her, he flailed slightly for a moment, before weakly whining at her, his hands flexing in pain at his sides.

"Fuck Cosplayer that hurts!"

"Good! It should hurt after keeping something this important from us for years!" Lucy snapped, yanking on him harder, dragging him over to the table by his ear.

"Um...excuse me?" A smooth male voice cut in over the undignified yelps coming from Bix, and the scolding still spilling from Lucy. Turning part of the way around, she didn't even think about what she was saying when she did.

"What?!" She snapped with a glare as she turned, only to freeze in shock when she met mirth filled lavender eyes.

"I really don't think our father would appreciate seeing one of his sons missing an ear, even if we do have a couple of siblings who are very talented healers." The man said, stepping closer with a panty melting smirk, that deepened when Lucys grip loosened and Bix was quick to pull free and straighten, rubbing at the abused flesh of his ear.

Gulping hard, she fought not to stutter, or feel embarrassment as she straightened to her full five foot, five inch frame, lifting her chin in exude confidence. She was so focused on the lavender eyes that were watching her with amusement that she didn't notice the rather large man standing behind and to his right, nor did she notice how Cobra seemed to stop breathing across the table from her until Bix said something.

"Hey man, you ok?" Bix asked, concern thick in his voice as he watched Cobra pale when his single indigo eye landed on the monster of a man standing just behind Kaleb, bi-colored eyes locked on Cobra as well, shock making them widen.

Feeling a slight increase in magic, Lucy was quick to look over and see Bix's eyes lightly glowing as he watched Cobra, eyes lowered slightly, looking at his chest area. It dawned on her a moment later that Bix was checking on Cobra's soul, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

 _'He's doing it because his instincts paid off, it's one of the reasons why he brought Cobra with him on this job.'_ A smooth voice echoed through Lucy's head, causing her to stiffen, but before she could say anything, the same voice was quick to soothe. ' _Nono, no need to freak out Lucy, I'm a mind bender, remember? Bix told you, and what that means is-'_

 _'You can hear every ones thoughts if they're not actively working to block you.'_ Lucy relaxed, a small smile now curling her lips as she flicked a glance up to Kaleb with a quirked eyebrow. She saw his lips twitch, and knew that he was trying not to laugh outright at her sass.

 _'Yes this is Kaleb, little star, and you would be correct. You catch onto things very quickly don't you?'_ He asked, his mental voice full of amusement.

'I wouldn't say that exactly, but I do love to learn new things. Now, what exactly is going on with Bix?'

 _'Well, he reached out to me a few weeks ago about a concern regarding your friend Erik that, and informed me that he had a hunch as to how to help that concern. Eriks soul, it appears, has been slowly dimming over the last number of months, as he lets his past actions eat at him. Bix felt that if Erik found his mate, then that bond would help heal his soul far past what Bix is capable of doing. And he was right.'_

 _'He was right? So, Erik found his mate?! Who is it?'_ Lucy asked rapidly, fighting not to let her inner thoughts turn into a physical show of excitement while also keeping her mental squealing to a minimum.

 _'You are very excitable aren't you? Heh, yes, Bix was right, Eriks dragon soul is going nuts right now. The gentleman right behind me is his mate actually, his name is Beck, he's a beastmaster mage, and can hear magical and non magical animal souls, so he can hear Eriks dragon trying to reach out for him.'_

Kaleb could only watch in growing amusement as he saw Lucys eyes widen, before they shot over his shoulder to stare at the large mage right behind him, taking in the bi-colored eyes, strong jaw and nose, wide shoulders covered in large muscles and the long dark green hair.

 _'Holy shit, he's huge! Is he accepting of Erik?'_ She asked, nibbling her lip a bit in worry.

 _'Oh no worries there. Being Boscan, we all have the same beliefs of pleasure is pleasure, whether you're male or female. And Beck actually has a preference for men, so yes, he's very accepting of Erik and being his mate.'_

 _'That's something at least...though if Beck ever hurts him, he'll have a great many people who will kick his ass back home.'_

 _'And here as well, don't worry. We don't take things like this lightly at all. We understand the importance of bonds like this, and revere them. We're going to want to pay attention now though, they're starting to get over the initial shock.'_ Kaleb assured her with a quiet chuckle, shifting as he moved to allow Beck to move closer, watching as Cobra lifted to his feet, trembling a little as Beck reached out to brush careful fingers over the slayers shoulder, tracing up to trace along the pulse of Cobras neck. They both shuddered strongly at the first touch, the bond jolting through them at the first skin and skin contact.

Smirking, Bix took a couple of slow steps back, easing around until he was standing between Lucy and Kaleb, draping an arm once more around her shoulders, and propping an elbow on his brothers. He was feeling very smug in that moment, very glad that he had followed his instincts in dragging Cobra with him to introduce him to Beck. He could only watch in delight as Cobra and Beck eased closer, hands tracing over each other almost in a trance like state, and with his magic still tapped, he was seeing Cobras soul already brightening, with his dragon soul reaching out to, well, damn near make love to Becks own bright yellow soul, drawing it closer to them.

Leaning over, he was quick to whisper into Lucy's ear with a barely restrained chuckle, "Let's head up to the masters quarters and leave these two to...well...handle things." Bix whispered, eyes still on Cobra and Beck, not catching the knowing look his brother shot him, or the shiver that went through Lucy when his nose teased her ear. Swallowing, Lucy nodded carefully, and with the other two, slowly backed up before turning and quickly disappearing into the crowd while the slayer and his new found mate eased onto a bench and started talking quietly, not letting the other one go for even a moment, the pull to touch each other strong in its drive for contact.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Giggles and laughter were abundant as Lucy and Bix tripped over the threshold of the door that had been flung open, with Kaleb following close behind them, an indulgent smile on his face. Giving his brother a particularly rough shove, causing Bix to curse as he stumbled forward, just barely able to keep from tripping over Lucy since she was still right in front of him.

Biting her lip to keep laughing at him outright, Lucy skipped further into the opulent rooms that she was beginning to wander, eyes wide at the simple elegance that flowed beautifully from one room to another. Kaleb and Bix continued to converse quietly, settling onto one of the couches in the main area of Kalebs home. Bix only smiles slightly as he heard her start to hum quietly, wandering out to the nearby balcony, leaning on the railing and looking out over the gardens below.

Running a thoughtful look over Bix, Kaleb leaned back to stretch his arms along the back of the couch and kick his feet up onto the table in front of them.

"So..." Kaleb paused until Bix looked over at him with a raised brow. "Have you told her yet?"

"Told who what?" Bix asked, crossing his arms over his chest, completely relaxed in his brothers home.

"Lucy. Have you told her she's your soulmate."

Bix at that point had swallowed and started choking on the spit that had decided his lungs would be it's new home. It took him a few minutes to clear his lungs, and by the time he managed to blink his eyes free of the tears that had formed, Lucy was sitting next to him with a concerned look on her face as she leaned towards him, one hand resting on his knee. Shooting a glare at his brother who merely smirked at him, Bix for once had to fight the urge to growl at the smug asshole.

"Bix? Are you alright?" Lucy asked worriedly, leaning close to him, and Bix could feel himself heating up, the closer she got. Clearing his throat carefully this time, he nodded.

"Yea I'm fine. Just swallowed some spit wrong." Bix assured her, letting his hand rest over hers before turning back to his still smug brother. He fought the shiver that wanted to wash over him when he felt her hand smooth over his back in soothing comfort.

"So...what are going to do about the job? If Erik's met his mate, that's going to make this a bit more difficult isn't it?" Lucy asked, looking between the brothers, not quite understanding why Bix was glowering, and Kaleb looked like the cat who ate the canary, plus got an entire saucer of cream.

"The job won't be a problem, it usually takes about two weeks, by then most of the mating should be done. As long as Beck is nearby, we should be able to complete the job without much hassle. I had already set aside a month for this trip though, because I was planning on visiting with what family I could while here as well. I was going to wait until after the job if my hunch about Beck had been wrong, but since it wasn't, now we can work on the next thing." Bix explained, propping his head one hand and not doing a single thing to stop Lucy from tracing the idle random patterns on his back.

"The next thing?"

"Uh...yea...as I think you've already partially figured out at least, this trip happened for a number of reasons. The job in weeding out possible bad mages is one of those, but it's not the main thing." Bix shrugged a little sheepishly with a half smile.

"What is the main thing then?" Lucy asked, blinking as she tried to put together the pieces and was coming up short, she just knew it.

"Erik was his main reason." Kaleb finally spoke up from his spot on the other couch. He still had a smug, all knowing look on his face, but he at least seemed more ready to give up some needed information. "Bix here, has noticed for the last number of months that Eriks soul was becoming rather dim, with only his dragon soul helping bolster it. Erik was still going through the motions of life in general, and interacting with others when needed, but the overall guilt of his past actions have continued eating at him, and he's been sinking deeper into that endless loop for a while."

"And I noticed the last time I was here that Beck had developed a rather...intense fascination with my family, especially Cris and Kaleb. Who are both very strong, powerful, large men in their own right. Kaleb asked me to look into his soul, and when I did, I could see that his soul was reaching out for the souls around him, for his match so to speak, and while they may have shared pleasure, his soul was constantly being rejected and turned away. So almost in an act of desperation, from feeling alone, he essentially latched onto Kaleb and Cris, hoping that it would work out with them." Bix paused when he saw a slightly saddened look cross Kalebs face before shaking his head.

"Anyways, obviously it never did, and Bix approached me, saying that he had a hunch on what was wrong, and that the next time he came to do this job, he would bring Erik with him. As we just saw, that hunch played out. Becks soul instinctively knew that it was supposed to be with someone specific and was trying to find them without success before. But as soon as Erik was here and they saw each other, they knew that they were mates and thankfully didn't fight the pull, instead embraced it immediately." Kaleb picked up, a relieved grin spreading across his face.

"Yup, and I could already see the guilt easing up on Eriks soul, already starting to lighten." Bix finished with a happy smile. "He had become one of my best friends, and I wanted to make sure he was taken care of. I just wanted him to be happy."

"Well. I definitely think he will be now that he's found Beck." Lucy hummed, a small smile starting to twitch at her own lips. "So what's this next step you were talking about?"

"Hmm? Oh! The next step has more to do with the bet that I made with him about leaving here with more family than he would know what to do with." Bix explained.

"You bet him? Seriously?" Kaleb asked before starting to laugh.

"Well yeah! It was a way to make him see things through, and if I hadn't been right about Beck, then there's still a chance I would've been right about something else."

"And what's that?" Lucy piped up, lifting a brow at the grinning fool next to her.

"Even before I noticed that Erik was having trouble with his soul, I've been working with my dad and the rest of the family on the idea of adopting Erik into the family so he would have another place to call home if he ever needed to, along with a family."

"Wait, you want to adopt Erik? All of you? Make him a Pradesh?" Lucy gaped, her gaze whipping over to Kaleb who smiled and nodded at her.

"Indeed we do. We've already pulled his records, we know the things that's he's done in the past, but we also know what happened before he started doing things that made people question him. We've also managed to track the things that he's done since he joined Crime Sorciere." Kaleb shifted to his feet then and went to his desk, opening a previously locked drawer with a wave of his hand, and pulled out a few folders and carried them back to the coffee table. Dropping to the edge of the seat, he laid the folders out and Lucy could see the significant different between all three of them.

Tapping the first, and smallest folder, Kaleb explained simply. "This is from before he really started his life of being a dark mage. It's from when he was in the tower with those that had been Crime Sorciere and a few others, including Erza Scarlet. There wasn't a whole lot on him, as that was where he had grown up, and he was a slave, so he didn't really have anything to show what he did. Not that he really had a chance to. When we dug deeper into the going ons with the tower, we actually found out that there had been a blood mage in their ranks, and the blood mage had kept individual vial of the slaves blood to control them if it was needed, and that blood mage also kept a record of all the slaves, including vitals, and date of births."

"But...Erik has never known his date of birth..." Lucy murmured, admittedly a bit confused.

"That would be because he was born in the tower, and they didn't bother to tell him the date it happened when he was old enough, but they did keep it on file. He's actually exactly one month older than you Lucy. He was born on June 1, it's probably one of the reasons you two have always gotten along so well." Seeing that she seemed to accept that, he tapped the next, and definitely thicker folder.

"This one is from his time with the mage Brain, and the Oracion Seis. This also includes many of the separate, individual crimes he committed, especially the murders."

Eyeing the thickness of the folder, Lucy fought the urge to shudder, remembering the time with the infinity clock, when she had really first met him. Understanding her uneasiness, Kaleb moved to the last folder, which was easily twice the thickness of the second one. It was on this folder that Kaleb actually flipped it open, smiling at the neat script that came from the many people who had been tracking information down for him for this very reason.

"What about that one? What's in that folder?" Lucy asked, noticing Kalebs smile, and leaned forward to try and peak at the writing she could see.

"This folder, is my personal favorite. Because even as we're speaking, there's more being tracked down to add to this folder. These are all of the good things he has done since he joined Crime Sorciere. We also cross referenced events with things that happened in the second folder and we found an interesting twist." Bix stated, a wide smile on his face.

"Like what?" Lucy asked, blinking curiously as she watched him reach out to pick up the folder and start flipping through the neatly hand written papers, and she was surprised when she saw what looked like a picture that had been drawn by a child.

"We're still tracking down more of the events, but so far, every single event that involved killing an adult who had some kind of child under their charge? The adult was a part of something that was ultimately life threatening for the child. Erik killed one mother because she was so addicted to drugs, that she was whoring herself out. We even found that there had been rumors of the woman being abusive to the child physically, mentally, emotionally, and gave the child the bare minimum for food. He found her along his travels, and through her magic found out about the child. From the reports we gathered, she had offered to give her child up for adoption if he would stay with her." Bix explained, handing her the picture she had seen.

Inside of a heart drawn in crayon was only what she could imagine was a childs attempt at capturing Eriks likeness with jagged dark red lines, a black line for where one eye should've been, and the other was a blue circle. His mouth was drawn in a frown, which really was just more black crayon put on as an half circle. She could see more black lines to the sides,and realized that triangles had been placed on the sides of Eriks head to show that he had pointed ears. She absolutely loved it and was a little bit tempted to keep it for herself.

"That bitch deserved every second of pain that I bought her, before leaving her there to die a very slow and painful death, and even that I'm not sure she deserved." Eriks voice echoed through the room, causing Lucy, Bix, and Kaleb to turn and look at him. They hadn't heard them join them, but the wards to the masters quarters were thorough, and Kaled had already adjusted them to accommodate the three visitors. Erik was standing behind Bix, with Beck beside him standing tall and confident, and they could see the information in front of Bix. They had come in just in time to see the folder being opened and he remembered that woman, just as he remembered ever person he had ever killed who was responsible for a child.

"What happened Erik?" Lucy asked softly, her love for him driving her to need to know. She could see the fury raging in his one eye, and glancing at Beck, she saw the acceptance and love the man already had for the slayer.

"Every man, every woman, that I killed who was responsible for a child, deserved it. From a mother whoring herself for drugs and abusing her child, to a man who got his rocks off on raping his son and niece on a nightly basis while being abusive and selling them to other pedo pieces of shit, I only killed those who deserved it. I then took each child into my care until I found a family who actually wanted children, but couldn't have them for whatever reason. I've actually kept tabs on them over the years to make sure they were doing fine." He paused, features softening as he looked over and saw the picture in Lucy's hands. Before here continued, a knock was heard to echo through the rooms, and rather than get up, a moment later two tall, well dressed gentlemen strode into the room, eyes sweeping over the gathered mages and taking in the atmosphere quickly.

A quickly muffled squeal was heard, and multiple pairs of eyes with twitching lips shot over to Lucy who was looking at the newcomers with wide eyes and hands clasped tightly over her mouth. Brows quirked, and smiles spread as heads tilted at the exact same time. Carefully clearing his throat so he wouldn't laugh at her, Bix waved a hand at the two newcomers.

"Lucy Heartfilia, this is my father Arman, and oldest brother Farron."

With wide, warm smiles, they stepped around the couch to hold out their hands to her in greeting.

"Lucy Heartfilia? We've heard a lot about you." Arman said smoothly, lifting her hand to press a soft kiss to the back of it, Farron following quick behind him. They only chuckled when she flushed brightly over their actions, and when she spoke, it came out breathy.

"It's wonderful to meet the both of you. I've followed your work, and absolutely love what you do for the good of everyone." Her eyes were bright, and smile wide, and when she heard a burst of laughter from beside her, she acted on instinct to reach out and slap Bix's shoulder making him yelp, and looks became wicked as Arman and Farron turned their attention on him for a moment.

"Heh, now that we know she can definitely handle you, why don't we get down to the other business we're here for?" Arman asked, sliding into one of the arm chairs across from Bix and Lucy, Farron quickly claiming the other one. "Erik, Beck, care to take a seat?" Aramn asked gesturing at the few spots still left. Lucy was quickly to slide down to the floor when Cobra tapped her on the shoulder, and he took her spot, even as Beck flanked Bix and took the open spot on the other side.

"What's the other business?" Cobra asked curiously. He was admittedly on edge with two Ambassadors in the same room as him, but he'd bid his time before making a run for it if need be. He really hoped he wouldn't have to, and stretched an arm out along the back of the couch behind Bix to reach Beck and play with his hair.

"Well, as you can see, we've gathered a bit of information on you from over the years." Arman explained with a nod to the folders still spread out on the coffee table.

"I don't understand why, but yea, I can see that." Cobra said carefully, not wanting to get too snarky just in case. Though he wasn't sure who would make him regret it first, Bix or Lucy. He supposed it would depend on who was faster, and that would be a tough call.

"You mean Bix hasn't told you?" Farron asked, blinking, casting a slight glare at his younger brother before turning back to Cobra.

"Hasn't told me what? There's a lot of things the monkey ass hasn't told me." He drawled, ignoring the glare shot at him from next to him.

"Well...a couple of years ago, he approached us about you, and after he made his request, we told him we had to look into some things first before we would agree. I think it was maybe, what? Six months ago that we had gathered enough information, and we still are actually, that is starting to outweigh the other things. When the things were compiled into their separate folders, we realized just how wrong a lot of people were about you, even when you were a dark mage." Arman continued, a small smile curling his lips at the lifted brow he was getting from the one eyed slayer.

"I gathered that from the folders alone."

"And after much consideration, and family meetings, which the others apologize that they couldn't make it in today, the Pradesh family as a whole would like to extend an offer to you Erik."

Blinking in confusion, Cobra looked around at the beaming smiles, utterly confused. He couldn't hear any of their souls, which didn't surprise him, with a mind bender mage in the fmaily, they had probably learned at a fairly young age how to block their thoughts in all ways. What did surprise him, was he couldn't even hear Lucy's, so he figured Master Kaleb was helping keep her blocked for the moment. Glancing over at the blonde haired master, all he received was a look filled with mirth, and a slight nod of acknowledgment, before Cobra turned his attention back to the ambassadors. The sound of a door being thrown open and slamming into a wall was the only warning Cobra was given even as he ducked before a voice preceded another person into the room.

"Wait! Wait for me dammit I'm here! Dammit Kaleb you ass, you could've told Dad that I was on my way, you knew I wanted to be here for this!" Striding into the room as they turned to face the newcomer, was another hulking beast for a man. Easily as big as Laxus, with bulging muscles, long dark hair, and midnight eyes, Lucy gaped at the warring sense of excitement but soothing calm as well. Staring at him, she was both dazzled and confused. There was something about him that called to her, and that felt familiar as well.

Hearing laughter erupt around her, Lucy turned and watched as the man hurried over to lean against the back of the chair Arman was reclining in.

"Sorry Cris, I wasn't sure if you'd actually make it or not." Kaleb said with a mischievous grin.

"I call bullshit on that, I reached out to you half an hour ago you ass, letting you know I was on my way." Cris glared, then rolled his eyes at the innocent look he was given.

"Now now children, we have other things that still need to be handled, you can kick his ass later, alright?" Arman said with a put upon sigh, though his own lips twitched suspiciously. "Lucy, Erik, this is my son Cristoff, the lunar dragon slayer, son also of Nurem the lunar dragon. And Lucy, I can see the excitement building behind your eyes, but I'm going to ask you hold off on any questions you have for Cris until we're done. I will happily throw him to you at that point though so you can get to know each other."

Squeaking a bit in embarrassment that she was so easily read, she sat back from where she had straightened at hearing who Cris was, and nodded, placated at knowing she would have her chance to chat with him later. When she looked back up, she smiled at the playful wink he sent her way.

"Now that we've gotten past that interruption, let's continue." Farron said after clearing his throat.

"Indeed. Anyways, as we were saying before, we have an offer for you Erik." Arman stated, taking the folder that Farron handed from from the inside for his jacket, and held it out to Erik.

Lifting a brow in puzzlement, Cobra took the folder and flipped it open, running his gaze over the paperwork in a quick sweep, only to choke as the words he was reading finally connected for him. Jaw dropping, and feeling his single eye burn as tears tried to start to escape, he didn't even try to hide the trembling his hands started doing.

"Yo-you want to..." he had to stop to clear his throat roughly, gaze lifting to Arman's warm eyes for a moment before dropping back to the papers in his lap. "You want to adopt me?" He asked in a whisper, his sight blurring slightly at the tears edging his one eye.

"No. Not just me. The entire family wants to adopt you. If we thought you were a true dark mage, we wouldn't, but after we gathered the information that we have here, and we're still getting more, and we found the outcomes of some of the things you did before, during, and after joining Crime Sorciere, we saw, and to this day, can see the soul of a good man who was given a shit hand to start his life with." Arman explained with a soft smile with the single indigo eye looked back up at him.

"But we've seen what you've done with that hand, and how you've turned it around for yourself, and we want you to be a part of this family. Please Erik, become Erik Pradesh, become our brother." Farron continued, smiling wider when Eriks gaze shifted to him. "Besides, this'll give you even more reason to visit Bosco, and you'll have the sibling obligation to pick on, or kick the ass of Bix even more."

"Wait, I'd get to pick on him even more?" Cobra asked, excitement coloring his voice like that would be the deciding factor. The round of laughter that erupted around him had him grinning happily.

"Yes, indeed, family will be family for all of its up and downs, and that includes picking on each other." Arman said with a chuckle.

"And when we're done here, I'd like to check you eye for you Erik, I might be able to repair it so you'd have two working eyes again." Cris offered, smiling at the surprised look he received.

"Seriously? You might be able to?"

"Yep, I just need to see how much damage was done, but if there's enough still there, I can bring it back."

"That...that would be amazing, and I'd be forever in your debt on it."

"Nah, consider it helping a friend, and possibly even a brother?" Cris asked, his words hinting at what he hoped Erik would do about the folder in his hands.

Giving a light laugh, Arman drew Eriks gaze once again with his words. "So what do you say Erik? Care to join the family?"

Looking back down at the official papers, then sweeping his eyes around the gathered mages, Cobra took a deep breath to help calm the need to cry and nodded, holding a hand out for a pen, and they gave him some quiet as he read through everything, signing where marked, and by the time he had finished signing the last bit needed, he could feel Bix vibrating next to him, but he couldn't figure out why.

Giving one last quick glance through on the papers, Cobra flipped the folder shut and held it back out to Arman with the pen as well. The he was careening sideways into the arm of the couch at the explosion of sound that came from Bix as he jumped from the couch, pumping his fist into the air.

"Yes! I win!" Bix whooped, doing a mini happy dance in place.

"You win? Win what?" Arman asked, blinking and completely baffled at the sight of his celebrating son. Thankfully he could see that everyone else seemed to be just as confused before Lucy suddenly started laughing hysterically and toppled over onto her side to clutch at her stomach.

Calming down enough to prop his hands on his hips and stick out his chest, Bix was positively beaming as he announced, "The bet I made with Erik! I made a bet that by the time we finished this job, and we were heading back to Fairy Tail, he'd have more family than he would know what to do with, and I won!"

"Oh son of bitch! You asshole you knew this was going to happen!" Cobra snarled, leaping from his spot on the couch to tackle the still cackling seith mage, taking him to the cleared floor that the coffee table had been at just a moment before. "Fucking bastard you told me you didn't know anything!"

Even being pinned to the ground with arm being painfully yanked up behind him, Bix was still laughing hysterically. "I didn't! You could've just as easily said no to being adopted and you would've won! I didn't 100% know what your choice would be!"

"Wow...I duck out for a moment to get a drink, and get back just in time to see our new member tackle Bix, and pull the table of the way to save any possible damages, and now they're trying to get really close? I don't think that's how having siblings works guys." A voice that made Lucy think of a smooth aged whiskey called out over the room, and she turned once again to find another man, this time leanly built with crimson eyes, and dark hair with red streaks reclining back on the couch where Cobra had been sitting before. His words made the wrestling men freeze before shoving away from each other with a shudder, and Cobra was quick to scramble over to Beck, deciding to use his legs as a back brace.

Soon enough he was fighting the urge to purr as long fingers threaded through his hair. Letting out a sigh of contentment, and loving how relaxed he had become in just a short amount of time, he rolled his head to side to find that Bix was now reclining against the front of the couch with Lucy once more upright and next to him. Letting out a sigh that sounded like it was painful for him to admit, Erik conceded to Bix.

"Fine Bix, I concede, as promised, you were right. You win this bet, I definitely have more family than I know what to do with, but I don't mind."

"Awww thanks Coby! And don't worry, I'll still get you the harvati venom as a welcome to the family gift." Bix said with a tongue lolling grin, lifting a fist to exchange a fist bump with his new brother. Turning further Erik saw the man on the couch, and raised an curious brow.

"Ah yes, Erik, this is Vander, shadow equip mage, and my youngest son. Van what do you mean you decided to duck out for a moment? Have you been here the whole time?" Arman asked, eyes narrowing on his youngest, and often most troublesome child. When he started to look nervous, Arman simply lifted a brow, and Van grinned innocently.

"Uh...maybe? But hey! Now that we've got Erik all sorted out, maybe now we can sort Bix out?"

At that comment Arman saw Bix freeze in place, and blinked curiously. "What do you mean 'sort him out'?" He asked.

"He hasn't told Lucy she's his soulmate yet, so figured now would be as good as a time as any." Van said with a wicked grin, happily throwing his older brother under the bus to save himself from his fathers wrath, and he made himself comfortable as chaos ensued.

"Wait, she's what?!" Arman demanded, eyes shooting to Bix who was now flushing a brilliant shade of red.

"I'm his what?!" Lucy squeaked, jerking to the side when Bix yelped at being smack across the back of his head by Cobra.

Sitting back on his own couch, Kaleb merely tucked his hands behind his head, watching the antics with a satisfied smile. Dear gods did he love his family.


	6. PWk 2018 Particular

Kaleb had never been very particular about things. He prided himself in being open minded, and flexible in working with just about any situation, including those involved in it. He went with the flow, adjusted where needed so that situations would still end in a way that best suited him. He had the intelligence, the charm, and the power to be able to make sure things went his way.

And then he met her.

During a trip to Fairy Tail to see his younger brother Bix, on a much needed vacation, he had strolled into the guild hall beside his brother, already working on catching up, when one particular voice had whispered through his head. Now this wasn't anything special. Being a mend bender of his caliber, filtering the voices, both verbal and mental, that went through his head was second nature, and he hadn't thought much of it at first.

That was until that same voice grew in mental volume as it called a couple of people a rather...inventive set of names in a mix of languages, and when it ended on _'….._ _going to start gluing chicken feathers on his hat if he doesn't quit with the mother hen bullshit..._ ' he couldn't stop the laughter that escaped him, cutting Bix off in mid sentence.

"Really dude? What the fuck?" Bix demanded, frowning a bit in annoyance.

"Sorry sorry I'm sorry I just-" Kaleb broke off on another snort of laughter, turning to sweep his eyes over the crowded guildhall. "I just heard something that caught my interest, and now I really want to meet the woman who has a voice and tongue that complex." Kaleb explained, still chuckling as he tried to pinpoint just where he was hearing the voice come from.

"A complex woman? Do you realize how much of a needle in the haystack that is here? Fairy Tail women are the furthest from simple as you can get." Bix blinked at his older brother, smirking a little as Kaleb started looking a bit like a dog who had just picked up a smell it really liked.

"C'mon Bix, I'm on vacation here, help me out. I wasn't expecting to find anyone who would capture my attention enough that I'd want to actually get to know them, and this one certainly has." Kaleb huffed, rolling aggravated eyes towards his smirking brother. Another tirade started, and Kaleb twisted around, eyes losing focus as he listened to the next set of insult that came from somewhere in the hall.

 _'..their constant hovering. One of these days I'm going to get Jet a giant hamster wheel. Then maybe he would realize that all his running around was getting him nowhere fast. Or better yet I could put Inigo and Fezzik both on it. Then maybe they could learn to work as an actual team.'_

Kalebs head tilted to the side, eyes sliding closed in both pleasure and amusement as the tirade went one, shifting between one language and another, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was as well versed in them as she obviously was, he would've been left in the dust from the beginning.

 _'I'll use small words so you're sure to understand you warthog-face bafoon!'_

Eyes snapping open as he realized where he knew that line from, Kaleb reached out to grab Bix's arm, and them time even he could feel and hear the slight desperation in Kalebs grip and words.

"Bix, for the love of all that is good and holy, who in this guild is a Princess Bride fan?" Kaleb asked, and Bix could see his pale lavender eyes nearly glowing with excitement.

"I'm sorry man, but I think the better question is who _isn't_ a fan of that movie in this guild, especially among the women."

Groaning, Kaleb let his head fall back, gritting his teeth. He didn't know what it was, but there was something pulling him, pushing him to find the woman who even now was still being rather creative with her insults towards someone who was apparently bothering her.

"Shit Kaleb...this is really getting to you isn't it?" Bix asked, his voice slightly hushed now and drawing Kalebs attention once more. Blinking, he lowered his head, only to find that Bix's eyes were lighly glowing and looking at his chest.

"Yea, and I don't know why."

"I think I do...dude...I think you may have found your soulmate...I wasn't sure you'd have one, but your soul is going nuts right now."

"Seriously?"

"Yea, it keeps pulsing...can you still hear her?"

"Yea, and I really want to find her."

"Ok, so obviously she's in here, is a fan of Princess Bride, what else can you tell me from what you're hearing from her?"

"She's, well hello...apparently she can see me and is rather appreciative of the view..." Kaleb started laughing again, hearing her interest rise by a quite a few notches when she saw him laughing.

"Oh, don't turn or anything, keep looking at me ok? Is there anyone else you can see around her?"

"Yea, there's a gangly fellow..." Kaleb continued giving a few quick descriptions, watching as Bix's jaw dropped open in shock before laughing hysterically himself.

"Her? Seriously? Oh that is just too precious and Dad is going to absolutely go nuts!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Levy didn't see herself as very picky. Or particular. She liked the things she liked, was willing to try new things, and new how to adjust things accordingly in aspects of her life. Being a script mage and a lover of knowledge, fluent in multiple languages, and a secret hoarder of smut books and romcom movies, she honestly felt she was well able to accept things as they were.

She also greatly loved her friends, her nakama, and her team.

Even when they were being annoying pests.

Buzzing around her, asking her endless questions about things she needed, even when it was obvious that she was trying to finish a translation job she had picked up a couple of days ago. Taking a deep breath, she kept her gaze focused firmly on the book in front of her, even as her thoughts wandered off to a variety of other things that she would currently love to do to her teammates.

' _I'm_ _going to start gluing chicken feathers on his hat if he doesn't quit with the mother hen bullshit._ ' Levy thought to herself as Jet fussed next to her, asking if she had eaten yet, or if there way anything he could get her. Yeah, ten minutes of silence would be nice, but with them around that wasn't likely to happen, and she didn't want to go back home because they'd follow her there. She also didn't want to go because she was hoping to see Lucy and maybe get the next chapter of her book.

 _'I'm getting tired of their constant hovering. One of these days I'm going to get Jet a giant hamster wheel. Then maybe he would realize that all his running around was getting him nowhere fast. Or better yet I could put Inigo and Fezzik both on it. Then maybe they could learn to work as an actual team.'_ Levy fought the urge to smirk at that thought, the image of Jet running on a giant wheel with Inigo and Fezzik from her favorite movie, The Princess Bride, being rather entertaining. Hearing Droy start fussing on her other side, Levy was losing her patience rather quickly, and was trying to think of something that she could say that would get them to leave her alone for a bit. Immediately one of her favorite quotes from Princess Bride popped into her head, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud.

 _'I'll use small words so you're sure to understand you warthog-faced buffoon!'_

A sudden burst of unfamiliar laughter caught her attention and she turned her head just enough to peak past the body of Droy, and she felt her heart stuttered at the sight of a rather tall man standing near the guildhalls entrance doors, longer platinum blonde hair spilling down his back in glimmering waves, the profile of his face showed sharp cheek bones, a strong jaw, and full lips. From here she couldn't make out the color of his eyes, but even she could admit that while she wasn't very particular, there was something about him that was ringing every bell she had.

She could see that he was talking with Bix, and she couldn't make out what was being said, but when Bix started laughing hysterically, she could tell, and the way the other man smiled had warmth flooding through her.

 _'Maybe I could...no...I shouldn't...there was no way a man like that would be interested in a woman like me...he was the kind who had tall leggy full figured women with him whenever he wanted...he wouldn't want a blue haired bookworm with small breasts, wide hips, was rather short, and kept her nose stuck in a book all of the time...'_

Letting out a quiet sigh, she turned back to her books, and didn't see Bix and the man with the blonde hair turning to eye her, one with pure mirthful flee, and the other with desperate longing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What do you mean? You know her?" Kaleb asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course I do, she's our resident bookworm, damn near, if not exactly on par with Freed when it comes to her book smarts, a brilliant script mage honestly. She has a collection of books that I wonder if it rivals that of the magic councils, and she's best friends with Lucy, our celestial mage. Levy is a complete sweetheart, but for the love of gods don't do anything to damage her precious books or nakama, cause you could end up with a scripted anvil on your chest before you can blink."

"So she's full of sass and energy as well, that she just tends to put towards gaining more knowledge."

"That's about right. She does have a lot of self image issues though, and doesn't have a lot of self-confidence." Bix said with a slight frown, thinking of all of the times he had heard her put herself down about various things. Kaleb was about to respond when he heard another thought from her, and he felt his heart clench at the sad longing he heard in her words. He could hear, hell even feel her desire for him, but her certainty that he wouldn't want her was far overriding her desire to try to reach out to him.

 _'Maybe I could...no...I shouldn't...there was no way a man like that would be interested in a woman like me...he was the kind who had tall leggy full figured women with him whenever he wanted...he wouldn't want a blue haired bookworm with small breasts, wide hips, was rather short, and kept her nose stuck in a book all of the time...'_

"Bix, obviously I need to follow up with her, she doesn't think I'll want her. Can you get her teammates away from her?"

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem, just make your move quick ok? They're rather obsessed with her, and I know Jet wants to be with her, no matter how many times she tells him she's not interested."

"I'll handle that, just get them away from her so I can talk to her."

"Will do."

Turning in tandem, they were quick to push through the crowd, and when they got closer to her table, he hung back for a moment, watching as Bix hurried forward, leaning over just enough to clap a hand to Jet and Droys shoulder drawing their gaze to him.

"Hey, can I borrow you guys for a moment?" Bix asked with a friendly grin, already pulling on them and drawing them away from Levy even as they stuttered out protests, ut unable to shake him off.

Kaleb waited a few more moments before moving forward, letting his shadow cover her before leaning down and bracing a hand on the table next to her books and papers, and he couldn't help but smirk a little as he saw her stiffen. Shifting to keep her from feeling to uncomfortable, he swung a leg over the bench to straddle and sit next to her, giving her a warm smile when her warm hazel eyes shot up to meet his own gaze. He watched as a flush of pink washed over her cheeks, and shifted so he was propping his chin on the hand that bad been on the table before, elbow braced firmly as he ran his gaze over her face.

"Um...hi?" Levy murmured, swallowing against the nerves that decided to take up residence in her throat. 

"Hello. I'm Kaleb Pradesh. Do you want to get out of here?" He asked bluntly, feeling that she would appreciate the straight to the point action.

"I uh, I actually have some translating I still have to finish." Levy stated, waving her hand over the work in front of her.

"Alright. I could help you if you'd like. Minstrellen right?" Kaleb asked, reaching out to carefully pick up one of yet to be translated papers. His smile grew when he saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Y-yes. You know Minstrellen?"

"I'm actually fluent in a number of languages." He answered absently, in Minstrellen for that matter, even as he reached for a blank piece of paper and pulled a pen from a hidden pocket in his clothes, before starting to translate what he was now reading to common.

"Really? What else?" Levy asked excitedly, her mind already switching into multitasking mode, going back to the same paper she had been working on before but hadn't made process from being unable to focus.

"Sevenese, Joyan, Pergrandian, just about any language you can think of I can speak it, it comes in handy when dealing with so many mages." Kaleb answered, easily keeping pace with Levy as their hands sped across the pages, translating at a speed that matched each others. "I never got your name by the way."

"I don't think I need to tell the famous White Sea guild master, who is also a very powerful, well-known mind bender, what my name is." Levy said with a knowing smirk, her look a bit haughty as she shifted her gaze to him for a moment. When his own lavender gaze met hers she winked at him before turning back to the work in front of them.

"For the record then...if you know that about me Levy McGarden, then you should also know that yes, I do very much want you, and when we're done here, I'd love to take you out for diner to get to know you better." He said with a smile, leaning over to brush his lips across her cheek, eyes flashing in delight when she shivered in response.

Gulping a bit to fight the heat that was deciding it was a good idea to settle at the pit of her stomach, Levy kept her eyes solidly on the work in front of her as she nodded. She felt him pull away to turn back to the work, and when they finished everything a short time later, Kaleb helped her pack everything away before grabbing her hand and dragging her from the guild, her giggles floating behind them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Six months later.

"Are you sure it isn't too soon?" Kaleb asked nervously, fidgeting with the cuffs of his sleeves, pacing in the middle of the busy Fairy Tail guildhall, next to the same table he had first met Levy at six months before. Bix was with him, leaning a hip against the table, arms crossed over his chest, and a wide grin creasing his cheeks.

"Yes bro, I'm sure. She's crazy about you, and any time you two are in the same room your souls just flare brighter. I know it's been difficult since you went back to Bosco after your vacation before, but you made it work with the transportation lacrima, coming to visit every chance you could. Outside of our family, I don't know many mages who would literally make a specialized transportation device to transport you directly to your girlfriends side."

"I'll admit, I thought she would find that downright creepy when I did that." Kaleb huffed out a breath, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Nah, she appreciated the effort it took to make something like that, and for those times when she was having a really hard time, that thing came in handy. It took a while for the members here not to freak out whenever she suddenly disappeared from the middle of the guild because she was coming to visit you with the lacrima you made for her."

"Yea...sorry about that..."

"No need to apologize, it helped keep her sane these last few months when her team became even more insufferable. Jet sure as hell wasn't, and still isn't, happy that you're together."

"Well he's going to have to get over it, because if this goes well, he'll never have a chance, not that he had one before anyways." Taking another deep breath, Kaleb straightened and turned when he felt her reach out to him, and shoved the book on the table behind him a bit more. This was the one book that he had managed to keep out of her hands so far, because he knew how he wanted this to go, and if it went well, he'd be calling his Dad with some good news later that evening.

"Kaleb? Kaleb!" Levy's excited shout rang out over the guild and those between them were quick to clear the way, knowing from experience they'd get trampled on otherwise.

A grin splitting his face, Kaleb opened his arms, and braced himself for the blue haired rocket that was racing for him, quick to catch her when she jumped at the last minute to wrap her legs around him.

"Kaleb, what are you doing here?" Levy asked breathlessly after they parted from the first kiss they exchanged any time they saw eachother after being separated for a while.

"I came to see you of course, and give you something. You mentioned that you'd been wanting to learn more about Boscan traditions right?" Kaleb asked, lowering her to her feet carefully, making sure she didn't stumble before guiding her to sit at the table behind him. As soon as he had seen Levy start running for Kaleb, Bix had stepped back a few feet and quietly eased a recording lacrima from his pocket, lifting it catch the new few moments.

"Yea of course! I want to know more about your home land." Levy answered with a smile, one hand immediately reaching out to grip his thigh when he settled on the bench next to her. When he had asked her out for dinner six months ago, and then asked her to promise with him at the end of the vacation he had been on, she had been flabbergasted. He had given her a rough rundown of what promised was, and then presented her with a beautiful ring, she had accepted gladly. Even now it was glinting brightly on her finger, and it's presence there had soothed her on more than one occasion when Kaleb hadn't been physically able to.

The following months had been rough at times, she'd had moments of feeling like she was in a dream, and others when Jet had questioned her sanity at trying to have such a long distance relationship. Kaleb had helped that though by showing up almost every weekend, and at random moments, and after the first time Jet had given some rather sharp comments about how long their relationship would last, the mind bender mage had shown up with a lacrima in tow. He had given it to her, showing her the matching one, both were no bigger than her thumb, and he had told her it was a transportation lacrima that would only work with theirs, taking one of them to the other, no matter where they were.

The same day that he had brought her that, they had gone to a jewelry store and had the lacrimas set in mounts, and from that day forward the lacrimas could be found dangling from their necks. After that, the rough times had gotten easier, and she wasn't nearly as worried as she used to be.

"I'm glad to hear that, cause I brought this with me for you to look through." Kaleb smiled, loving the slideshow she had unintentionally treated him to when she thought back over the last number of months. He watched as she lit up in excitement and reached out with already twitching fingers.

Running her fingers over the soft leather bound book, her eyes took on a soft glow as she read the title. 'Boscon traditions, rituals, and ceremonies for marriage.'

"Why this one first?" She asked absently, flipping the book open, and running her gaze over the mix of printed and written words, already excited to learn something new.

"Because this is something that is very important to Boscan culture, and hopefully you too." Kaleb answered, reaching out to catch her hands that were running over the words before reaching up to gently grip her chin and turn her to face him. When he saw her eyes full of confusion, he smiled and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips before leaning back once more.

"Levana McGardan, I, Kaleb Suraday Pradesh, ask to take you in marriage, to stand at my side through my challenges and joy, to share my bed, mother any children we may have, an equal partner at my side for all time. Do you accept?" Kaleb asked, lifting his other hand with the small, already opened box cradled in his fingers. He watched her eyes, seeing the gears turn behind them as she worked over what he had asked, and he knew when it had clicked because the running commentary that he had gotten use to from her completely stopped for a precious moment before slamming back into motion as her jaw dropped.

"You...you...you want to..." She stammered, her eyes wide and brightening at the tears that were starting to flood them.

"Yes Levy, I want to marry you, and have you as my wife, by my side, for as long as we both live, or beyond if it's possible."

"But I-I'm not...I'm just..."

Kaleb stopped her with another soft kiss, hearing the self doubt, and fears trying to drown out her elation at his question.

"Oh no sweetheart, you were always special to me from the very beginning, and I wouldn't change a single thing about you. So what do you say? Do you want to marry me, and join the craziness that is my family while making my father and I the happiest men in the world?"

Blinking at him, seeing the open honesty and love that would've been obvious even to a blind man, Levy could only gulp hard, and nod for a moment before realizing she actually needed to say something out loud.

"Yes...yes...always yes!" She managed to say loudly enough to be heard clearly before she wrapped herself around him, burying her tear soaked face in his shoulder even as he slid the gorgeous ring he had found onto her other finger. It took her a moment to hear the cheers that were surrounding them, just before a rather solid weight slammed into her from behind and she heard Lucys squealing voice above her.

"Congratulations Levy!"

A moment later found Levy being pulled from Kalebs arms as the women surrounded her, asking questions, even as the men swarmed him, slapping him on the back and shoulders in celebration.

Bix barely managed to make it through the crowd to his brothers side, and that was only after stepping on far too many toes, only to hand him an active communications lacrima with a wide grin. Taking it with a curious look, Kaleb glanced down and proceeded to facepalm. Looking back at him, with a beaming smile on his own face was his father, Arman. He now knew what Bix had done and could only shake his head at his brothers antics.

"Congratulations Kaleb, you know I love that girl like my own already. I fully expect the two of you to come visit asap."

"Of course Dad, I have to speak to her about any jobs she has first, but we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Fair enough. Now go celebrate with that gorgeous fiancee of yours Kaleb and give her a hug for me!"

"Will do, we'll see you soon." With that, Kaleb disconnected the call and gave the lacrima back to Bix before turning to find Levy, and seeing that she had managed to move back to his side, he wrapped an arms around her, ducking his head to press a kiss to the top of her head, smiling as her faint scent soothed him.

No, neither of them had ever been very particular about things...but now they could say they were particular about each other.


	7. PWk 2018 Huge

A/N: Ok, So I've been loving this this week quite a bit, even though none of the prompts are actually really connected, and I decided when I posted Particular, to post Huge as well since it had come out to be such a small piece for me. So please, enjoy the extra bit of sharing I did and remember to read and review!

It was huge.

With how often it was hanging out and making such obscene gestures at everybody, everyone knew that the damn thing was huge. If it wasn't for the guild make that sat proudly in the middle of this huge thing, many would think that the man it belonged to was some sort of weird court jester or something.

She had always wondered about it, and contrary to popular belief of the guild, she may have flirted with him on more than one occasion, but she had never actually managed to land this particular guy in her bed. Narrowing her eyes at their resident seith mage, Cana tipped her glass back for another swallow of her drink before setting it down and shifting to her feet.

She was quick to fluff her thick hair, and did a quick adjustment to make her breasts appear to be falling out of her top, before strolling over to the table Bix was sitting at with the rest of the Thunder Legion, and Gajeel sitting next to him. She purposely rolled her hips with each step, letting her desire be very clear in her eyes. She watched as Bix glanced over and up to her, not even bothering to pause on her rather ample assets to meet her gaze with a quirked brow.

She fought hard not to be insulted that he didn't even seem to notice that she was trying to seduce him. Reaching the table, she pressed a hip into the wood of the table and leaned over, bracing one hand on the surface, and curled her shoulders, making sure that her ample cleavage was on clear display for the seith mage with the huge tongue. Dammit, she was determined to find out if he was as good with it as he seemed to be!

When he merely leaned back, crossing his arms and blinking at her, she just barely managed to keep herself from frowning. Instead she went for a different approach, ignoring the quiet chuckles she was hearing come from behind her and the iron slayer next to Bix. Giving herself a mental shake, she boosted her confidence with the knowledge that she knew she was hot.

"Heya Bixy, out of curiosity, just how long is your tongue?" She purred, full on bending over the table to prop her chin on a hand, bringing her other arm around to provide extra support, and view to her chest. She felt her frustration start to rise when he didn't miss a beat in answering.

"Long enough." He said simply, eyes still locked on her own, mirth filling his.

"I bet it is...and I'm sure it could reach all of the...right places...huh Bixy?" She asked with a coy smile, lifting her chin enough so she could reach out to trace a finger along the edge of his jaw, pausing purposely at the corner of his mouth.

She heard the others choking on their beverages and snacks at her forwardness and decided to ignore them.

"So I've been told."

"And I bet you haven't left a single gal wanting or disappointed huh?" She asked further with a quirk of her lips, her finger toying with all of his bottom lip now.

"Certainly haven't had any complaints." Bix smirked, his amusement growing.

"Any chance you'd be up for proving that tonight? I could definitely use a workout with you and other parts of your body I'm sure would be helpful." Cana asked with a wink, leaning forward more, nearly pressing her chest against his own as he couldn't go any further back without falling off of the bench.

"I'm 'fraid I'm gonna have to turn you down."

Pouting cutely, she lifted her fingers to thread through his hair and tease the top of his ear.

"Ah how come? If it's a job I'm ok with a quickie." Cana shrugged, still smiling, even as mentally she was fuming.

"I didn't take ya for a homewrecker drunk." Gajeel growled from his spot next to Bix. Seething at that name, Cana straightened quickly, shooting a furious glare at him.

"I am no such thing!" Cana denied, crossing her arms.

"Are ya sure? You're pushing pretty hard there, and he said no multiple times." Gajeel countered, his own gaze firm and fuming, causing a shiver to race down her spine.

"What the fuck lug nuts? Who are you to judge me?" Cana demanded, jabbing a finger at him in anger. Lifting a brow at her words, he smirked and merely reached over to grip the collar of Bix's high necked tight top and quickly sliced it open to his collarbone, ignoring Bix's curse of protest. Gripping the sliced material further, he pulled it back to showing a gun gray, and black scaled dragon wrapped around Bix's neck and collarbones.

"I'm his mate, he's mine, and I don't appreciate you pushing to sleep with him when he made it clear he's not interested." Gajaeel snarled before draining his glass and shoving to his feet, grabbing Bix's hand at the same time and pulling him from the still busy guild. Of course he had to leave one parting shot over his shoulder at the gaping Cana.

"And yes, it is huge and does hit all the right places in all the right ways."

The doors slammed shut behind them, laughter still on the air.


	8. PWk 2018 Doxy

It was another day of the week, of the month of the year, and Lucy Heartfilia was, quite simply, bored. Sitting at the bar of the guild, she leaned back against it, elbows propped on the smooth wood behind her as she gazed out over the sea of members that made up her guild. Letting out a sigh, she drooped slightly, letting her head roll back on her shoulders.

"Everything alright Lucy?" Mira asked from behind her. As per the usual, Mira was manning the bar, running a rag over the just freshly cleaned glasses and storing them under the bar.

"Yea, just a bit bored. Natsu is still off doing whatever, Gray's avoiding Juvia, and Erza is off hunting down the legendary, mythical, perfect cake." Lucy said with a shrug, not bothering to open her eyes. That being the case, she didn't see Erik approach them, or hear him drop down onto the stool next to her, so when he spoke, she squeaked and nearly fell off her stool when she jerked in surprise before whipping her head around to glare at the snort she heard escape the dickhead poison slayer.

"That's Mr. Dickhead to you Tink." Erik smirked, nodding to Mira and accepting the glass of bleach infused whiskey she handed him. He didn't have to look to know she rolled her eyes at him, even as she scoffed at him.

"Yea yea whatever, Pan, you must want to feel old if you're wanting to be called mister already." Lucy retorted.

"Sure you wanna go there bright eyes? I think I'm seeing some wrinkles at the corners of your eyes."

"Have you seen your dick lately? Pretty sure it's starting to resemble a caterpillar, both in size and creases."

"At least I can still find it, I'd be surprised if you can find your goody button past your sagging tits. Aren't they, like, down around your knees now? Pretty sure you tie them in a bow honestly."

"Are you sure it's your dick you've been finding and not your half a nut? 'Cause I think they might be the same size."

"You want to talk about something that's the same size? How about the two brain cells that reside between your ears? If you're lucky, on a good day, they'll run into each other and spark off a thought for you."

"At least I'm not reliant on apple seeds to feel good and to be able to perform for someone else let alone myself."

"Oh Tink, you only wish you could feel good enough to create some kind of good feelings in that sahara you call a snatch."

Lucy had just opened her mouth to retort when a swirl of shadows appeared on her other side, and Bix's little brother appeared with a smile, watching the banter between them. Instead of spitting back at Erik, Lucy twisted and threw herself at the newcomer, squealing excitedly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Vander! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, leaning back but keeping her arms around the mans neck, confident from the secure feel of his arms around her that he wouldn't let her fall. The last she had known, he had been on a job, and that was one of the reasons she had stayed behind, to help keep Erik company as he waited for Van to return. Smiling softly, she ran soft fingers just outside of the maroon scales she could see peeking over the collar of his vest, and creeping up his neck. She had known the man for a while now, and considered him one of her closer friends. It helped that he was Bix's younger brother.

"You mean aside from copping a feel of your wrinkled ol' ass?" Erik snarked, lifting to take a drink and not even blinking at the in sync flipping fingers he was given from the embracing mages next to him.

"I'm actually here to pick you the two of you up, because there has been a special request for the both of you." Vander explained, shifting so one arm was still wrapped around the buxom blonde, while reaching into a pocket of his equip space, pulling out a single piece of paper, a flyer that he set on the bar between them. Exchanging a look of intrigue, they leaned over the paper together.

 _Undercover body guard escort needed for formal event._

 _Requesting:_

 _Lucy Heartfilia and Erik Vivas._

 _Instructions include:_

 _Lucy Heartfilia will be attending as my date, while Erik Vivas will be an extra companion,_

 _and both will act accordingly in the presence of others._

 _Appropriate attire will be provided, as well as lodging, food, and pay._

 _Reward amount:_

 _$200,000 jewel_

 _Location:_

 _Grand Hotel in Crocus_

 _Event:_

 _Annual Spring Ball_

 _Date:_

 _8th of May, x794_

 _Requuester:_

 _Ambassador Farron Pradesh_

"Huh. Well, I'll admit that I was not expecting that..." Lucy murmured, frowning slightly as she tilted her head at the information before her.

"Really? I mean, setting it up like this is a little surprising, but I'm not surprised that he's requesting you Tink." Erik stated in a matter of fact way. He smirked slightly when he heard her soul stall for a moment before it restarted, seeming to go twice as fast as before.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy demanded, staring holes she was sure in the side of his head.

"He means, darling little star, that my brother has had a thing for you ever since he met you, and he doesn't absolutely need you there, more he wants you there for a number of reasons." Van purred at her before moving around her to drape himself over Eriks shoulders, nuzzling into his hair and drawing forth a contented purr.

Blinking at the mated pair of almost a year now, she was still trying to process what she had just been told.

"He...wait...he's...what?" Lucy stammered, cheeks flushing as she thought about the man of political power that she had idolized since she had started studying business and politics when she was young. Hell, she had even had a crush on him growing up, but as she aged, she had passed it off as a childish fantasy that she'd ever actually meet him, let alone have him be interested in her.

Then the rest of Van's words sunk into her mile a minute thoughts, and she froze, her eyes slowly turning into slits, and the malevolent aura starting to pulse caused the men in front of her to pause in their affection towards each other. Instead they slowly, carefully, like they were handling a suddenly feral animal, turned their attention to her and gulped in tandem at how dark her eyes had gotten, along with the hands that were forming fists at her sides.

"Uh...Tink?" Erik murmured, watching her closely, instinctively putting himself between her and Van, even though he knew that Van didn't need the protection.

"Farron Pradesh...the one who put in this request...is your brother?" Lucy said softly.

"Um...yes?" Van answered, confusion clear in his voice. He didn't know what was wrong, he had thought she would be ecstatic about this request, and here she was getting pissed. Had he misread her?

"Excuse me for a moment...I have to go murder one of your brothers." Lucy said matter of factly before striding away, and it took a moment of them watching where she was going before they fully realized what she had said, and then scrambled after her.

"Uh bright eyes? Why are you on the warpath to Bix?" Erik asked, having caught up to her and rather than try to stop her, he kept pace instead.

"Yea little star, don't get me wrong, I'll be more than happy to hold Eriks coat for you so he can help you if needed, but I'd like a reason to take back to my Dad..." Van said with a grin, flanking her other side, winking at Erik when he was sent an exasperated glare.

"Because, your brother, has never, not once mentioned what your families last name was too me. And we've had many a discussion over the years of the things apparently your father and brother have done, I've absolutely gushed over them! And he not once explained that he personally knew who I was talking about! Now I know why that sneaky little fuck seemed to just smirk at me anytime we talked about Farron or Arman! Because he knew! He knew how much I look up to them, and he knew that he knew them personally!" Lucy fumed, words running almost non-stop as she crossed the guild hall to the self designated table of the Thunder Legion.

Hearing her tirade over the sound of his music on his headphones, Laxus cracked open an eye and glanced to the side...only for both eyes to fly wide open, and he started scooting along the bench, poking and prodding none to gently at Freed to get him moving, even as Laxus sent a small jolt of electricity across the table to get Evers attention. As soon as the pain of the jolt went through her she turned on him, a screech about to fall from her lips, but she saw his wide, panicked eyes and following the direction he was looking, she paled and quickly abandoned the table.

Freed was quick to follow, Laxus helping him scramble to gather the things he had been working on before fleeing the fuming Lucy who had her eyes set on the last member of the team. He was actually dozing, slumped over on the table with his head resting on his folded arms, and while in the far future the others would wonder how they managed to leave the table without waking him, right at that moment, they didn't care, they just didn't want to be close to him when Lucy tore into him about the newest thing that had he had done to piss her off.

Scary Lucy was very real, and no one in their right mind purposely invoked her wrath.

So, since it appeared Bix had done something to have Lucy on the warpath, with him as her target, they abandoned ship, and left Bix to his own luck.

Arriving at the table, Lucy saw the others fleeing, leaving Bix behind, and she didn't stop them, They weren't the ones she had a bone to pick with. With Erik and Van flanking her, she slid onto the bench across from the dozing Bix, resting her chin on her laced hands, watching Bix with a evil grin, she waited a moment to see if he would realize she was there.

One moment turned into two...then three, and Lucy took a deep breath, fighting the snarl that was wanting to curve her lips. Counting to ten, twice, she cocked her leg back under the table and let her foot fly, connecting with his bent knee. Hard.

She hadn't noticed that as she had crossed the hall, those in her way had been quick to get out of it, and word had spread that Scary Lucy was on the hunt. Now they all watched, and waited, with bated breath, tension thick in the air, and the silence was almost deafening as everyone waited for the explosion.

And when it came, in the form of Bix letting out a high pitched yelp, followed by curses, everyone winced in sympathy. Those who could see, had braced themselves as her foot had flown, and cringed when it connected. No one ever wanted to be on the receiving end of a 'Lucy Kick', as it usually resulted in the person flying across the hall to slam into a wall, a pillar, or both. The fact that she had kicked him in the knee when they were both sitting down meant a couple of things. The first was, if Bix was lucky, then her kick wasn't as powerful as it tended to be when she was upright, and had the full power of the rest of her body behind it. The second, even if he was lucky enough for the first point, the kick was obviously still powerful and definitely painful, and while he hadn't gone flying, him sitting made the kick that more painful, as his knee how no way to get away from the kick.

Still cursing, cringing, and now rubbing fruitlessly at the knee that he knew, he just knew, was already bruising and swelling, Bix jolted upright, the pain of being kicked from a far too powerful leg, and blinking still hazy eyes, he looked across the table from him to see Lucy smiling at him sweetly.

Too sweetly.

And he could see the sharp edge to the curve of her lip, the anger glinting from her anger darkened eyes, and he immediately started casting his mind around to figure out what he had done to piss her off, a rush adrenaline and the need for survival jolting him fully awake.

He knew that look, he had seen it aimed at Natsu plenty of times, and on occasion at Laxus when he had been exceedingly insensitive about something. Hell he had even had it directed at him once in a blue moon, but never to this extent. Gulping hard against the ball of fear that settled at the back of his throat, he smiled, and chuckled weakly while greeting Lucy.

"Heya Cosplayer...what can I do for you on this gorgeous day?" He asked nervously, slowly starting to inch his way to the end of the bench he was sitting on, hoping to be able to make a run for it. His survival depended on his being one of the few fastest mages in the entire guild. Out of his peripherals he could see his brother Van and Erik had sat on either side of her, and the smirks that were on their faces did not bode well for him, he knew it.

The solid loud thud that echoed through the otherwise silent hall, which was further felt by the vibration of the bench, Bix froze, and started to lightly tremble. Lucy had lifted her foot once more, and slammed it point blank between his legs, against the bench, less than a inch from nut checking him, and effectively trapping him in place. If he tried to move now, he would have to shift his leg over hers, but the table was in the way. Two more solid thuds were heard, and Bix knew Erik and Van had copied Lucy's movements, effectively trapping his legs between three different feet.

As much as he wanted to glare at them, taking his eyes off of the glares he was getting from the woman he considered family scared him much, much more.

"Bix...my dear...sweet...Bix...we need to have a little chit-chat about you leaving certain details out during conversations that we've had in the past, specifically regarding a couple of members of your family." Lucy said in a sweet voice, and Erik was quick to slide the job flyer towards him at this point. Swallowing nervously, Bix slowly took his eyes off of her to scan over the job request, and seeing the name at the bottom of it, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ok...so my brother put in a request for your help...I would think you'd be thrilled with this chance with how much you go on about him..." Bix stated, lifting his gaze only to jerk back with a yip when he found Lucy leaning over the table and nearly nose to nose with him.

"And you're right Bixy, I am thrilled, I'm downright ecstatic! However," at this she paused, and the wicked set to her lips as her eyes turned razor sharp, had a whimper strangling him as he tried to lean as far away from her as possible without topping back off of the bench. "It was brought to my attention by Van here that Farron is actually your brother."

"Uh...yea? I introduced you to him a while back Cosplayer..." Bix trailed off when he saw her eyes narrow further on him.

"I'll need more than that Bix, give me a date or time, something, because I don't remember you doing that." Lucy flopped back in her seat, arms crossing as she watched him closely.

"Uh...damn, I don't remember when exactly, I know it was right before twiddle dee and dum here got together because it was Farrons visit, with Van acting as body guard, that had them meeting. He and I had just arrived, and you were heading out with your crazy team. I snagged you to introduce you to him, barely got his name out before you were being dragged away by Natsu."

"Dammit Bix you should know better!" Lucy snapped, slamming her hand down on the table, making everyone but Van and Erik jump at the sharp sound. "Anytime I'm being dragged anywhere by Natsu and someone tries to get my attention, even for a moment, I'm not going to remember it! Especially not for something that was maybe thirty seconds if it was lucky!"

Hearing snickers come from one particular shadow mage, she shot him a withering glare from the corner of her eye that had him quickly shutting up.

"But Cosplayer-" Bix started, before being cut off.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you 'Cosplayer' me! You should've reminded me when I got back from that bloody job, or any time when I started gushing about them, you know how much I admire them!"

"But you never asked!" Bix argued, flailing his arms.

"And you never told me! Hell, even when you introduced him to me in that less than thirty second interval, I don't even remember all of what you said, but I definitely don't remember hearing that he was your brother!"

Cringing, Bix ducked his head down. He could certainly see her point, he had seen that her attention wasn't fully there, and had still tried to introduce them. She definitely hadn't been able to hang around for long with Natsu dragging her off, but apparently what little she had done had stuck with Farron, and he remembered getting grilled relentlessly by his older brother about damn never everything concerning the celestial mage.

Lifting a hand to rub his neck, Bix lifted his gaze, which was now full of remorse as he looked at her. "I'm sorry Lucy, you're right, I should've checked back in with you. My only defense is I honestly thought you had heard me and realized who he was." Sighing, his shoulders drooped slightly as he looked back down at the job request it front of him. "For what it's worth, you really do intrigue him, and for him to send in this request, he really does want to get to know you better. He doesn't really need an actual body guard, as I'm sure Van will be there lurking in the shadows, but having you there with him will give him a chance to talk with you, and hopefully even keep the gold digging hoity toity snobs at bay."

He paused for a moment before continuing, a charming grin curving his lips. "Of course, having an enchanting blonde beauty such as yourself on his arm will also make a great many people jealous."

Tapping her chin, Lucy pursed her lips as she gave some thought to that. She remembered what it was like growing up the political society, where people interacted with a friendly persona, even as they carried the metaphorical knife dripping blood behind their back, waiting for the perfect moment to find their next victim. She also remembered the sugary sweet smiles many of the ladies of the higher status would give her, even as they gave her a tongue lashing that made her feel as small as the ant under her shoe.

To be on the arm of one of Earthlands most eligible bachelors, and he actually wanted her there, oh the murderous looks would feel all the sweeter. But if he also actually wanted HER, wanted to get to know HER...then maybe...maybe something could happen?

Glancing at the men around her, her eyes finally landed on Erik who was watching her closely, and as she bite her lip in nerves, he nodded at her.

"You won't know unless you try Tink." Erik murmured, nudging her shoulder with affection. Blushing slightly, she nodded.

"I suppose that's true." She whispered, reading the job request once more, excitement making her eyes glow, and she missed the wide grins that were exchanged by the men around her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He refused to be nervous. He didn't get nervous. He was an ambassador, dammit, he thrived on keeping calm and collected. He was the envy of many, between his title the friends he had, the family he was a part of, and the fact that he could have essentially anything he wanted, he just had to snap his fingers. But what those in higher society didn't realize was that he didn't just snap his fingers and let his families reputation and money make things happen, he actually did the work himself.

He had been in the political field for well over a decade now, and worked endless hours creating treaties, tweaking agreements, laughing or cursing at contracts that tried to pull a fast one on him. Taking a deep breath, he turned back when he reached the door to the suite he had booked in Crocus for his stay while he attended the Annual Spring Fundraiser. For the umpteenth time he glanced at the antique clock that sat on the hearth of the in suite fireplace.

It had only been a minute?! Mentally cursing and berating himself, he threw himself down on the couch that was placed before the fireplace and shoved his hands into his hair. The fundraiser itself didn't start for another two hours, there was still plenty of time to get there, especially since the suite he had booked was in the same hotel as the ball. It just made sense to do so, and all of the suites on this floor were set with security alarm runes, so no one could get in unless specifically given permission to by the person booking the room. He hadn't seen hide, nor hair of his troublesome brother, or his mate Erik, who he truly enjoyed spending time with.

When that had happened not too long ago, Farron had, in all honesty, been downright giddy and excited. With his shadow quip mage of a brother now being mated to a dragon slayer, particularly a poison dragon slayer, it meant that Farron would actually have someone he could have a fun, enlightening, and intelligent conversation with someone while Van stuck to the shadows, acting as hidden protection. While yes he still had to deal with the seemingly endless droning of nobles who only cared about their appearance, and what their money bought them, when he asked Van to play guard dog, it meant he was saved from the monotony of the high society life because Erik came with Van now, every time.

And it was Erik and Van he had to thank for any extra information he had on one Lucy Heartfilia.

He remembered the first time he had technically met her, even though it had happened in the span of all of maybe a minute, it, no she, had stuck with him ever since. When he had gone to visit his brother Bix at Fairy Tail, he had just shoved open the doors to the guild with Bix next to him when Bix had yanked him to the side to keep from being bowled over by a pink haired male guild member who was busy dragging along behind him a blonde haired goddess. Her laughter had been the first thing to catch his attention, and his eyes had immediately landed on her. Being a sound mage, he had always had a way with noise, and to some extent a sensitivity to all kinds of sound, but her laughter had been smooth and sweet, soothing his nerves even as it teased his heart into racing in his chest.

Then he had seen her side profile, and his mouth had become a desert as the sun spilling in from the open doors hit her hair, making it glimmer like pure gold.

"Yo! Cosplayer!" He heard Bix call out, and watched, enraptured, as she had turned her head, her smile lighting up her entire face, and when her eyes had met his for that brief moment, he had sworn he felt his heart try to climb its way out of his chest to throw itself at her feet. Wide eyes made of pools of melted milk chocolate had shimmered in the natural light, and warmed with laughter as she saw him.

"Hey Bix!" She greeted, trying to plant her feet against the insistent pulling from Natsu.

"This is my brother Farron!" Bix had called back, hoping to try and save her for a moment from her over best friend.

"That's great! Nice to meet ya Farron, but I gotta go!" She had called with a wave of her hand before yelping as she was pulled through the doors. "Dammit Natsu slow down before you tear my arm off!"

"We gotta go Luce, we've got monsters to hunt!"

Blinking in shock at the antics of the two who had disappeared through the doors, he had turned to his brother with a questioning look. He found Bix with his hands on his hips, an affectionate half smile on his lips, and shaking his head in exasperation.

"That was-"

"Natsu Dragneel off on another job, and dragging his trouble magnet best friend Lucy Heartfilia. He tends to try and keep her around him at all times because she does have a tendency to attract unwanted attention and trouble." Bix explained with a laugh as he turned to Farron. Seeing the stunned look on his brothers face, he was quick to run his gaze over him. "You ok bro?"

"Uh...yea...I'm fine...just...fine..." Farron answered absently, glancing back at the doors, feeling the urge to go after them fairly strongly, but he didn't want to come across as creepy, so instead he gave himself a mental shake and clapped a hand to Bix's shoulder. "Why don't you get me that meal you promised me? I'm starving!"

"Hey! I didn't make that promise!" Bix denied, flailing slightly at his smirking older brother.

"Are you so sure about that?" He asked with a smirk before sliding his hands into his pockets and strolling towards the bar, Bix quick to follow on his heels and whining at it being unfair.

Now, he was driving himself partially nuts, watching the clock slowly tick away above the hearth.

"You do know staring at it won't make time go by any faster right?" An amused voice asked. Turning his head quickly, Farron watched as Vander stepped from the shadows, an arm wrapped around Erik who had a finger hooked into a loop on Van's pants.

"Where the hell have you been?! You were supposed to be here an hour ago so we could talk about the ball tonight!" Farron snapped, rising to his feet quickly. When he received a warning growl from Erik, he merely rolled his eyes. They both knew that he wasn't going to attack his brother no matter how tempting it was at the moment. Shrugging, Van rubbed a hand over Eriks shoulder soothingly before pulling him over for them both to flop down on the couch, Van using Erik as a backrest.

"Lucy got distracted by a jewelry store on the way in, so it took a bit to get her away from there, but we made it, and now she's in the room you reserved for her getting ready. Oh! And don't worry about providing the attire for her, her spirit Virgo is taking care of that, and said the two of you should wear these." Van explained, reaching into his shadow storage and pulling out a couple pieces of matching silvery material.

Tilting his head, Farron was quick to take the piece that Van held for him, and held it up, finding a shirt made of a silvery, opalescent material that glimmered in the lights of the room. When he ran his fingers over the material he found that it felt like silk, and he watched in awe as various colors came out to play as the material shifted.

"Holy hell...what kind of material is this?" Farron asked quietly, tilting the shirt from here to there, seeing a rainbow of colors come to life within its threads.

"No idea, Virgo was the one who supplied it." Erik answered with a shrug, running his fingers through Vans long red streaked hair. Farron was just about to reply when a quiet knock sounded through the room. Before Farron could shift to go answer it, Van disappeared in a swirl of shadows, reappearing at the door. Opening it, he paused for a moment before stepping back to allow the visitor to come into the room.

Lifting his gaze, Farron was sure all of the air in the room had been sucked out of it, not even aware of his job dropping at the sight before him.

Long, golden curls cascading around pale creamy shoulders, glowing chocolate eyes lined in silver, with a dusting of shimmer across her cheekbones. Full red lips curled at the corners gave her a knowing look, and he followed the line of her long neck down to the ample cleavage that was being contained by a corset made of the same material he was still holding in his hands. Her shoulders were left bare, and as he ran his gaze down the length of her body, he saw her dress shift from the corset to a full, billowing skirt that swirled around her legs, clinging slightly as she stepped into the room, outlining the way her legs seemed to never end.

Gulping hard against the dryness of his mouth, he saw that a section of her skirt lifted from the floor, and he saw the sparkling bracelet that sat on her wrist, and he realized that a small loop of the dress must've been attached to the bracelet, allowing for easier, and safer, movement. He watched as she did a quick spin, and saw high strappy heels in the same color of her lips encasing her feet. The skirt swirled and danced around her, and he realized just how much material there was to the skirt when it billowed out in a bell around her. Between the entire dress being made of the same material in his hands, with rainbows of color flashing here and there under the lights, and the bracelet flashing icy fire as well, she had done perfectly at the amount of decoration.

"Well? Do I pass inspection?" She asked with an innocent tone. The look in her eyes though, as he lifted his gaze once more, was full of amusement and if he didn't know any better, a hint of heat as her own gaze ran over his own outfit. Smirking slightly, he drew his shoulders back, making himself appear taller, and lifted his chin slightly. Her heard the sound of her breath catching, and her heart pick up its pace. He quirked a brow when her eyes lifted to his again, the heat much more apparent at that point, grinning mentally at her reaction.

Two could play this game, and if things went well, they'd both be very happy in the end.

His own outfit for the evening was a coat and tails tuxedo of midnight blue with a lighter blue shirt, silver trim, black leather shoes, and he had decided to go with a simple french braid restraining his own long honey blonde hair, the tail of it draped over his shoulder. Smirking slightly, he didn't hesitate to undo the cuffs on the sleeves of his jacket and shrug it off to drape over the couch before stripping off his current shirt. The entire time he watched her closely, excitement making him move just a touch slower as he saw her face flush lightly. He could hear her heart starting to race and her breaths deepen.

Fighting the urge to smirk knowingly at her, he carefully slid the replacement shirt on, admittedly impressed at how well the silver shirt fit, and slowly buttoned it up.

"Oh I definitely think you pass inspection Tink." Erik snickered, taking in the tension building between them. "If the tension between you two built any more, the entire hotel would explode." He finished with a drawl, smirking further when he heard Van laugh from his spot next to Lucy. He watched in satisfaction as Farron and Lucy both flushed, and she dropped her gaze.

Clearing her throat, Lucy forced herself to move, and carefully eased into a close by chair with a small table. "We should probably go over the job. Is there anything in particular that you're worried about or that we should know?"

Grinning, Farron shook his head and shrugged his coat back on, even as he joined her in the additional chair. "Biggest thing is going to be keeping the gold diggers at bay. As I get older, and still haven't married, there are many widowed women, as well as mothers and young ladies wanting to convince me to sign a marriage contract with them. Any of them would benefit greatly from marrying into my family, and they know it, so they try everything they can to make it happen." Farron explained.

"Ah yes, I remember that part of things from when I was growing up. It's one of the things that helped me decide to leave." Lucy sighed, propping her head on a hand.

"Yep. There are a few that are rather...persistent-"

Lucy cut him off with a rather wonderfully unladylike snort. "You mean they're like a bitch in heat with a still bloody, meaty bone dangling in front of them, and you're the bone." She stated in a matter of fact tone. Blinking at her for a moment, Farron burst into delighted laughter, nodding in agreement.

"Indeed, that would be the case." He agreed, wiping away the tears of laughter that had gathered in his eyes.

"So you'd like for us to help keep them at arms length, if not further, away." Erik piped up, having turned on the couch and propped his elbows on the back of it.

"That's the gist of it." Farron agreed.

"Alright, anything else?" Erik asked further.

"Keep in mind where we are, try to keep language and conversation appropriate please. However, if you feel someone has gone too far, feel free to put them in their place, but do so quietly. So no poisoning," He said with a pointed look at Erik who rolled his eyes. "No leaving them to void beasties," Van didn't even acknowledge what he said, instead cleaning his nails with a small knife. "And no whipping someone into a pillar or wall." Lucy just stared at him. "What?"

"For the record, I'm usually the more controlled one of the group."

"That is true. And besides, Tink doesn't need her whip to get her point across, she just needs her tongue. That alone is sharper than any of even Vans knifes." Erik drawled, giving Lucy a grin when she shot a glare at him, merely shrugging. During their short, distracted, conversation, Erik had been quick to change into his own suit and matching shirt and his messy maroon locks contrasted nicely with the colors, making him a delightful sight to look at.

Chuckling at their antics, Farron merely shook his head before glancing at the clock once more, and shifted to his feet, holding a hand out to Lucy when he saw it was time to head downstairs. Feeling her hand slide into his, for the first time, Farron had to bite back a moan at the jolt that shot through him, and silenced the choked laugh that escaped Erik with a heated glare. Erik merely held up his hands and bite back any other laughter he had.

"Other than just keeping me company, and keeping the predators at bay, enjoy yourself, help yourself to the food and drink, and Erik, stick close when possible so you can help us keep an ear on if anyone tries to do anything. Van, you know the drill obviously." Farron finished explaining, nodding when his brother stepped into the shadows at his and Lucys feet.

"Will do." Erik agreed, coming up beside them and holding the door open for them both.

"Oh! Wait, one more thing, to help with any possible messes." Lucy stopped them both and traced a quick rune onto a shoulder for them both, and they watched in confusion as a ripple of gold washed over them.

"What was that Tink?" Erik asked, giving himself a quick shake to rid himself of the slight tingle the magic had laid over his skin at first.

"A while back Freed taught me a rune to keep my clothes free from what could be considered unnatural messes, like dropping food or spilling a drink on yourself, or if someone else does it." Lucy explained, pulling Farron out of the door so Erik could secure the room behind them, and they walked down the hallway to the elevator area, continuing to talk quietly.

"Unfortunately it doesn't protect from battle messes or damages, or from natural wear, like kicked up dirt when you're walking, but it comes in handy for these special occasions so you don't have to worry about having to change your outfit at some point during the night. There's also the added benefit that if someone tried to drop or throw food or drink at you, not only does it keep from messing your outfit, but it turns the mess back on the person who did it." Lucy finished with a wicked look on her face and a slightly evil curl to her lip.

"Oh that is just priceless Tink, and perfect!" Erik said with a grin before laughing, pulling their gaze to him. "Van has also said he'll be recording everything, from the shadows, and apparently one of your buttons Farron has another recording Lacrima?"

"Yes, it's always as a precaution in case someone tries to claim I said or did something to blackmail me." Farron nodded. When Erik continued to grin, Lucy narrowed her gaze at him.

"What is it now Erik?"

"Sorry Tink, but you know me...now I'm kinda hoping someone does try to spill something on you, just so we can record the rebound happening, and so we can show the rest of the guild and family the beauty of you putting someone in their place at a high society function." Erik explained with a grin, causing Farron to burst out laughing even as Lucy groaned and dropped her head into a palm. Barely a moment later the elevator they were waiting for arrived, and after stepping inside, Lucy was quick to reach over and smack Erik across the back of his head, causing his yelp to echo in the small space just as the doors closed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Stepping into the large grand ballroom, the very room that the hotel was actually named for, the trio paused for a moment at the entrance to glance around, taking in the opulence of the room. Of the three of them, only Erik knew they were each internally cringing at the gaggle of noise, titters that the noble woman tried to claim as laughter, and the already slightly offensive mix of so many various smells. As one they took a deep breath and stepped further into the room, easing into the masses of dark suits or tuxedos and the ocean of fabric that made up various jewel tone dresses.

Lucy's nose wrinkled a bit in distaste at the mix of the many different perfumes, and she was quick to send a mental apology to Erik for what she was sure had to be plain torture on his much more sensitive nose. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she the nod she received from him before she turned her gaze back to what was in front of her. In all honesty, she felt strongly feminine in that moment. She had two very attractive men on either side of her, and the looks she was getting from men and women alike had a smug smile curling her lips.

She saw envy, she saw jealousy, she saw attraction and desire. And she knew she had the best of them all right there with her. A small orchestra off to the side of the ballroom was playing some beautiful pieces, and she didn't realize she was tapping her fingers in rhythm against the arm she was holding onto until another hand reached up to cover them. Blinking, she glanced up, and smiled a bit sheepishly, giving a small shrug that had Farron grinning back at her. Looking back up, he saw the many eyes staring longingly at them both, and then he saw the area where some dancing was already happening.

"Well Lucy? Shall we give them something to really be jealous about?" Farron asked when he bent down, pressing his lips against her ear to be heard clearly. He felt her shiver against him at the feeling of his breath brushing against her skin, and had to fight the urge to grin victoriously. He heard her clear her throat carefully be nodding, and he shifted a hand to her elbow to lead her through the crowd who parted easily before them. As they made their way to the cleared away, Farron felt the barely there shift of Van leaving his shadow and glanced back to Erik who nodded at him. Van had joined Erik for this part, and would come back when they done dancing.

Stopping at the edge of the crowd, they waited for the current song to end, and some of the couples to leave the floor before taking up a spot for themselves. When the first note rang clear and sweet across the air, they smiled in delight at each other, and slid seamlessly into the first step, gliding smoothly into the waltz that had them sweeping across the floor. Erik watched them from the edge of the crowd, a soft smile on his face as they moved so smoothly together, glowing in a way that outshone everyone else in the room. He could feel the slight heat to the shadows lurking under the edge of his collar, and knew that Van had crept up into the shadows under his clothes to watch his brother and Lucy dance.

 _'Has he figured it out yet?'_ Vans voice asked softly through their mated bond, and Erik smiled, slipping a hand into a pocket, running his fingers over a thread of shadow that had wrapped itself around his hand.

 _'He had his suspicions immediately after meeting her for that thirty seconds, but it was Bix who confirmed it.'_ Erik replied, continuing to watch the woman who had become essentially his sister, and the man whose heart already belonged to her, even though she didn't know it yet.

 _'Has she figured it out yet?'_

 _'No, she's still stuck in the awe stage of knowing that one of the men she had looked up to growing up is into her in any way.'_

 _'How do you think she's going to react when she finds out?'_

 _'Shock, awe, disbelief, the general before tackling and kissing your brother senseless. Are you getting all of this?'_

 _'Of course, any chance to see Dad squeal like a little girl I take, and this will definitely get that reaction.'_

 _'Gods I love you.'_

 _'I love you too nightshade, and we'll nudge Farron to tell her she's his soulmate after this I think. I so need to capture tackling and kissing senseless for future use.'_

 _'I do love how your mind works shade.'_

 _'Among many other things I know.'_

Smirking at just how true that was, he sent a mental purr through their bond as they continued to watch the silvery dancing pair. With the rather expensive chandeliers light hitting Lucys gown just right, bursting pulses of color appeared like dancing stars against a silver background, and with Farron leading her effortlessly, she reminded Erik so much of a meteor shower, streaks of light following her.

He kept all of his senses open, and instinctively knew which souls, and thus people he didn't have to worry about. A great many of the people here, mostly women, were jealous of Lucy being on Farrons arm, wanting to be in her place, but they weren't about to approach and say anything that might make them look bad in societies eyes or Farrons for that matter. Being an Ambassador at times certainly came with its perks, people still approached you, but were much more careful about what they said in fear of pissing you off, and losing any possible business that may come with you.

Eriks ears twitched, however, when one, rather nasally, snooty, snobby soul with its self important tone, reached him, and he actually had to fight the urge to snarl. He took deep breaths, reaching out to Van to draw on his calm, as the womans soul started to plot, and think of ways to get herself in Farrons arms instead.

 _'Babe?'_ Van asked through their bond. _'What are you hearing?'_

 _'A venomous snake whose poison even I wouldn't touch, in the guise of a self important noble.'_ Erik sneered, letting his eyes casually move over the gathered people who were watching the dancers.

 _'Oh gross, is her venom that nasty?'_ Van asked, his voice laced with a touch of amusement.

 _'I would sooner ingest foot fungus.'_ Erik drawled, smirked slightly when he heard Van heave in reflex.

 _'Oh what the fuck love?! I really don't want to through up in my shadows dammit!'_

 _'You asked...'_

 _'Bite me.'_

 _'Will do so happily...but for now, help me keep an eye on the red haired bitch directly across from us, hazel eyes, small mouth, smaller nose, looks like she's never seen the sun, and may have smelled some form of animal shit.'_ Erik explained, eyes and ears finally pinpointing where the nasty commentary about Lucy was coming from.

 _'Well fuck...why her? Of all the fucking times, when things were going so well between them, why did it have to be her who showed up?'_ Van groaned, and even through the shadows, Erik heard him slap a hand to his face. Blinking calmly, and smoothly shifting his eyes away when the woman looked at him, he shuddered at the definitely triple x rated thought that she had when she saw him, and thanked the gods he had found Van.

 _'Old girlfriend?'_ Erik snarked, knowing that his mates experience in the bedroom came from years of play with men and women alike.

 _'Oh hell fucking no, I never even went near that one, I stay away from the legitimate, too far gone to come back crazy ones thank you very much.'_ Van gagged again, shuddering at the thought of that womans hands on him in any way.

By then the song had ended, and Farron was leading Lucy back to Erik who lifted an arm for her to lace her free arm through, since Farron already had her other one. Erik felt the slight shift as Van went back to his brother, and together, they led Lucy through the crowd to an empty table where Farron pulled a chair out for her and Erik sat down on her other side.

Laughter was flowing freely between them, and Erik smiled softly at them, especially Tink, loving that she was looking so happy and enjoying herself after so long. He only paid partial attention to them, more worried about the woman who had been watching them so closely. After the dance had ended, the guests of the ball had started milling again, and as this happened, he could still hear the soul from before, but it was moving, mixing with all of the other souls, making a bit difficult for him to pinpoint her.

That is until she spoke, and her physical voice sounded damn near pitch perfect for what Erik had heard from her soul, and he couldn't stop the shudder of revulsion that wracked his body.

Farron had just helped Lucy sit at the table, easing her chair in so she was at a comfortable spot, and had taken the chair next to her while Erik had taken the one on her other side, and after a few moments of quiet conversing with Lucy, quiet laughter included, when he felt a long fingered hand slide over the shoulder that was closest to Lucy. Glancing over his shoulder, he fought every instinct to pull away from the woman who he knew had purposely placed herself between them, and swallowed against the bile rising at the back of his throat.

Mentally cursing the proprieties of society, Farron donned a polite smile and rose to his feet, quickly grabbing the hand on his shoulder to remove it, he brought it to his lips in the barest brush of his lips against the back of her hand as society called for before he let it go.

"Ambassador Farron, it's a pleasure to see you again." The woman greeted with a small curve to her lips, and a invitation very obvious in her eyes. She gave her shoulders a slight shrug to draw attention to her own artfully styled deep red hair, even as her own pale skin glowed slightly in the light, and her hazel eyes gleamed like that of a hunter.

"Although, I thought the last time we had seen each other we had agreed to attend this event together." She stated calmly, though the way her eyes slid to Lucy in a dismissive manner made it apparent that she didn't think much of the celestial mage. Her nose rose a fraction in satisfaction when she saw Lucys shoulders stiffen, even as Lucy kept a polite smile on her face.

Hearing a slight choking sound, her gaze shifted a touch more to the maroon haired man on the other side of the blonde. Flicking a glance over his profile features, and the broad shoulders straining the fabric of his coat, she could admit that if she didn't have her goals set on the Ambassador of Bosco, he would've been one she would go after for a roll in some silk sheets. She could see the other mans hand was resting over the blondes arm, and snorted daintily before turning back to face Farron.

"Lady Fumier, it is a pleasure, as always, however you know I usually tend this functions alone for a number of reasons." Farron said smoothly, keeping his voice even and calm.

"Chienne, please, Farron, call me by Chienne." She paused for a moment to give him a coy, if not concerned smile. "I have noticed that in the past, which is why I became worried at the sudden change this evening. Surely there must be a good reason you brought a doxy to a high society event. Normally you have such better taste, and I wouldn't want your reputation to be tarnished by mingling with the likes of her. Besides, this is no place for a mistress or prostitute. People are going to question your taste."

Seeing Farron narrow his eyes at her and suck in a quick breath, she smiled innocently, lifting the glass of wine that she had been carrying for a sip. Before he could say anything to her though, a smooth, lilting, educated voice spoke up from behind her, and she turned with a barely contained sneer, instead adopting a look of mild interest and boredom.

"Chienne, you said, correct?" Lucy asked politely, blinking and making her eyes appear larger and more innocent.

"Lady Fumier. Lady Chienne Camange Fumier, not that it would matter to someone the likes of you." She tittered, the curl of her lips giving her face the look for a wicked bite.

"The likes of me Lady Chienne? I would question the likes of you when the first thing you do when greeting an Ambassador of Bosco is to insult him, his reputation, and his choices of guests for events." Lucy said calmly, a small, polite smile settling itself like it was second nature on her face.

"The opinion of a doxy like you doesn't concern a lady like me. I don't know how you managed to convince a man of such integrity to allow you to join him, while bringing someone who is obviously another lover of yours. Have you no respect for those of the stations higher than your own?" Chienne tittered, her lips curling further into a wicked bite. She was facing Lucy fully now, enjoying the opportunity to put someone like her in her place to show her potential husband her abilities to put others in their proper places.

Seeing that Farron was growing more astounded, and angrier with each word spilling from the red haired womans lips, Lucy caught his gaze with hers and barely shook his head, grateful that he blinked in shock before nodding and took a single step back as the two women faced off.

"I have plenty of respect for nobles or politicians who use their position to actually help others and not just lord it over others. I have a great deal of respect for those who take a moment to gather facts and further information before just writing off something that they see as that being what the things are. I do not, however, have any respect at all for a woman with a piss poor dye job to cover her mousy brown hair, who immediately looks down on everyone around her in an attempt to get her claws into a man whose body language has made it abundantly clear with just one look that he is not interested." Lucy stated calmly, pulling her shoulders back to appear taller and lifting her nose slightly as she met the now furious hazel gaze with her own. Behind her she could feel Erik vibrating in silent laughter as he listened to her tear the woman apart both verbally and mentally.

Gasping in anger, Chienne's grip tightened around her glass in an attempt to keep from doing something physical to the blonde in front of her.

"How dare you speak to me that way! You obviously have no idea who you're talking to, and you accuse me of trying to pursue the Ambassador, but aren't you doing the same you harlot? That's a laugh! A man of his caliber would never stoop so low to be with someone like you, a whore who's quick to open her legs for a few jewels." Chienne hissed, her lips now lifted in a silent snarl. "What are you going to do when the evening is over? Roll from Farron's bed to the bed of the one behind you? Haven't you already milked the Ambassador for enough just by coming to this event? I would hope you'd have at least enough respect to give him the entire night since it's obvious he's already spent so much on you."

Blinking at the red head in front of her for a moment, Lucy just stared, seeing what she was sure the woman thought was victory lifting her face. The burst of laughter that escaped Lucy had her gripping her corseted sides as they started to ache from laughing so hard and bending over slightly. Gulping in a few deep breaths, Lucy glanced up to find Chienne staring at her in shock, which only sent Lucy into more hysterics for another moment before she straightened, wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes.

Looking at the now flushed, and clearly enraged woman in front of her, Lucy could only smile and shake her head in disbelief.

"I am honestly surprised you managed to fit into this room with how big that ego of yours is. The only one suffering any embarrassment at this point is you by the way." Lucy paused, a bright grin creasing her face as her eyes lit up in mirth when she felt Erik stand behind her, and propped an elbow on her bare shoulder.

"Take her down sis, you know I love watching you do this to people like her." Erik murmured, leaning in to whisper into her ear, feeding into the womans belief that they were lovers and she was in the right. Reaching up, Lucy patted his forearm before lacing her fingers with his in a show of solidarity. Then her grin turned utterly wicked, and Chienne took a step back in a bit of shock.

"Let's clear some things up here, shall we?" Lucy paused for barely a moment, not even giving the red head a chance to say anything. "First, yes, I know who you are. Lady Chienne Camange Fumier. I do have ears, I'm not deaf, or an idiot, I heard Farron greet you, but I also know that your family runs a line of clothing that specializes in traveling, allowing the clothes to be more durable, last longer, and be fashionable all at the same time. Second, this sexy piece of man meat," Lucy paused to give the hand she was holding a quick squeeze, getting one in return. She didn't have to look to know he was grinning at Chienne with his fangs peaking out at her.

"Who is leaning on my shoulder is one, essentially married already, and two, my adopted brother, so no thanks, I don't do incest. Just...ewww. Third, I am so far from being a whore it's ridiculous. I know how to get dirty, but it comes with being a mage with the Fairy Tail guild. So yea, doing jobs will at times require I get filthy beyond belief. It's a hazard of the jobs at times. Next, it is no concern of yours how Farron handles his personal life, he is a grown man who makes his own decisions, including who he spends his time with." Lucy paused to breathe for a moment and Chienne was quick to cut in.

"It is my business! We are about to be engaged, our parents have been working on the contract for months, we are due to sign the papers any day now!" Chienne snapped, her anger not allowing her to think clearly, and instead simply try and get the blonde bitch in front of them away so she could be with Farron alone for a bit.

"Hah! Oh that is a laugh. Are you really that desperate? Is your family doing that poorly now? Farron is Boscan, honey, and they follow their traditions very thoroughly. Seeing as how there is no promise ring on your hand, that means there's no engagement about to happen as you have to be promised first. You would know that if you actually tried to pull your nose from the asses of those you're constantly trying to impress and be better than. Divorce is damn near non-existant in Bosco, and adultery is a crime that can have you get thrown in jail. You think I didn't notice the way your eyes were eating up my brother?" Lucy snickered and crossed her arms, tilting her head in amusement at the womans face who had just gone nearly sheet white.

"As for what Farron has paid for, for my brother and I to be here? Hotel rooms and the price to get into this event. But he would do that for anyone he considers family, especially when my brother is married to one of his siblings. Now, let me clarify something for you, and you would do well to remember it. I am Lady Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the Heartfilia Konzern, sole creator of the Heart organization that helps orphaned children find actual good homes. I do not need Farron's money, and unlike you, while yes, I may want to roll around in a bed with him, honestly, what red blooded human wouldn't want to, I am not one to force myself on someone for their attention once they've made it clear that they are not interested. Get it through that 'nobler than thou" head of your Chienne, Farrong does not want you."

As Lucy continued to tear all of her claims and accusations apart, Chiennne's hand tightened around her still mostly full glass, and she could feel herself trembling and flushing in utter embarrassment and anger. The last bit though, being told that her most sought after prize didn't want her, was her breaking point, and she flung the contents of her glass right at Lucys face while shrieking in rage...only to sputter in shock a moment later when red wine, if she didn't know any better she'd say it was the same one actually, hit her in the face, immediately destroying her hair, and dress.

Reaching over, Lucy grabbed one of the linen napkins and held it out to Chienne in a mocking manner as she wiped the wine from her eyes, smearing her makeup before blinking as she focused on Lucy once more.

"You really, should've, been paying attention. I told you I'm a mage, and I protected my clothes before coming down here with a rune that would repel spills of any kind, and save my dress. Now if you'll excuse us, I believe I hear another song calling our name. Farron?Would you care to join me?" Lucy asked, stepping around the now silent and dripping woman to catch Farrons hand and pull him out to the dance floor once more, their joined laughter floating over the air.

Hanging back a moment, Erik glared at the woman whose soul was already trying to think of some kind of revenge on Lucy, and to get Farron from the blondes grasp and into her own.

"I wouldn't if I were you. That entire scene was recorded, and is being stored for safekeeping, so if anything happens to my sister and her happiness, we'll know where to look first." Erik growled, causing the woman to jump slightly at the first time actually hearing him talk. "She's his soulmate by the way, so you might want to let go of that sick fantasy you have of becoming one of the most sought after ladies because you had him on your arm, because it's not going to happen. Ever." With that, Erik started to walk away, waving a hand over his shoulder, before he paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, and you may want to check on the minstrellen translation of that name you keep swinging around like the season's most glamorous trinket. Have a good night Lady Bitch who eats shit!" With that Erik turned and continued walking away, now in a much better mood and grinning as he reached the edge of the dance floor once more, and watched his sister and her soulmate dance a rather heated tango. This night was turning out to be a great deal more fun than he had been expecting, and it wasn't even over yet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a number of hours later when Farron stumbled into his suite once more, with Lucy and Erik right on his heels, both giggling up a storm as they recounted how after the tango between Lucy and Farron, the red haired woman had tried to create more trouble for Lucy by trying to start spreading rumors about her, and how easy, desperate she was, around to a great number of the men.

Needless to say it blew up right in her face when shortly after the first rumor had started, and she had tried to claim that Lucy had thrown her glass of wine in her face, the recording of what actually happened appeared on a large section of bare wall, right behind the orchestra, easy for everyone to see. The recording had barely started before she took her leave, refusing to face the accusatory stares by so many of those she tried to be in the pocket of.

Now they were back in Farrons suite, and Lucy quick to turn her back towards Erik, lifting her hair to expose the zipper on the back of her dress. She was admittedly tipsy, and did not trust herself to keep from ruining the dress. Smirking, and rolling his eyes as he could feel the intense stare coming from a pair of jade green eyes from across the room, Erik was quick to release her from the confines of her dress, allowing her to breath easier. Once the dress pooled on the floor at her feet, she could be seen wearing a short pair of pajama bottoms, and a tube top, just barely keeping her decent, but was perfect for the dance.

With a groan, the three mages flopped down on various pieces of furniture, Erik quickly claiming the spot to be leaning back against Van who had already arrived and was reclining on the long couch.

Letting out a tired sigh, Farron leaned his head back on the couch before tiredly speaking out loud. "I had your payment already wired to your accounts, it should finish processing in the next couple of days."

"Dammit Farron, I wasn't going to accept payment for this, it was way too much fun to actually be considered work." Lucy side, dropping her head to a hand as she propped her elbow on the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

"I figured, which is why I did it this way." Farron smiled, glad he had been right to follow that particular instinct. "I actually have one more surprise for you Lucy."

"Don't you mean two?" Van drawled, mouth stretching wide in a tired yawn.

"Shut it Van, one thing are a time." Farron snapped, trying to ignore the flush that tried to take over his face. Purposely avoiding the questioning brown gaze he now felt on himself, Farron reached deep into the pocket he had slid the item too earlier, and keeping it hidden until the very last minute, he leaned forward and slid the item across the wood top of the coffee table.

Taking a deep breath, he brought his gaze to her face, wanting, no, needing to see her reaction. Lifting his hand, he watched her closely as her gaze dropped to the table and then widened so much he was sure her eyes were going to pop out. It took her a moment, looking at the familiar golden key of Aquarius, before she reached for it with trembling hands, and when she felt the metal warm almost to a burning sensation, she knew she was really holding her longest friends key once more.

Lifting her damp chocolate gaze to his soft jade one, she couldn't bring herself to say anything yet, only whimper as a question blazed in her eyes.

"Shortly after I met you for that very brief moment in time, I learned more about you from various people in the guild. And when I found out what you had done to help so many, I spoke with the Acadame Celestine school, and asked for their help in tracking reforged keys, specifically, gold ones. It took some time, but when it finally happened, I went to where it had returned, thankfully it was on of the moving islands of the grass sea, so I just had to chase down that particular island, and picked it up. I've been keeping it save ever since because I knew I was going to be seeing you again, and I was trying to think of some way to see you so you could get it back. Then I remembered this even was coming up, and the plan began to form. The rest, you've experienced now." Farron explained, leaning forward to brace his elbows on his knees, fingers lacing, and soft smile on his face as he watched silent tears begin to trickle down her cheeks.

She was speechless, and the amount of gratitude she felt for what he had done was overwhelming almost.

"There is one other thing he has to tell you Tink. And I swear soundwave, if you don't tell herr, I will." Eirk drawled from his spot leaning back on Van, eyes closed and nearly purring at the sensation of having long nimble fingers thread through his hair.

Choking on the tears, Lucy swung her gaze from Erik and back to Farron, confusion clear on her face, which only increased when she saw him blush even brighter.

"He is right Lucy, there is one other thing. Bix already confirmed it, since he can see souls and all." He paused to see if she would say anything, but when she merely continued to watch him, he cleared his throat and kept going.

"From that first moment that we met, even though it was for less than a minute, it did happen. You...Lucy Heartfilia...like the dragon slayers, and like seith magic, apparently celestial magic can have it as well, Lucy...you, I'm, we're uh...we're soulmates..." Farron trailed off, waiting to see what her reaction would be.

The quiet sigh of shifting fabric was all he heard before he found himself with a rather buxom blonde bombshell in his lap, crashing her lips to his, a desperate moan escaping them both. Followed by a yelp and squeak as Lucys momentum hadn't quite stopped in time, and needless to say, there was much laughter to be had, plans to be made, and an antique couch to be righted.


	9. PWk 2018 Brimstone

Hellfire and Brimstone.

That was what any enemy mage of hers thought when they saw her and her flames. This typically happened right before darkness claimed them and a wet spot took up residence on their pants.

Then, of course, there was the wet spots of a whole different variety that men and women alike experienced when they fawned over pictures of her in the safety of their own homes. But never would they have the amount of courage or balls needed to approach her in any way other than conversationally. After all, she did have a history.

Even as a young woman she was a force to be feared, but that hadn't stopped a few men in pursuing her, determined to claim her, and her dragon, as their own. The fights had been extreme, and the outcome of each attempt...well...new laws had to be put into place to protect the instincts of a magic that was more animal than human.

Over confidence and cockiness had each mage who attempted to claim her, losing their lives instead. It wasn't until after the third one was vaporized, with acceptance and forgiveness in his eyes that met hers, and a sad smile curling his lips, that had her cursing her magic, and wishing she had never been given it. When her magically exhausted, passed out form with dried tear tracks on her face, had been found by her family, they had closed ranks around her when accusations started to come from those who simply did not understand dragon slaying magic,

It had always been an odd mix when people approached her after that. Fear was always the first thing that she could smell on them, and it took her years before she stopped flinching when anyone other than family tried to interact with her. It was family who helped her through the guilt that haunted her, and was there to act as a buffer between her and those who would accuse her of what she had had no control over.

Since then, she had avoided relationships, and with the exception of sharing pleasure, she spent the next number of years alone. She lived her life as a thriving, successful, unattached female, and kept her gaze focused on protecting her family, and those who were innocent. As she grew older, and facts of just how strong her power was, she was crowned with nicknames after one particular interview and photo shoot that stuck, and spread like, well, wildfire.

The Brimstone Princess of Bosco. The Queen of Hell itself. Hellfires Mistress.

All of these were names that she laughed at, smirking with confidence, when other questions started making their ways out of the shadows. One particular interview asked her why she was alone, if she thought herself too strong for the rest of them lesser mages. She had fought the urge to snarl in anger at the look of heavy lust mixed with disdained dismissal, and had proceeded to tear into the interviewer, explaining how dragon magic worked and then stormed away from the interview when the distastefull mad had thought to cop a feel of her ass as she strode past him. Shortly after he had had to go to the emergency room to treat a shattered jaw.

None of them understood, that even as she had closed off her own heart to loves advances, a part of her still yearned to find her mate, but there was no telling when they would appear. It was this knowledge that curled up and haunted her every night when she went to bed, and often had her curling up with her teddy bear of a brother when they were near each other, memories threatening to drown her again.

She would find the one strong enough for her eventually, she just had too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So much time had passed, the royal family had pardoned them of their past crimes for all of the things they had done to help the kingdom, especially after the war, and shortly after, the independent traveling guild had disbanded and gone their own ways, a couple heading for Fairy Tail, a few heading for Blue Pegasus, and the last of them continuing their travels.

He had considered heading for Fairy Tail himself, but when he had found out that the woman he had wanted was actually the mate of the guilds new master and resident lightning dragon slayer, he had been quick to turn on his heel and head in a different direction. He didn't think he'd be able to handle seeing the woman he had loved for so long from a distance belonging to someone else, and he certainly didn't want to make things uncomfortable for them.

Weeks, then months, passed, and he continued to travel, wandering from town to village to city, following a pull he couldn't identify for the life of himself, and it wasn't until late one night that he was given a direction to go. Stretched out on his back, a campfire at his side, and the stars that represented his magic gleaming above him, he didn't think much of it when he heard his lacrima ring and blindly answered it.

"Fernandez." He answered in a bored tone, shifting slightly to get a bit more comfortable, laying the lacrima on his chest and tucking his hands under his head.

"Don't tell me the blue pancake is bored and not tracking down another hint of a lead." An amused, snarky voice emerged from the lacrima, causing Jellal to jerk upright and catch the lacrima before it hit the ground with a curse.

"Erik?! Why are you calling me?" He asked, lifting the lacrima to peer at the smirking face of the poison dragon slayer that had once been a part of now disbanded Crime Sorciere. "Is everything alright with Fairy Tail?"

"Yea yea, it's as crazy as ever, but that's not why I'm calling." Erik answered with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Then why? I thought you hated me."

"Hate is now such a strong word...anyways, I can hear your fucking soul bouncing all over Fiore, trying to find something, so to save my ears and what little bit of sanity I have left, I wanted to advise you to head to Bosco. A new country might be what you need." Erik explained with a roll of his eye. Watching him closely, Jellal saw his old guildmates eye soften as he looked off towards something with a nod, but didn't comment on it when Erik turned back to him.

"Bosco? I've never even been there." Jellal tried to argue.

"Even more reason for you to go. If you're worried about work, head for White Sea, Bix's brother Kaleb is master there and willing to work with ex-dark mages. You'd be all set."

"You think so?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be calling you right now, when I never do. Get the hell out of here twat waffle, stop your moping to the point that I can here it halfway across Fiore." With that he discconected the call, and Jellal was left staring at the now dark lacrima for a moment.

Bosco...something did sound good about that...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two weeks.

It had taken him two weeks to travel across Fiore on foot because he wanted to save as much money as possible for his ticket on the Aesipal, a Boscan cruiser that would cut down his travel time to Bosco by a great margin. Easing through the busy crowds of Hargeon, he headed for the Boscan ports, stoppng at the ticket booth along the way.

"I need a one way ticket to Bosco on the Aesipal please. For Jellal Fernandez." Jellal requested, reaching into his robes for jewels, when the ticket seller stopped him.

"Jellal Fernandez?" the young woman asked, watching him closely. Pausing in his search, he eyed her carefully. Even after being pardoned, he knew his past followed him, and not everyone was accepting of him.

"Yes?"

"Your ticket for the Midnight Eagle ship is already covered. Your flight leaves in about half an hour, from dock fifteen. From here it'll take about twenty minutes to get to the ship." The young woman explained, reaching under the counter to grab the specially marked ticket and sliding it to him through the opening of the window.

"Oh! Uh...thank you." Jellal murmured, accepting the ticket, before turning to head towards the line of different ships. Keeping an eye on the numbers of the docks, he finally saw the large number fifteen and hurried forward...only to freeze in shock at the proud and gleaming ship above him.

Glowing cherry wood stretched out before him, smooth railing gave way to solid decks, and he could see the sails stretching up into the sky. Gulping, suddenly very nervous about stepping onto the walkway that led to the deck, he took a moment to breathe when he was suddenly aware of a presence next to him.

"Jellal Fernandez?" A smooth tenor voice asked, and he turned to find a tall man standing a few feet from him, thick muscled arms crossed over a vest covered chest. Long mahogany hair spilled over his shoulders, and amethyst eyes speckled with gold stared back at him.

"Um...yes?"

"I'm Zen. Zen Pradesh, this is my ship, the Midnight Eagle. I was sent by my brother to meet you here and spend the next couple of days educating you on Boscan culture."

"Wait, did you say Pradesh? As in Ambassadors Arman and Farron Pradesh?" Jellal asked, awe thick in his voice.

"Indeed. My father and older brother."

"Oh wow...I'll admit, I have a great deal of respect for them."

The smile that spread across Zen's face had him grinning and stepping forward to hold out a hand. "How did your family even find out about me?"

"My younger brother, Bickslow, is a friend of Lucy Heartfilias. When she was informed by her mate, Erik, that you were still traveling, and had yet to settle down, Bix overheard and reached out to us. And now here I am."

Blinking a little in surprise, Jellal nodded, dazed, before following the man up the walkway when he was gestured to do so. The next few days were definitely going to be informative.

It was about four days later when Zen walked with Jellal into the courtyard of White Sea, smiling broadly at the slack jawed look on Jellals face as he walked with his head seeming to be on a hinge, moving from side to side, trying to take everything in.

"You'll be provided housing here at the guild, and as you take jobs, a small percentage of each pay goes back to the guild to support that ability. It helps for when a member has been injured and is recovering, or when a new member has joined and needs help until they can get back on their feet." Zen explained, before waving a hand at the many booths lining the courtyard. "The profits from our market also go back towards the guild, as there are many townfolk who come here to shop as well. We also offer schooling for many people, children and adults alike."

"This is amazing...I've never seen anything like this before." Jellal breathed, glancing back over his shoulder at the bustling courtyard before turning back to the large open doors they were approaching. As they crossed over the threshold, he felt a very light pulse of magic, and felt the difference from the decidedly warmer outside to the much cooler inside of the guild. He could also here the different. When they had been outside, he had been able to hear a quiet vibration of sound under the outside noise of laughter and chatter, but now that he was inside, he could hear that this guild could give Fairy Tail a run for its money noise wise.

Looking around the large hall, he saw that nearly every table to was packed, and there were even more people at the large bar at the side of the room, while on the other side was a currently empty stage, and he could see even more people wearing an interesting type of uniform, consisting of close fitting pants, a three quarter vest, and solid boots.

"What are the different outfits?" Jellal asked, looking around and seeing the ocean of different clothing. For once, he actually felt a bit odd wearing his layered robes, and heavy cloak.

"When you're here just to hang out, you don't have any job to go on, your regular compfortable clothes are fine. As you can see, many of the men go around in the minimum amount for comfort, while the women wear then veil like outfits to help with the heat as well. During jobs, you'll be given a uniform you'll be expected to wear to represent the guild, and you'll also be given formal clothing for special occasions." Zen explained, lifting a hand to point out the different clothing.

Nodding, Jellal continued to look around, and was debating asking to go to the bar for some sustenance to ease the growling of his stomach when he felt it.

A rather intense wave of heat washed over him, followed by a strong cinnamon smell that made him think of his favorite spice cake, and he felt his mouth begin to water. Narrowing his eyes, he started easing his way through the crowd, heading for the bar, eyes roaming the people around him, trying to see who he could feel was watching him so closely, and not seeing the way Zen was watching him with a raised brow, or the shocked lavender gaze watching him from the railing a couple of floors above them. He made it to the bar, and was just about to order a drink when he felt the heat increase exponentially against him.

He had just barely straightened when he felt a strong, slim hand grip his shoulder and spin him around to slam him back against the bar. Wincing at the sudden pain, Jellal blinked wide dark eyes at the just as wide fiery orange eyes staring back at him. Long strawberry blonde hair spilled in waves over her shoulders, teasing at the bust straining at her sky blue top. He could see her stomach was bare, with matching bottoms hugging her hips, sheer material draping around her legs before cinching at her ankles.

But the thing that had him gaping the most was the silent snarl lifting her lips, exposing the decidedly longer canines that teased her lower lip. He knew those things anywhere, and after getting a feel for the power that was pulsing madly around him, he knew he was looking at a dragon slayer. He could feel his magic reacting just as madly, and his heart pounding. Before he could say anything though, he found himself pinned against the bar and being kissed senseless.

A bone melting purr reached his ears, and when he moaned in response, relaxing into just how right it felt to be kissing her, bringing his hands up to bury them in her thick hair, he couldn't find it in himself to argue when he heard it.

"Mine...you're my mate..." Was purred against his lips, and Jellal just barely mentally thanked Erik for sending him to Bosco before he couldn't think any more, instead just lost in the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

Z0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They'd been chasing after an enemy mage, when Emi let lose an attack that had flames quickly spreading, trapping the mage from going any further. As the enemy turned, trying to find a way out, one way he turns has him seeing Emi approaching in a strolling, hip rolling stride, her boscan, gypsy like clothes snapping softly around her, dancing much like that of the flames she stood in even as her eyes danced with mirth, and the curve of her lips twitched in restrained amusement.

Gulping slightly, the enemy shifted their gaze to the man who seemed to appear out of nowhere beside her, a dark standard guild uniform molding to his body, enhancing every dip and angle. Where the womans stride was fluid and rolling, smooth like dancing flames, the man moved with a quick purpose, not a single move wasted. His dark gaze was serious, and the red mark stamped into the skin surrounding his eye seemed to bleed into with the flames as well.

The enemy mage fought the urge to tremble as he saw the white sea guild marks glowing against their skin and the flames around them. He knew who these two mages were now. They had become a rather infamous pair, the nickname of "Heaven and Hell" being given to them fairly quickly. He also saw what appeared to be a rather gorgeous golden dragon head peaking out from under the edge of the vest the man was wearing, and that was when he knew he was really in trouble.

As they steadily approached, and the ability to breathe easily was quickly leaving him, the mans eyes widened in unabashed fear when they stopped before him. He lifted his hands, getting ready to send off an attack in an attempt to get away, when the dark eyed man lifted an arm and the woman nuzzled into his side with a purr. He could feel he was already drained almost too far with the previous fighting he'd done against them, and with barely a whimper he dropped to his knees, lowering his head.

"I think he's giving up love." The smooth timber of the mans voice sounded smooth and silky even through the flames, and the enemy mage shuddered at the deceptively sweet giggle that escaped the woman.

"Awwwww is the little rabbit giving up already?" A pout was quite easily heard in the womans voice, and the enemy mage ducked his head, trembling a touch harder when he heard their footsteps moving once more, getting closer.

"Now love, be nice, his stamina isn't as high as ours, so it's to be expected that he wouldn't be able to last as long."

"It did take you a while to be able to meet mine without tapping into your magic, so I suppose I could allow that."

"Sweetheart, I thought we promised we wouldn't discuss things like that in front of our enemies."

"You promised that, I did no so thing. It's too adorable to see you blushing like you are now, you're almost as bright as the fire."

"Dammit woman, what am I going to have to do to get you to focus so we can finish this?"

"Hmmmm...game of cat and dragon when we get home. Winner gets to be on top."

"Oh now see, that's just not playing fair, you know what that game does to me...humph, fine, but no cheating this time, and dammit, I get a handicap."

"Oh no you don't! Once you tap into your magic, your speed is on par with mine, so no way in hell!"

"Stubborn woman, fine. Now, can we finish what we came here to do so we can find out who the winner will be sooner? And since you were the one to find him before me this time, you have the honor of slapping the cuffs on him."

There was a slight tinkling noise as metal bounced off of each other before the mage that was still collapsed on his knees, having an increasingly hard time breathing, saw a pair of dainty feet encased in a pair of bronze gladiator like sandals, tipped in a fiery red polish enter his field of vision, quickly joined by a pair of knee high gleaming polished black boots. He wasn't sure how, considering that he was getting increasingly dizzy, and his vision was starting to go spotty, but he managed to lean his head back to meet the two amused gazes of the mages who had chased him down, and were even then holding a pair of what he knew to be magic canceling cuffs.

"It looks like the heat is starting to get to him my love." The man said smoothly, tilting his head slightly to be just that little bit closer to the woman next to him.

"Hey, that's not my fault, if you can't handle the heat, you should stay out of the kitchen." The woman stated, rolling her eyes.

"Really Emi? Heat puns now?" When the dark eyed man only got a shrug in response, he couldn't stop the roll those same eyes went into.

"What? You handle the heat just fine love."

"Well I would certainly hope so! If I hadn't when we met, I would've been boiled well over a thousand times by now!" The man huffed, shooting an amused look at the woman from the corner of his eyes.

"Um...excuse me..." The enemy mage cut in weakly, breath coming in shallow gasps as the flames closed in on them more. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he just barely managed to make out the two white sea mages turning to look at him.

"Oh, sorry about that, sometimes we just run off on a tangent." The woman apologized, leaning down to slap the cuffs onto his wrists, and he immediately felt what little magic he'd had left be cut of.

"Ok, seriously? We have got to get Gaj to patent the lightness and strength of these cuffs he makes, it makes it so much easier to travel when every pair of cuffs don't seem to way fifty damn pounds!" Emi said to the man over her shoulder, knowing that even as she was giving the collapsed man a hell of a show by being bent down in front of him with her low cut top, the heat was making him too woozy to actually enjoy it.

"We'll pass the idea by the master, you know he's got Gaj wrapped around every finger on both hands." Her partner huffed with a laugh, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for her to finish securing the increasingly lightheaded mage.

"That is true..." She drawled before gripping the mages arm and dragging him to his feet.

"Wa-wait...I hav-have to know..." The stumbling mage wheezed, looking between the two of them through bright red rimmed eyes.

"Have to know what?" Emi asked, pausing as she looked at the man in curiosity.

"You-you're the he-heaven and hell...mages...right?" The mage panted, struggling to breathe, and fighting to get his words out without coughing.

Blinking at him in amusement, Emi looked to her partner. "You know, we keep running into this on jobs, I wonder if we might be able to market it into something."

"Oh I'm sure we could, it's something else we could talk to the master about." The man said with an amused quirk of his lips before turning his gaze to the wheezing mage. "Who do you think is who?"

Startled that he was being given a chance to guess, the mage struggled to think, looking between the two of them with matching smirks on their faces. "Uh..." shifting his gaze to the man, taking in his blue hair, dark eyes, and red tribal tattoo, the man nodded at Emi's partner. "Hell..." Looking back at her, finding her watching him with a quirked brow. "Heav-Heaven..." The mage managed to choke out past a burning throat. When the blue haired man started chuckling and shaking his head, the enemy mage merely blinked.

"Sweetheart, you have to remember, when faced with you, 99.9% of the time, you're going to be called heaven by your looks alone."

Emi huffed and shrugged, shoving the mage at her partner who caught him with ease. "Eventually we'll find someone who says the opposite dammit."

"I'm sure we will love." The man soothed with an indulgent smile. Glancing down at the mage now blearily blinking up at him, he smirked. "It's the opposite actually. I'm Jellal, the 'heaven' half of us, due to my magic, she's the 'hell' due to her solar magic, which burns as hot as the sun."

Blinking up at the dark eyed man, which he now realized did remind him rather remarkably of the night sky, and seemed to encourage him to spill his deepest secrets, the mage then turned to the woman who was watching him with a smirk and cocked hip, and he could see it then in the wickedness that shone from her eyes, tempting him to sign his soul over to her.

"Fuck." The mage cursed, getting a twitched brow in answer. "For once, hell doesn't sound so bad." He muttered before finally giving into the darkness that had been pulling on him for far too long.


End file.
